The Long Way Round
by Emmy-Mae92
Summary: Seven years have passed since the fateful night in New York City that tore them apart. Words were said, bonds broken, but now, they're both in the same city, both trying to feel whole again. Kurt and Blaine always promised to never say goodbye, but now leading very different lives, maybe it's time to say hello to each other once again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Long Way Round**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Welcome to my first fanfic, I hope that you enjoy it. The idea really just started sprouting from the rumours circulating episode four of season three, and then my imagination kind of ran away with it from there. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Emily-Mae**

**Chapter 1**

Humming a Broadway tune softly to himself, Kurt Hummel carefully tucked his black tie into his dark grey vest allowing his cyan eyes to do one more sweep of his full ensemble. At twenty-five years old he was one of the most successful up and coming designers in New York City and he knew that he had to continually scrutinise his outfit choices so that he looked the part on a daily basis. Eyeing a hair out of place, the young man frowned, gently sweeping it back up into place and promptly emptying half a can of hairspray onto his head.

Smiling once more, Kurt added his favourite leaf shaped, diamond studded broach to his outfit and speedily left his room to figure out which of his four roommates were awake or asleep and which ones, if any, had actually left the building already.

Dancing lightly through the penthouse that he and his four best friends shared, Kurt beamed at the thought of his first proper fashion show from two days ago, knowing that it had been a great success and everything had gone off without a hitch. Proving once more that Kurt was the one to look out for in the up and coming fashion world and securing him contacts that he had once only dreamed of getting. Glancing to his left he noticed the doorways to Elliott and Sebastian's rooms were firmly shut still, large do not disturb signs dominating both door frames and he had to roll his eyes, knowing that his manager and the aspiring interior designer respectively were likely to still be tucked up tightly under the warm covers of their comfortable beds for a good few hours yet. Rolling his eyes, Kurt thumped loudly on each door as he passed by, smirking at the groans from within. Moving on with his path to the kitchen, he noted that both Rachel and Dani's rooms were wide open, usually meaning that Rachel had already left for her rehearsal for the day and hopefully that Dani was in the kitchen waiting for Kurt with the coffee pot running.

Striding into the kitchen, Kurt grinned and mouthed a hello to Dani as she yelled down the phone at someone before noting his favourite miniature housemate.

"Hi Ally baby," He laughed softly, kissing the spot of the 10 month olds head that wasn't currently covered in oatmeal on his way to the coffee pot. Returning to the side of the high chair where the Dani's chair was evidently set up, he took control of trying to feed Alice the remainder of her oatmeal that wasn't already on her face or onesie.

Turning his attention back to Dani as she slammed her phone onto the bench using her free hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, he shot a funny face at Alice, chuckling when the baby's hands flew to her mouth suppressing her giggle slightly before placing the now empty bowl out of her reach and rising from his seat to encircle Dani's petite waist with his arms. "What's going on in that head of yours princess?"

Giggling in a way not unlike her daughter, Dani wriggled so that she was facing Kurt and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck as he soothingly ran a hand up and down her back. "Why do I have such incompetent fools working for me? Jimmy managed to back up the sink again and is his first call to a plumber? Of course not, it's straight to me with a speech of not knowing what to do. Idiot." She sighed softly, pulling away from Kurt's hold.

Chuckling softly, Kurt stepped back, allowing Dani to wet a washcloth and attempt to rub the worst of the oatmeal from Alice's face. "Isn't it Jimmy's last day today though?" He questioned, filling up his coffee cup once more and starting to wipe down the shiny black benches of their kitchen. "I thought you had someone new starting?"

Wrestling her daughter from the high chair, Dani sighed as oatmeal spattered all over the floor. "Yeah, thankfully Jimmy finishes at twelve and the new guy is set to start at two doing the late shift and close down, so I'm going in to run front of house for a while, I can't wait." She laughed, pulling a face before placing a squirming baby on the floor, watching her like a hawk. "I'm actually thinking of closing the second store, it's not what I wanted at all to be honest. I preferred having just the one coffee shop, it was so intimate and it's what I wanted, not having to run around like a headless chicken trying to make sure that both places are running smoothly. I like the baking side of things and getting to actually know my regulars. The new guy has loads of new recipes which I'm dying to try out though." The far away dreamy look on Dani's face made Kurt smile in fondness at the slightly younger woman, tilting his head to eye her up properly.

Like Kurt himself, Dani had stunning blue eyes that always seemed to shine with some happiness, even in the darkest of situations. Her brunette hair was tinted red and usually pulled up into a loose messy bun or French plaited to keep it away from her face, and prying baby's hands, as Alice grew older. Slowly since growing pregnant and giving birth to Alice, Kurt had noted that the young woman had started to gain her confidence back, following the traumatic events that eventually led up to Alice's conception and Dani's determination to keep her daughter even when the odds, and most people, were fighting against her all of the way.

"Kurt, earth to Kurt," Dani snapped her fingers in front of Kurt's face giggling lightly as he snapped out of his train of thoughts. "What were you thinking of?"

"That you're extraordinarily pretty and that if I was straight you'd be the girl for me," Kurt smirked, showing all of his pearly whites in a large, toothy grin.

Scoffing, Dani laughed, shoving Kurt slightly. "Yeah right Kurt Hummel you freaking liar. Besides if I remember rightly, one of the only reasons that we wound up meeting was due to your ridiculous crush on my brother." Beaming as Kurt's alabaster skin turned steadily scarlet, Dani decided to keep teasing him. "You and Rachel were fine in the flat that you were in, if it hadn't been for your crush on Ollie, there is no way that you would've convinced Rach to move into that first flat share hellhole that we were in, especially not with Seb there." She continued to laugh as Kurt glared steadily at her.

"I was heartbroken at the time I'll have you know and there was no way that Rachel and I could've kept up the rent on that apartment once our savings ran out anyway. It was the right thing to do in retrospect. Besides I didn't see Ollie until we were viewing the flat and from how he and Elliott were acting it would've been impossible to think that either were gay," Kurt rolled his eyes at the memory of how he met two of the people who would become two of his closest friends. "Besides, you were the b…" One glance at the cobalt eyes watching him from the floor was enough to stop Kurt mid word as Dani dissolved into giggles once more, Kurt reaching down to scoop the baby onto his lap. "The witch when we first met."

"I resent that Kurt Hummel! You were just as much of a witch as I was."

"Alright, alright, we both hated each other for some reason best known to ourselves," Kurt chuckled, letting Alice play with his fingers as he snuggled her closely to him, planting a kiss to her forehead.

Watching them tenderly, a small smile flittered over Dani's face as she glanced at the clock that hung above the swinging door entrance to their kitchen before turning her attention back to Kurt and Alice. "Kurt can you dress her and take her to day care today? I just feel like I should really try to get to 'The Coffee Script' as soon as I can, in other words before Jimmy can destroy the place. Good luck Starbucks," She muttered the last part under her breath but Kurt still heard and bent practically double in his laughter once more, setting off Alice's little baby giggles.

Straightening up, Kurt allowed Alice's giggles to die once more, offering her one hand as he used the other to clasp Dani's hand tightly. "We've been through this before Dani, she's my daughter and my responsibility as much as she is yours. I may have resisted and been a witch about the whole thing at first," he glanced at Alice carefully, resting his head on top of hers soothingly before turning his eyes back on the young woman beside him. "But quite honestly I couldn't imagine life without her, or you, these days you're both my best friends as disgustingly clichéd and soppy as that is. She's the best mistake I've ever made, and if anything she truly made me as responsible as I am today. I mean we were both complete messes when we made her, there's no way either of us can deny that. Had you asked me when Rachel and I first moved in with you and the other guys whether we would have a baby seven years down the line? I would've laughed in your face. As far as I was concerned then I was eighteen I'd just broken up with the love of my young life and we hated each other for a start. Looking back, I think it was probably because when you weren't being a witch you really reminded me of him with your goofy attitude."

Snorting ungracefully, Dani quickly swiped her free hand over eyes to dry them slightly. "A mess doesn't quite cover it Kurt, there's a three or four week gap in my life that I don't even remember culminating in waking up with my best friend, my gay best friend I might add, naked in bed next to me…and Kurt?" Sighing, she stood and gathered her laptop bag and recipe books from the edge of the counter in the middle of the large room, turning back to face Kurt once more. "You have to get back into the dating game, believe me I know it's hard with an infant, but even before we had Alice you resisted any nice guys that came along and went straight for the trash who were going to treat you awful," she smiled sadly before stooping to kiss the baby on her head, "I love you Ally babe," she whispered softly, peppering a couple more kisses to the infants head before standing and kissing Kurt's cheek. " I love you too doofus," then pausing, she slapped Kurt gently around the back of his head, "But never call our daughter a mistake again, as much as she probably should not be here."

Laughing as Dani stalked from the room, Kurt lifted Alice so that she was standing in his lap and blew raspberries on her cheek as she giggled gleefully. "Daddy did not always pick the nasty guys just none of the nice guys were interested got that?" Nodding so that Alice would copy him Kurt stuck his tongue out at the baby, "Right baba, let's get you dressed so Daddy can get to work. Can you say Daddy? Da-ddy."

"Da, da, da!" Alice squealed, waving her arms around and accidentally hitting Kurt in the nose.

"Well, that's good enough for me," Kurt grinned hoisting the baby onto his hip and standing up. "Now, let's go see what we can dress you in today, and I can guarantee it won't be one of those yucky animal jumpers that Aunt Rachel bought you."

Placing Alice carefully in her cream sleigh cot, Kurt pressed a kiss to her forehead as she babbled continuously, brushing the lilac net curtains that surrounded the crib out of the baby's reach as she used the bars to pull herself unceremoniously to her feet. "Da," She giggled, hands stretched out for Kurt in a move that melted his heart.

"In a minute baby girl, Daddy needs to pick out some clothes for you," Passing her her stuffed tiger, he laughed as she giggled and toppled over once more in her crib. "Almost there baby girl, you'll be flying around here in no time." Chuckling, Kurt turned to walk back across the softly carpeted floor to the cream wardrobe that stood opposite the crib, smiling slightly at the picture that hung next to it of their dysfunctional household that had been taken just after Alice had first come home from the hospital. Of course the picture was surrounded by little silver stars, the same ones that surrounded the lilac walls of the bedroom, at Rachel's insistence after having ganged up on Kurt and Elliott with a hormonal Dani who hadn't really known what she wanted at that point in time.

"You know, Mommy and I really need to stop shopping for you," Kurt sighed as he pulled open the wardrobe doors, pulling out outfits he'd never seen and that were surely to small for Alice by this point. Pulling out a pale yellow tutu, he scrunched up his nose at the note attached (from Quinn of course, she always tended to stick to yellows and creams for some reason) and turned to look at his daughter once more, "Correction your aunts and uncles need to stop buying things for you."

"Aha," Kurt cried, momentarily captivating Alice from where she was chewing on her fist. Retreating from the wardrobe, Kurt pulled out a baby blue cable knit dress, complete with a long sleeved cream body suit underneath, pale blue flowers embroidered on the cuffs and cream tights. "Add a little blue bow to those curls you've got going on their doll and we have a beauty of an outfit here." Kurt grinned, curiosity getting the best of him as he checked the label in the back of the dress, one eyebrow shooting straight into his hairline. "Christian Dior. Baba I'm starting to think you actually have better clothes than me," he said, scooping her up into his arms once more.

Half an hour later, Kurt was shrugging on his dark grey pea coat and stuffing his gloves in his pockets. Grabbing Alice up from the floor, he managed to fight her into her mink coloured duffle coat, zipping it up and doing up the double buttons for extra protection from the harsh February air, covering her tiny hands with the fluffy cream mittens that hung on strings from the sleeves and managing to battle the cream coloured beanie over her head without dislodging her bow and with some of her brunette curls peeking out from under the bottom before pulling the hood of her coat over her head. Glancing to the baby Uggs that lay by his feet he groaned, throwing his head back before snatching them up, resuming battle with his daughter once more.

"Well Ally pally, I think that we're finally ready to leave," he sighed, laughing as she delivered one of his own bitch glares at him, making sure that he knew that she was most definitely his daughter. "Baby girl I invented that look, it doesn't work on me, try your Uncle Seb, I can guarantee it will petrify him." Alice in one hand and the brown satchel that doubled as her diaper bag in the other, Kurt pinned a note to Elliott's door requesting him to meet him at Kurt's store as soon as he was awake to go over the next big event Kurt would have to attend and then knocked loudly on Sebastian's door once more for good measure before exiting the apartment.

* * *

"Hobbit! Get up Hobbit!" Santana growled, glaring at the mess of curls sticking out the top of the white sheets, "You'll be late if you don't move like now."

Feeling a soft hand tug on hers, Santana turned her head slightly, smiling at the blonde haired girl frowning in concentration beside her. "Santana is my dolphin dead?"

Pulling Brittany tight against her side Santana pressed a kiss to the girls temple. "No Britt, he's just being a lazy asshole," kicking the bed sharply for good measure Santana smirked at the loud groan that emanated from the sheets.

"Would you both bugger off?" Voice muffled with sleep, Blaine tugged one of the pillows over his head, keeping a tight hold on the one that he was snuggling into too.

Santana rolled her eyes and bent down at the end of the bed, a devious grin playing on her lips. "Alright Anderson, but remember that you asked for this." With one tug she stood back sniggering at the yelp as she clutched the sheets tightly in her grasp leaving Blaine simply in the middle of the Queen sized bed in his batman pyjama bottoms clutching one pillow to his head and wrapped around another. Sighing as the young man simply scrunched up his face burying further into the mattress, Santana pushed Brittany slowly around the left side of the bed, holding a finger to her lips and counting to three with the other hand.

On three, the girls each whipped away one of Blaine's pillows. "Nuuh, mine," he whimpered, reaching up blindly before giving up with a disgruntled sigh and trying to burrow into the mattress again.

Gaping in disbelief, Santana threw her hands up in the air and muttered a few choice words in Spanish. "Blaine Anderson, you are a twenty four year old man, it should not be this hard to get you out of bed. You're starting a new freaking job today," Sitting on the edge of the bed, Santana sighed softly, running a hand through her hair and placing a hand on the small of Blaine's back. "Look B, I know it's been a hard like seven years now, but things are finally looking up. As stupid as it sounds, we all know that you never really got over Kurt, but it's been seven years. Hell, you graduated McKinley with honours, figured out that baking was the way forward for you and got into a ridiculously good apprenticeship thing in New York, you ditched those good for nothing parents of yours so they can't bring you down anymore and you finally ditched the shit for brains rebound guy." Hearing Blaine's whine of protest, Brittany giggled softly and Santana shot her a look. "No matter what you say Anderson you never loved Greg, he simply filled a Hummel sized hole in your life and treated you like shit, but you need to move on now. Hell knows if Hummel's even still in the States, but you have me, Britt, Sam and Mike to act as your wingmen and women."

When Blaine still didn't move, Santana felt her anger steadily grow once more and she stood up, glancing to Brittany again. "Britt, honey, do you still have the present that Sam got you for Christmas?"

Eyes lighting up, the blonde woman nodded enthusiastically. "Go get it, you can use it to get Blaine out of this room and into a shower. I can still smell the guy he was with last night."

"But Santana, you said not to use it on people."

"Call it an exceptional circumstance," Santana smirked, calling to the girl over her shoulder as she headed out to the kitchen, "Britt, honey, give him hell."

Within five minutes, Santana was smirking into a cup of coffee as she heard the shrieks resonating around the apartment, Brittany chasing Blaine towards the bathroom, nerf gun pellets flying everywhere.

Half an hour later found Santana still sat in the kitchen flicking through a magazine and waiting for her pint sized best friend to emerge from his room, Brittany having left for work already. Glancing up as Blaine's door opened, she sniggered while he was still trying to towel rub his curls dry. "Come here you," She laughed, tugging him into his arms and starting to roll the sleeves of his form fitting black shirt up properly. "You never change, do you Hobbit?" She laughed, eyeing up the tight red pants that completed his outfit.

Chuckling, Blaine grabbed the cup of coffee waiting for him on the bench and shook his head, leaning on the other side of the island to where Santana was sitting. "Not true Tana, not true at all. Bow ties and ties don't tend to mix with cooking so much, not to mention the curls," he said, pointing to the tamed but not insanely gelled down hair he was sporting.

Smiling, Santana shook her head, "Ok, fair enough, you're not a helmet head anymore." Pausing, she let her eyes roam over him, worry flooding them. "You are ok though B, right? I mean, I know that after what happened with Kurt and everything that subsequently happened you're probably never going to be the freakishly over optimistic person that you were when you first joined McKinley."

Rounding the island and pulling the small Latina into his arms Blaine pressed a kiss to her temple. "Not going to lie Tana, if it weren't for you and Sam, I don't know where I'd be right now. But I'm all right. I'm going to be fine because I know that the two of you at the very least will always be there. I love you Tana."

"I love you too Hobbit," She sniffled softly, pulling back from his embrace, "But tell anyone about this cutesy little moment and I won't hesitate to go all Lima Heights on your ass."

"And there's my Santana," He laughed, hugging her again as she squirmed away from him. "Duly noted though."

Laughing, she punched him lightly on the shoulder and hopped out of her seat. "Come on, I'll buy lunch before we start work as a good luck thing for you."

"Why exactly aren't you at work already?"

Scoffing, Santana hammered the ground floor button and turned back to him with a quirked eyebrow. "Blaine please, I'm the boss I can do whatever I want."

"But technically you're not," Blaine frowned, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

Glaring at Blaine, Santana stalked out of the elevator as soon as it reached the ground floor, "And for that Hobbit, you're paying for lunch."

"But Sannie!" Blaine whined following closely at her heels.

* * *

Taking deep breaths to steady himself, Blaine glanced one more time at Santana's retreating taxi before pushing open the door to the bakery come coffee shop. "Well, here goes nothing," He whispered, carefully taking in the three tables that were currently sat in the coffee shop. Each tables of two who paid him no attention as he skittishly approached the counter, dinging the bell carefully as he reached it.

"Just a minute," A sweet sounding voice called from out the back somewhere and Blaine couldn't help but smile as he remembered his interview the week prior with the wonderful natured woman who was around his own age. Taking the opportunity to glance around the bakery more than he had done during his interview, he noted that there were only around ten tables of varying sizes before moving his attention to the various cakes and pastries that were made fresh on the property daily. What really caught Blaine's attention though was an A4 picture sat on top of the impressive cake cabinet. Picking it up to inspect closer he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. The baby was dressed in a white summery dress, brown curls swept away from her face with matching white clips. She looked as though she was crawling along the grass to get to whoever was behind the camera, one of her hands extended up off of the ground to try and get to the person. Her face was filled with joy and if the large smile wasn't enough to give it away, there was a certain sparkle in her ludicrously familiar blue eyes that would give it away.

"That's Alice," A soft voice murmured and Blaine whirled around, still clutching the picture carefully as he faced his new boss.

"She's beautiful," He smiled at Dani's beaming face, "How old is she?"

Taking the picture, Dani's entire features lit up with joy as she eyed up her daughter. "In that picture six months, it was that weirdly hot week in October before the cold set in the next week," Smiling up at Blaine, "She's ten months now though, and on the verge of walking God help us all." Laughing she replaced the picture.

"Well she truly is beautiful and looks like a happy kid," Blaine chuckled just taking in the baby's expression once more.

"Yeah well her Dad was on the other side of the camera, he's pretty much Ally's favourite person in the world. I mean he's my best friend so I can see why," Laughing she made her way behind the counter again, beckoning the confused Blaine to follow her.

Brow furrowing he watched the young woman who didn't appear heartbroken in the least as she talked about her baby's father as if he were nothing more than a friend. "Oh, so you two aren't…" Trailing off Blaine felt himself blush crimson about to apologise for the intrusion as Dani started giggling.

"God no, we'd kill each other within the hour if we were ever together," Guiding Blaine into the kitchen she hopped up onto one of the side benches and smiled at him once more. "No we've only ever been friends only ever will be. Alice was, well as much as I hit him for calling her it this morning, she was the best mistake that we ever made. Not too mention the fact that he is my go to guy to whinge about how hot make celebrities are and why I can never meet one. Right, anyway, down to business Mr Blaine Anderson, I want to see what you got, some of those recipes sounded awesome last week."

Suddenly in his element, Blaine instantly started looking for his ingredients, Dani watching him with a soft smile and occasionally leaving to go serve the customers that streamed steadily in and out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Long Way Round**

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait on this chapter, life seemed to run away with me this week with uni starting back up and all. I'm hoping to post chapter 3 sometime this weekend with regular updates (hopefully twice a week at a minimum) starting after that. Thanks to everyone reading this, I hope you enjoy it, this is only a short one but the next will be longer.**

**Emily-Mae**

**Chapter 2**

Four hours later, Blaine was thanking his lucky stars that he had actually managed to succeed in getting this new job at 'The Coffee Script'. The atmosphere was relaxed, the customers so far had been great, the music included many of his favourites and he and Dani were getting along more like best friends rather than as a boss and worker.

He watched closely as Dani flipped the open sign to closed bang on six and hugged the last customer to leave, an elderly lady who was evidently a regular. Flicking the lock, she spun around, a grin growing across her face and her blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Now the fun really starts in here Blainers."

Eyes wide in both fascination and slight fear, Blaine watched as the young woman danced steadily over to the coffee shop's speaker system and cranked the volume right up, hitting the CD change as she did so, Katy Perry blaring from the speakers. Standing upright, she offered her hand to him laughing. "Come dance with me for a bit, I'm not allowed to play Katy Perry in my house at all, so I damn well make up for it when I'm here."

Laughing, Blaine grabbed her hand and started spinning her in circles to the tune of 'Waking Up In Vegas'. "How come you can't play her at home? She was like my idol growing up," Laughing, he grabbed the broom she offered him and twirled around the front of the counter, sweeping the floor as he went.

Giggling, Dani started to tackle the cake crumbs behind the counter with her own broom. "My best friend has some strangely weird aversion to her, especially Teenage Dream, says it's overplayed and stupid. By the way Blaine Anderson, that has to be the gayest thing I've heard you say in the entire eight hours or so that I've spent with you." Still laughing, she went on removing all of the cakes from the cabinet, unaware of Blaine's gaze on her.

"Oh, erm, that's not a problem is it?"

Straightening up, the brunette woman stared straight into Blaine's worried golden eyes, noticing the way he was chewing his lip nervously. Sighing she shook her head, walking around the counter and taking tight hold of Blaine's hand, leading him to one of the tables for two, the panic never easing in his features.

"Blaine, look at me," She whispered softly, placing two fingers under his chin and tilting his head to look at her. Expertly, she let her gaze sweep over his defeated features and sighed. "Not only do I not mind, but I want you to be yourself. It may seem weird me being your boss and everything, but after today I really want a friendship with you, you seem like a really cool guy." When Blaine looked at her, she grinned again, "Besides, I couldn't give two hoots if you were gay, straight, bi, metrosexual, transgender or asexual as long as you're you and you're happy." Tilting her head, she beamed as she saw the life come back into his eyes again, "Just, I know I haven't known you long, but if you ever feel like, erm, like life isn't what you want, please talk to someone, friends, family, me, even though I'd like to be included in the first category, just don't do anything stupid."

Shaking his head vigorously, Blaine couldn't help but watch her in wonder. "I'd never do anything like that, never. Sure I considered it for a time when I was seventeen," Clearing his throat, he looked directly into her eyes again, "But I had amazing people around me who pulled me back from that I'm thankful to say." Tipping his own head while gazing at Dani, he smiled softly, "You think I'd be used to the diversity in this city after being here for over a year now, but growing up in small town Ohio…"

"It takes some getting used to, huh?" Dani laughed softly at his stunned expression. "I'm from Brooklyn but four of my roommates and a bunch of their friends are from Ohio. Three of them are gay, so believe me I know precisely what you're talking about." Patting his knee, she stood and loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher as her phone buzzed into life with a new message.

Smiling and feeling a load off of his mind, Blaine stood to put the brooms back in the cupboard, singing softly along to 'Last Friday Night' as he did.

"You know Blainey boy, you can really sing," Spinning around, Blaine's eyes widened at Dani's quirked eyebrow as she continued to text from where she was now perched up on the counter. "If you're willing, I'd like to get you to sing maybe every other Saturday or Friday night or something around here?" Placing her phone into her lap, she gazed directly at him, no humour left in her features, "You're really, really good Blaine, you deserve to be heard. At least think about it?" Nodding slowly and her smile turned into a full-blown grin, Blaine couldn't help but wonder what he had let himself in for. "Good. Now, my roommate and I are going out for food if you'd like to join us? The cafes pretty much as clean as it's going to get, we can easily empty the dishwasher and finish prep in the morning."

A beam lighting up his face, Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "That actually sounds amazing. Where are you planning on going?"

Studying him carefully, Dani let a slow smirk form on her face. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like an excitable puppy when your face lights up like that? Not to mention you act like one." She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him as she grabbed their coats and scarves, Blaine slipping his navy blue beanie over his head as he sighed.

"Multiple times," he murmured, buttoning up his dark navy peacoat, "I think you'd get on ridiculously well with my friend Santana, she takes great delight in making fun of the puppy dog thing."

"I think it's pretty cute actually," Dani smiled, wrapping her cream scarf tightly around her neck and tugging her hair out of its messy bun. "And there's a little Italian's around the corner that we usually go to, 'Madame Clara's'. I'm actually surprised Seb hasn't been in today, he runs his own interior design business with offices two buildings over, as if we don't see enough of each other at home, here's here more than I can count." Blaine laughed as Dani rolled her eyes, grabbing the store keys from the counter.

Grabbing the bowl of whipped cream that he had left out from making cream scones earlier he grinned, "I'll meet you outside in a few, I'm just going to put this away or the morning could get messy."

Tipping her head back in laughter Dani chucked him the keys and walked towards the door, hugging someone on the other side as it closed softly behind her. Blaine took the opportunity to quickly glance around the kitchen once more, unable to believe his luck that he'd landed a job with a boss who seemed like she was well on the way to becoming one of his good friends.

Doing a final check around the store, Blaine nodded once to himself, slamming the lights off and stepping out into the cool winter air. Smiling once at Dani, he whirled around to look the store, his heart stopping in his chest and his eyes widening the size of saucers when he eyed the man stood with Dani, the man who was smirking back at him knowingly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the man who is sex on a stick and sings like a dream to many," The smirk grew as Dani glanced in confusion between her over cocky roommate and her new manager, who seemed rooted to the spot in either fear or surprise, she wasn't sure which.

"S-Sebastian," Blaine stuttered, the shock wearing off as he observed the taller man closely.

"The one and only. Well, didn't life just get God damn interesting."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dani interrupted, her shock turning into surprise as she quirked one of her eyebrows, glancing between the men, Blaine shuffling nervously and Sebastian's smirk growing more and more pronounced.

"Vividly," Sebastian smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Long Way Round**

**A/N: Hey thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or read this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Emily-Mae**

**Chapter 3**

"I met him my first year out here, he was studying business and management at NYU and I Interior design with management as my minor at my Dad's request. Worked out for the best in the long run. I met Elliott and I ended up with the skills to run my own interior design company. Plus it meant that I had a place to live because Elliott, Dani and her brother Ollie were looking for three other flatmates at the time, and the dorms were a nightmare to put it lightly," Sebastian beamed, a happy glint in his eyes as he rolled his slice of pizza up, practically inhaling it, ignoring Dani's grimace of disgust.

Blaine studied the picture on the phone handed to himself and felt his own smile tug at the corners of his lips. Sebastian had his arms wrapped around the petite waist of a smallish, sandy haired man, his head resting on his shoulder as the other man's was thrown back in laughter, his hazel eyes sparkling in delight. "He's gorgeous Sebastian," He laughed, handing Sebastian's phone back to him and picking up his own slice of pizza. "And genuinely I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, you were always scheming something when I knew you," Blaine teased lightly and Dani snorted, choking on her drink as Sebastian thumped her back to stop it, setting off another round of laughter at the table.

Looking seriously at Blaine, Sebastian folded his hands together on the table. "Look, I'm not proud of what I did in high school, not by any stretch of the imagination and I just want to let you know that I am sorry, so very sorry for what went down. But if you'd let me, I'd like to actually get to know you this time and be friends with you."

Blaine didn't even hesitate before reaching across and placing his hands on Sebastian's, "No hard feelings and a fresh start?"

"Sounds good to me," Sebastian squeezed Blaine's hands back before both boys went back to the pizza, Dani glancing back and forth between them.

"Wait, wait, wait, what the hell happened between you two? Quite frankly I'm all of confused, interested and suspicious and damn it I want to know!"

"Oh you know just the usual," Sebastian smirked, shrugging as Blaine's shoulders shook with silent laughter, catching the mischievous look in the taller mans eyes.

Clearing his throat to keep the laughter out of his voice, Blaine nodded solemnly. "Yeah I mean there was the trying to get into my pants for like six months, that was fun, or that time you stole our glee club idea to use Michael for Regionals, or ooh ooh, remember the slushie with the rock salt that meant I needed an operation? That was really fun." Both men glanced at Dani's wide eyed, mouth open expression before glancing back to each other, laughter echoing around their booth once more.

"Seriously?" Dani gasped, unable to keep the slight hysteria out of her voice.

"Oh yeah, all of that stuff genuinely happened," Sebastian winced slightly. "Still sorry about it though."

"Can I hit him?" Dani muttered bluntly, glancing to Blaine for his support. "Let me hit him, the guy is a douche."

"And this is a Mother ladies and gentlemen," Sebastian declared to the booth, dodging Dani's hand as she flung it at his head.

"I was young and incredibly stupid Dani."

"I'll say you almost blinded poor Blainers because you couldn't get what you wanted."

Smiling at the waitress as she grabbed their plate, Sebastian turned sombre once more. "Dani, I was an extremely, and Blaine will back me up here, an extremely spoilt rotten, I get what I want when I want it brat back in high school. I mean hell, even when I first met you guys Elliott was helping me become a normal person at last."

"That's true," She sighed softly shaking her head.

"Still love me?" He muttered in a quiet voice, head hanging low.

"Of course I do douchbag," She laughed, grabbing him into a hug, "I don't know what I'd do without you, I need my boys and my Rachie with me, as if I could do this mothering thing without any of you."

"You'd be fine," Sebastian smiled, pecking the crown of her head as he pulled away, the bell over the door tinkling as a group of people entered.

"Blaine Anderson, there you are! We were about to send out a search party!"

Blaine glanced up and squeaked in fear at the latina woman suddenly bearing down on him, three others sliding into the booth with warm smiles at Dani and Sebastian, Santana eventually perching on Blaine's lap, eyeing up Sebastian closely after having skimmed over Dani.

"You look familiar, why do I know you?" Sebastian blushed, feeling the scrutinising looks of the four new members of the table on him and shrugged as Blaine mouthed a sorry from behind her head.

Gulping, Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Santana's waist, Sebastian sending him silent thank yous for the restraint. "Erm Santana, Sam, Britt, Mike, this is my boss Dani, and you erm, you remember Sebastian."

There was a momentary pause around the table before Santana suddenly exploded, a rush of Spanish flying from her mouth as she tried in vain to escape Blaine's tight grip.

"Save yourself!" Sam yelped dodging Santana's flailing fists as the others laughed lightly. Swiping his blonde locks from his eyes, he glared at Sebastian calculatingly, "You going to hurt our Blaine again?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Sebastian now looked truly sorry. "No, not at all, I'm a different person now, as we were just discussing. So believe me, I genuinely wouldn't."

Brittany and Santana's both narrowed their eyes at him, as Mike simply raised an eyebrow in slight suspicion, Sam simply nodding his head before ordering. "How can we be sure?" Brittany asked softly when the waitress had left the table once more.

"How about I can keep a check on him?" Dani smiled as the entire table turned to her, causing the young woman to blush profusely. "I…I mean you don't know me from Adam but I really like Blaine, not to mention he's the most competent worker I've ever had, and I really like him, so I'd rather he stay safe."

Santana nodded slowly, "Ok, we've all grown up, but you've got one chance Fievel, touch one hair on that freakishly curly head and you're done for."

"My curls are not that bad!"

"They are when you've just woken up and haven't tamed them. They're thinning a bit now though," She frowned, a look of fear shooting across her face as she ran her hands along the lightly gelled curls with a shudder. She cuddled him closer before startling and turning a harsh scowl onto Sebastian, "Clear Smythe?"

Sebastian smirked easily falling back into his old persona, "Oh totally crystal Sha-Queer-A." Santana sneered as Sam snorted into his drink stopping himself before he spat it everywhere.

Huffing, Blaine folded his arms across his chest and slumped in the seat as best as he could with Santana still in his lap. "You're all treating me like a child."

"It's what happens when you're the youngest and the smallest dear hobbit," Santana sniggered, grabbing a drink of his diet coke as a slight realisation dawned on Dani's face.

A beeping alarm emanating from Blaine's wristwatch startled the table though as the short man sighed, reaching into his coat pocket and automatically taking the bottle of pills from it, downing two and smiling in relief as Santana pulled him close, kissing the top of his head even as his eyes closed in slight pain. "It'll be ok, B, it has to be, too much has happened for it not to be," Santana murmured, before raising her head and glancing to Sebastian and Dani once more, one an expression of utter confusion, the other of sympathy and knowing. "Do they not know?"

Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding Blaine shrugged helplessly. "Dani does, at least most of it, Seb knows nothing though," When the other man opened his mouth, his face a picture of concern, Blaine shook his head carefully. "Getting to know each other this time Sebastian right? That means you'll find out in due time, but not right now."

In a bid to decrease the tension that had settled on the table, Dani raised a point that she had been mulling over for the last hour or so since she discovered the two men she thought she was introducing tonight actually knew each other from high school. "Hold up a second, if you lot all know each other from high school, does that mean that any of you went to school with Ra-." Sebastian's hand clamped firmly over Dani's mouth and he smiled sickly sweet.

"Dani, we really need to get going if you want to say goodnight to Alice, she goes down in an hour."

Sticking her cream hat over her head, one hand still clamped over her mouth, Sebastian pulled Dani from the booth, both waving goodbye to those they were leaving behind as Sebastian guided Dani out into the night air.

"Well that was weird," Mike blinked, still watching the arguing two walk down the street.

Blaine shrugged, smiling, "They're kind of kooky like that but I like it, it kind of reminds me of us. How did you find me anyway?"

Santana shrugged, sliding off of his lap and wrapping an arm around Brittany's shoulders. "I bugged your phone."

Blaine's eyes widened as he stared at his nonchalant best friend. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"Nope."

* * *

Bursting into the apartment brimming with glee, Sebastian danced into the living room where the rest of their roommates and their guests were sitting. "I know a secret, I know a secret," Sebastian sang, darting around the baby toys and various pairs of legs stretched out on the floor so that he could peck Elliott on the lips before settling on the arm of his chair, a wicked smile forming across his face, "And it's going to blow your minds." He dragged the last note out, directing his smirk at Kurt across the room who was handing Alice up to Dani as she had appeared behind them, still watching Sebastian closely with a slightly bemused expression blue eyes twinkling.

"Dude, I can't actually believe that I'm going to say this, but you just acted gayer than I've ever seen Hummel act," Puck snickered, no malice apparent in his voice as he straightened and looked at Kurt from where he was sat on the floor at Quinn and Rachel's feet while they lounged on the sofa, one of Rachel's hands playing with Finn's hair gently where he sat beside his childhood friend. "No offence," He tacked on at Kurt's glare, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Yeah, well I never thought I'd have a biological child but there you go."

"Touché," Puck smirked, taking a sip from his beer as Alice squealed from where she was being held, tiny arms stretching as she tried to get back to the floor.

"Ma, Ma," She whined, practically doubling over backwards as she squirmed in Dani's arms, desperate to be down.

"Alright, Alright," Dani laughed, kissing her head and placing her on the floor, Alice immediately crawling to Finn like a rocket, gladly accepting her favourite Disney Stitch toy and stuffing one of his ears into her mouth as she babbled incoherently.

"She's been restless all night," Kurt chuckled softly as Dani collapsed into the second sofa beside him, drawing her feet up onto the brown faux leather as Kurt grabbed his glass of red wine, drinking deeply from it before offering it to her.

Declining with a smile, she glanced at everyone in the room and quirked an eyebrow at the various wine glasses and beer bottles tucked up at a safe height. "Rough day everyone?"

There were various groans and nods around the room which caused Sebastian's eyebrows to shoot up as he slipped in behind Elliott, gently massaging his shoulders. "What happened babe?"

"It's just been a horrible day," Elliott sighed, leaning back into Sebastian's embrace as his hazel eyes fluttered closed, "Sometimes I despise managing more people than just you Kurt. You made my life too easy and now I have to put up with the ridiculous demands of people who are so far up themselves it's not even true."

Kurt chuckled dryly, "Believe me I know. So help me God Elliott before you bring anymore clients to me to get a design done or whatever, please make sure that they will let me do my job and not act like a spoilt rotten brat the entire time."

Dani giggled softly, taking Kurt's hand, "Who did he bring to you like?"

"Suri Cruise," Kurt glared as Elliott shrugged helplessly blushing, "She's like this twelve year old pain in my ass if ever there was one. If Alice ever ends up as spoilt rotten and just simply rotten as her I will ship her back home to Lima to live with my Dad."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse."

"At least you didn't have to explain to a bunch of five year olds parents why two girls had painted each others hair, whilst three boys decided it was a good idea to scale the fence to the pond and try to capture the fish," Quinn shook her head sighing softly and then smiled as Alice looked at her, "Thank you darling." She laughed as Alice passed her Stitch toy to her, receiving a toothy grin and clapping hands in response along with a few babbles.

"Yeah well we lost two people in the rig today," Puck sighed as Finn nodded solemnly beside him, "We were only a block from the hospital with one of them."

"Excuse me, I need more wine," Rachel muttered monotonously climbing over Finn and Puck and hobbling towards the kitchen.

"What happened to her?" Sebastian muttered, eyes watching the kitchen doorway worriedly as Finn winced.

"She fell in rehearsal today, sprained her ankle really badly," He ran a hand through his messed up hair and glanced between the two new comers. "She's out of the production for at least six weeks, which means that she'll miss opening night."

Dani hissed quietly through her teeth, "This meant everything to her." Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement.

Kurt however tuned everyone out in favour of watching Alice. Clad now simply in her yellow baby grow with a duckling on and little yellow converse Quinn had just bought for her (for the simple fact that she screamed whenever anyone tried to take them off of her) she was watching the doorway where Rachel had disappeared, a forlorn expression filling her tiny face. Slowly, she crawled away from Puck and Finn and huffed in annoyance, unaware that Kurt's eyes were following her every move. Sluggishly she reached up to grab the corner of the coffee table, pulling herself to her feet. Kurt grinned, about to turn back to the conversation as his daughter coasting was nothing new, she'd started doing it about three weeks ago and loved using anything she could get her hands on to pull her from A to B. This time though, she was still staring at the kitchen doorway in determination, her hand leaving the table as she shook slightly, one foot rising as she slowly propelled it forward, after a moment in this position, she gently lifted the other one and moved that. Kurt reached out and grabbed Dani's arm, his eyes never once leaving Alice as the quiet murmuring in the room hushed, everyone watching Alice in astonishment.

Rachel slowly shuffled back through the door with a fresh glass of wine and nearly dropped it when she saw Alice standing at the door, staring up at her with a little grin one her face, her tiny hands slowly reaching up to her aunt. Beaming, Rachel placed the wine on the shelf and bent to pick the baby up. "Did you just walk by yourself you big girl?" She grinned tickling the infant as a set of giggles erupted, stunning the rest of the room back into action.

Cheers erupted from everyone as they sprinted to surround the duo, Alice being moved from person to person, clearly loving the hugs and kisses as she was eventually settled into Kurt and Dani's embrace. "Well done my beautiful, big girl," Kurt beamed, squeezing her gently as Dani sniffled beside him.

"Kurt," she croaked softly, and he wrapped an arm around her as Alice lurched over to peck Dani on the lips before righting herself again. "We don't have a baby anymore, we have a toddler."

Laughs surrounded the room as the mood lifted for the first time in the apartment all evening, a new game springing up of who could get Alice to walk furthest. Kurt eventually won, sliding backwards along the wooden floor as Alice raced after him, giggling the whole time and Kurt not even being bothered about scuffing up his favourite skinny jeans.

* * *

"You know this isn't awkward at all," Kurt muttered later that evening, glaring at the two girls on sat in their pyjamas watching him expectantly from his bed as he shrugged his shirt off, reaching for the t-shirt he slept in.

"Well, we decided that we wanted to watch Wicked and you have the biggest TV in your room and the best bed so hello sleepover," Rachel beamed giggling lightly from the wine she'd been drinking all night.

Chuckling Kurt turned to them, raising an eyebrow, "Popcorn and sweets?"

"Ooh I'll get it we need more wine anyway," Rachel giggled, diving off of the bed and out of the door, giggling to herself as she tripped over her own feet, still favouring her right one intensely.

"She really needs to lay off the alcohol."

Eyeing Kurt, Dani smiled, standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist as he stood in front of the floor length mirror, the t-shirt still in his hand. "You've changed so much from the little boy I first met you know, now you actually have abs." She laughed as she ducked away from the hand he swatted in her general direction, "But still seven years down the line, you have never once mentioned what this is from, or why you have it." Pointing at the tattoo resting over his heart, Dani slowly started tracing the puzzle piece with one finger, feeling Kurt shudder as she did so.

Kurt could feel the tidal wave of emotions that rushed through his heart as Dani questioned the tattoo, all he could see was those amber eyes alight in excitement at what he himself had just suggested. The way the warm hands encased him, keeping him safe and sound during the appointment, amber eyes never once leaving his teary sapphire ones. Four weeks later everything had gone to hell, the tattoo hadn't even finished healing.

Suddenly, he wrenched away from her, yanking the t-shirt over his head, the word 'courage' that was curved around the bottom of the puzzle piece the last part of the tattoo to disappear, ignoring the unshed tears biting at his eyelids. "It was nothing, just a stupid teenage mistake, now are you going to come cuddle with me while we listen to Rachel destroy the kitchen or not?"

Dani shot a sceptical look at him but sighed, crawling onto the bed and into Kurt's waiting arms. "I know we have a child and all, but this is getting sad, we really need boyfriends."

"Amen to that," Kurt sighed as the cackling Rachel stumbled back into the room, two bottles of wine secured under one arm along with a bowl of popcorn and dozens of bags of sweets.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this, I hope that you're enjoying it. This chapter jumps around a bit with timing but I wasn't really sure how else to make it flow so I'm not really sure how well it works, but I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4**

Five weeks later a Monday morning started out bright and early in New York City, bringing with it the first brilliant sunshine of March, a long with insane chaos for one apartment. Rachel watched with large brown eyes, steadily munching on a slice of toast as Kurt juggled his phone and heating a bowl of oatmeal, Sebastian and Elliott threw a jar of nutella between them each chomping out of it with spoons and ignoring Kurt's dirty looks and Dani tried to wrangle a shrieking Alice into her high chair.

"I love you guys, but thank God that I'm back at work as of this week, I don't think I can take anymore of these mornings," She laughed, grinning once more as silence flooded the kitchen, everyone watching her.

"It's nice to see you smiling again Rach, but I thought you weren't going back 'til next week?" Elliott smiled as activity resumed in the kitchen, Kurt rushing out with one finger in his opposite ear to block out the screaming baby. Elliott pecked Sebastian on the lips still watching Rachel carefully as he grabbed Alice feet, helping a frustrated Dani to get the rigid girl situated in her high chair.

Rachel shook her head with a beam standing and limping slightly over to the dishwasher, ignoring Sebastian's glance of concern and Dani trying to take the plate from her. "Nope, I'm not starting anything this week, but they're finally letting me go back to observe and help behind the scenes." Grabbing the coffee pot she practically danced back to the table topping everyone's mugs up as they looked at each other in concern.

Glancing at each other, Sebastian handed Dani Alice's forgotten bowl of oatmeal and leaned on the back of the chair. "Is that really such a good idea Rachel? I mean we know you, you'll be straight back in there trying to do whatever you can and you still need to heal properly yet, have you told Finn?"

Rachel scowled and folded her arms across her chest, standing up abruptly, "I don't need to tell Finn everything, unlike all of you he trusts me and my judgement! Now I am leaving in two minutes so Elliott if you want to cab share I suggest you drink up because I'm leaving!" Turning on her heel she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving three wide eyed bemused roommates behind.

"Oh," Alice murmured, her own little mouth dropped in shock as she turned her wide eyes to her mother, the table around her instantly dissolving into laughter as Kurt came storming back in, eyes alight with anger which instantly shut the table up. Elliott chewed his lip nervously before reaching over to kiss Sebastian and bolting from the apartment after Rachel.

"She's done it again!" He fumed eyes ablaze as he turned to Dani.

"Kara? She cancelled again?"

"Yeah, now what the hell do we do?" Kurt snapped and went to run a hand through his hair before abruptly dropping it to his side once more with a glare. "We have no day care provider we're completely screwed."

Dani sighed softly, Pulling the tray off of Alice's high chair and passing her to Sebastian who promptly left to get the little girl ready for the day. "I have no idea Kurt, she's becoming a nightmare of a woman, we can't afford to keep paying her when she's not actually doing her job."

Kurt grimaced, flopping down into the chair beside Dani and rubbing his temples gingerly. "She can't come to work with me," He looked up at his best friend sorrowfully, "I love her with all of my heart but I'd be so scared that I'd leave a pair of scissors lying around or somebody would drop a box of pins and then she decided to crawl instead of walk or something, I just, I'd worry too much Dani, and we can't afford that either."

Dani smiled softly, placing her hand over Kurt's on the table. "Well, then she comes to work with me. Me and B have got this whole thing o having the baby around down and loads of my regulars love it, so it might be just what the place needs. I mean there's a baby gate across the kitchen door and another one to behind the counter so as long as she doesn't get under peoples' feet when they're carrying things we're fine, and hey, it's worked for the past four weeks."

"That's true, I have to meet this B though, he sounds like a good guy and it's nice to know that Ally gets on with him," Kurt smiled as a sniggering Sebastian came back into the room with Alice, the baby now clad in lilac jeans with a white with purple polka dot long sleeved t-shirt, purple Mary Janes and a purple bow completing the outfit choice for the day. "Well, if that's sorted, I need to be of," He moaned, pecking Dani's cheek and kissing Alice as he exited the room.

"What no kiss for me Hummel?" Sebastian called only to be greeted with laughter from both Kurt and his daughter. Sebastian glanced to the baby quirking an eyebrow as Dani laughed, plucking her daughter from his arms as the three got ready to start their days.

* * *

Seeing the small figure hunched up on the bench outside of the shop Dani smiled sadly, dropping into the seat beside Blaine and placing a hand on his back, gently rubbing circles when he jumped in shock. "Hey, how're you doing?" She whispered gently.

Blaine laughed darkly, "Not going to lie, I've been better." Smiling weakly, he took hold of one of Alice's hands as the baby studied him curiously from her mother's lap. "Hey there, beautiful," He smiled, pressing a kiss to Alice's head.

Standing, Dani reached down and pulled him to his feet. "Thank you. Now come on, it may be March and sunny but it's still fairly cold out and since you've just finished a week of treatment I don't want you getting any more ill than you already are." Frowning, she studied his slight frame carefully, "It's not the same without you around here you know, I have no one to sing to me and dance to Katy Perry. Seriously though how are you, Little B?"

Chuckling lightly, Blaine took Alice and perched her on his hip pulling a face that made her giggle as Dani rooted around in her bag for the coffee shops keys. "First of all, you need to stop hanging out with Santana on a daily basis, it's starting to scare me how alike you're becoming. Secondly, I really am fine, a little weak and a little nauseous maybe, but that's to be expected, you should've seen me last time, I practically couldn't leave bed at this stage in the treatment I was so ill, so yeah, I feel good."

"Hmm," Dani appraised him softly as she unlocked the door and dragged him inside, flipping the closed sign to open. "Just take as much time as you need for anything, B, any rude ass customers send them my way."

"Will do," Blaine laughed, placing Alice on the floor as she instantly grabbed his leg and hauled herself up, sending him a toothy grin as she proceeded to follow him around for the rest of the morning.

"I may not want kids, but she's damn cute all right, what's her full name anyway? I want to know if you have a mouthful to yell when she becomes a teenager" Santana smirked, watching Blaine talk to a customer; Alice happily perched in his arms as she munched on a piece of banana. Sebastian choked from where he was eating his BLT beside Santana and both women sent him a funny look as he simply shook his head an abashed smirk covering his face as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Dani turned back to Santana pulling a face at her and laughing softly, "I think B might just about be her new favourite person." Her beam grew as she watched Alice peck a big kiss to Blaine's cheek mushy banana sticking to his face as he pulled a grimace of disgust, the little old lady they were talking to simply laughing before shooing them into the back. "She's not really good with strangers usually and I suppose it makes her name a little ironic." Sebastian gulped loudly, stifling laughter once more as the women simply glared before ignoring him.

"How so?" Santana queried, smiling as Alice re-emerged from the back room, calling out to Dani before toddling towards them.

Pulling Alice onto her lap, Dani kissed the little girls head and passed her a grape. "Because one of her middle names is Blaine," Dani laughed, watching Santana's eyebrow creep upwards and Sebastian's smirk widen. "Her full name is Alice Elizabeth Blaine Hummel. Her Dad wanted to call her Amber but when I put my foot down, he asked if we could at least have Blaine for a middle name and I liked it so yeah, that's what she's got."

Dani shuffled uncomfortably as Santana continued to stare at her, a slack jawed expression filling her features. "H-H-Hummel?" She stuttered softly, wide eyes watching as Dani slowly nodded, looking at Sebastian who had gone slightly rigid and was watching Santana with concerned eyes.

"Well, yeah, Kurt Hummel is the name of her father, he's my best friend. She was an accident sure, but nothing that I have ever or will ever regret."

Santana gulped slightly, glancing over to the back room where Blaine was emerging, taking another customers order as they wandered over to the cake cabinet. "Dani, I have to go, but please do me a favour and don't tell Blaine either her full name or the name of her father."

Confusion flooding through her system, Dani watched as Santana stood and gathered her things, casting a worried glance between Blaine and Alice, "Please Dani, promise me."

"I promise," She whispered softly, watching Santana almost collapse in relief.

"Thank you," She breathed softly, kissing the top of both Dani and Alice's heads, "I swear I'll explain at another time but right now I have to run." Slapping Sebastian around the back of the head, the man whined as she glared at him, marching over to Blaine to say her goodbyes and practically sprinting from the coffee shop.

"What was all that about?" Blaine queried, "She looked like she'd seen a ghost."

"No idea," Dani whispered watching Santana's retreating figure down the street, Sebastian simply shaking his head, refusing to look either of them in the eyes as he sported a half guilty, half bemused expression. "B take your lunch break already, I'd better get back." Dani smiled, lifting Alice to the floor and vacating her seat for Blaine who was studying Sebastian carefully.

"Ok, Seb, spill I know that you know something," Sebastian shook his head at Blaine, busying himself by pulling Alice onto his lap and feeding her some bacon from his sandwich.

"Her father will kill you," Dani sighed, depositing a chicken sandwich in front of Blaine with a smile before retreating behind the counter once more.

"I honestly don't know B, I really don't," He muttered, glancing up and catching Blaine's eye, "But I can go talk to her if you want after you're done."

Blaine nodded slowly, "Alright, fine."

"How was treatment?"

"Gross and long," Blaine groaned earning a small smile from Sebastian, "I just want it over with now to be honest."

Sebastian smiled wryly, "And how far are you through treatment?"

"Only six months," Blaine moaned.

"That's good though right?" I mean something has to be happening if you're six months in?"

"You'd think, right?" Blaine laughed dryly, "Last time treatment was three years, and the average treatment is a minimum of two years and that's if all goes smoothly."

"Ouch," Sebastian hissed, shaking his head softly. "Hang tough B, you're a tougher cookie than I ever gave you credit for in high school, I'll have to give you that one. Now, some of us have an urgent meeting this afternoon, so I'm going to love you and leave you." Unceremoniously, Sebastian dumped Alice into Blaine's lap and gathered his things, pausing at the door to send a last wave to both Dani and Blaine.

Once the door had closed behind him, Sebastian sighed, taking a deep breath as he leaned against the wall between 'The Coffee Script' and the little pet store next door, closing his eyes slightly. Building up his nerve, he pulled out the phone that had been constantly buzzing and gulped nervously.

_Santana – We need to talk Smythe._

Lifting his bag further up his shoulder, Sebastian set his jaw and started the ten minute walk to Santana's work building, unluckily the one three doors down from his own.

* * *

"Hey, Blaine, what are you-" Dani cut off abruptly with a soft laugh as she watched Blaine try to sponge the cream out of his jumper, Alice looking suitably guilty from where she was stood staring up at Blaine, a bowl of cream sat on the bench with the whisk still sat in it. "What happened?" She laughed, digging around in one of the cupboards at the back of the kitchen.

"Little Ally here decided that it was a great idea to grab hold of the whisk and start flinging it everywhere while I was trying to ship the cream," Blaine chuckled, glancing to Alice with a raised eyebrow, the baby simply raising her two hands in a half shrug with a cheeky grin as the pair continued to laugh at her.

"Sorry about that B, Ally's usually really good about not touching things she shouldn't these days," Dani quirked her own eyebrow at her daughter, pulling out a plain black t-shirt from the cupboard, "Alice's dad is taller than you so it might be a bit long, but it's all I've got I'm afraid."

"Don't worry about it honestly, I really shouldn't have had her sat up on the bench anyway," Blaine chuckled, shrugging his jumper off and accepting the t-shirt as Dani's mouth dropped open in shock. "Besides, most kids tend to ruin at least one of my outfits," He teased still laughing as Dani's stunned expression went unnoticed.

Tearing her eyes away from his pecs, Dani found them instead lingering on Blaine's forearm. "Does it hurt?" She whispered softly, nodding towards the white gauze on his arm, the bump of the tube visible beneath.

Following her gaze, Blaine sighed slightly shaking his head. "No, it itches when it's first put in but after that you kind of get used to it, you know?"

Nodding, Dani bit her lip, desperate to take the conversation anywhere but the direction in which they were heading. "I didn't know that you had a tattoo though?" She questioned an eyebrow raised as she studied the puzzle piece and the word courage inscribed onto Blaine's left pec, right over his heart. Her breath catching, Dani's eyes widened as she traced every line of the tattoo suddenly hyper aware as to why it was so familiar.

"Oh, yeah, just a stupid mistake that I made in high school," Blaine shrugged pulling the t-shirt over his head. "The boy that I thought I'd spend the rest of my life with and I got them the day that he left to start his new life basically. I was so thankful at the time that I had a good fake ID, I was still months away from my eighteenth at the time. Sadly, things didn't really work out quite right with, erm uh well, you now." Blaine blushed softly, indicating towards his arm.

"Wait, and you never told him?"

"Nope, I thought it would be better to set him free and let him live his life without having to worry about me," Blaine's face filled with regret as he dropped into one of the bar stools they kept in the kitchen, lifting Alice back up onto the bench once more as he played with her hands. "So, I erm, I told him the one thing that I thought would make him hate me. I didn't know what was going to happen and I didn't want him to give up his dreams and come rushing back to try and help me when all he deserved was to be out of the God damn town and living the life he dreamed of."

"Blaine, what high school in Ohio did you graduate from?" Dani squeaked out quietly, one hand clamped around her throat as Blaine's amber eyes turned to her in confusion.

"McKinley in Lima, why?"

"Can you watch Alice and the shop for a minute please? I need to go and make a phone call." Dani choked out, trying to ignore Blaine's look of shock and confusion.

"Yeah sure, is something wrong?" Blaine pulled Alice into his lap and watched Dani with careful eyes.

"No, not at all, I just really need to make a phone call," She watched Blaine nod slowly and press a kiss to Alice's forehead as he turned her around in his arms, making Alice laugh before Dani bolted out of the back door, yanking out her phone as she ran.

"Come on, pick up pick up pick up," She muttered, feeling the tears sting her eyes as she paced the back alleyway.

"Dani, sweetheart, how's everything? How's my granddaughter?"

Dani almost screamed in relief at the cheerful voice on the end of the phone and forced her own joy into her voice. "Everything's fine Carol, and Alice is getting really big now, she's literally walking everywhere. It's quite daunting really."

"Oh that's wonderful, I remember when Finn started walking, he crashed into just about everything." Dani laughed softly, as ever amazed by this family's affect on her mood. "Can I do something for you? Just I know you're normally busy at work right now, right?"

"Oh, I have a new guy working for me now, I was going to leave him to manage the store and hire a couple more to work under him, but I prefer it this way and Dora's more than happy to take control of the second shop as long as no major problems arise. Umm could I speak to Burt please? It's quite important."

"Of course sweetheart, just give me a moment to try and find him."

Any composure that Dani had gained during her conversation with Carol evaporated the minute the man she considered her father answered the phone with his usual gruff hello. "Who the hell is Blaine Anderson to Kurt? And why do they have matching tattoos? And just how? What the hell is going on?"

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end before a silence that stretched on for eternity.

"I told Blaine that not telling him the truth would come back to bite him in the ass one day."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Long Way Round**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm working in making these faster so hopefully I'll get at least one more out after this one this week, I hope you enjoy it, it's definitely my favourite so far even if it is one of the shorter chapters. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed, and enjoy the chapter. Also as a last point I know that not many people text in full form but I really suck at attempting to come up with different ways to text so therefore for the purpose of this, everyone is texting in full form.**

**Emily-Mae**

**Chapter 5**

Half an hour into the phone call Burt was finally finished with his story that started with two young boys' in a private school and ended with the heartbreak of two young men, leaving Dani in an astonished silence as she mulled over what he had said. "Huh I guess that explains why Kurt pushed so hard for Blaine to become part of Alice's name."

"Yeah no kidding," Burt chuckled before sighing softly, "He's still got it bad for Blaine even now, seven years on. Are you ok sweetheart?"

"I guess so, just a little shell shocked, they've both been absolute idiots by the sounds of it. What can I do for them?"

"You need to leave them to figure it out for themselves. God knows they don't take kindly to anyone trying to meddle," Burt laughed dryly, Dani smiling at the sound of the man's laughter. "I am surprised that they haven't bumped into each other yet though if Blaine's been working there for six weeks now."

"Mmm Kurt's been stupidly busy with his designs lately and last week when he made it in, Blaine was off for his treatment week. Wait you're still in touch with Blaine aren't you? You knew he was coming to work for me!"

There was a pause before a slight chuckle sounded on the other end of the phone line. "I did, I did I'll admit. Blaine's like a son to me and I'm the closest damn thing that boy, and yes he will always be the pint sized private school boy that turned up in my garage with coffee telling me that I needed to give my son the sex talk to me, has to a father quite like you Dani." Burt exhaled gently and Dani closed her eyes, imagining the man flexing his cap whilst running a hand over his head, "As far as I'm concerned I'll fight to the death for my four kids because the three of you and Finn, you may not all be my biological kids but you're everything to me. Every screw up, every success story, everything about the four of you in general I love and I'll yell when you do something dangerous or which will potentially hurt you, but I'll protect all four of you to the ends of this earth regardless of how much you may all have hurt each other at certain points. I will always be proud of my kids, always."

Dani felt her eyes tearing up slightly and sniffled. "I love you Dad," she whispered using the word that she rarely used for Burt but which made his heart leap for joy whenever she did, same as when Blaine or Finn ever called him it although it tended to be easier to coax out of the boys.

"I love you too kid, but get back to Blaine alright? Knowing the boy he's probably terrified he's done something wrong."

Laughing softly to and nodding to herself, Dani reached up a hand to swipe the tears that were now freefalling down her face, "Will do, oh you're coming up in two weeks though, right?"

"Yep I need to check in on all of my kids and my granddaughter," Burt laughed faintly. "For starters, I need to make sure you and Kurt aren't working yourselves to death, next is making sure that Finn's actually going to work and then that Blaine's going to his doctors appointments and keeping up with his treatment, the boy has a mind like a sieve sometimes. That is not to mention that there is no way that Carol and I are missing our granddaughters first birthday, so I'll see you soon."

Dani beamed, glancing quickly at the coffee shops back door. "Excellent. I can't wait to see you both, and don't worry I'm looking out for all of the boys'. Kurt's being the most petulant at the minute to be honest," She laughed.

"Never doubted you for a second kid, or that Kurt would be the most difficult. I love you Dani and give Alice a kiss from both Carol and I."

"Will do and I love you too Dad. Send Carol my love too, I might have been a bit brash with her, tell her I'm sorry," Smiling once more, Dani hung up her phone and buried it back in her pocket once more. Straightening up from where she was leaning against the back wall, she ran her hands slowly over her face sinking in the new found information about two people she had thought she knew almost everything about, despite simply having a short but very intense relationship with Blaine and a long and winding history with Kurt. Steeling herself from allowing Blaine to find out she knew anything, Dani placed her hand on the door knob, allowing her eyes to flutter closed quickly once more before twisting it open.

"Sorry about that Blaine, I completely forgot that I promised my Dad I'd call him, something about Alice causing a mess reminded me," Dani shrugged sheepishly, smiling at him as she held up the phone.

Blaine laughed softly, finishing up a hot chocolate with all the works and passing it to a young girl as she skirted around the various tables to settle at the one in the corner. Alice watched her with interest and was about to follow her when Blaine stooped to pick her up, shaking his head at her as he set her back on a path to the back room that held all of her toys. "Don't worry about it, I forget to call my Dad all the time, and hell knows he gives me so much grief for it."

Dani tilted her head in inquisitiveness, "I thought Santana said you didn't talk to your parents anymore, and for very good reason too."

Blaine blushed and reached a hand round to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "He's not my real Dad, so to speak, he's the closest one I've ever had though. Erm, Burt's actually an old boyfriends Dad, but he's always been so good to me and never let me go through anything alone, so even after my parents practically deserted me and I broke up with said boyfriend, he kept in tough and was there for me when I needed someone."

"Fair enough," She smiled, reaching out and squeezing his hand gently, "Medium drip?"

"Please," Blaine breathed, shoulders visibly sagging in relief.

* * *

Dani heard the baby babbles and tilted her head towards the familiar sound, suddenly aware of the lack of Blaine's voice talking to Alice or dishes being thrown around as he filled the dishwasher and cleared the store up. It being the end of the day she had left Blaine to run the shop for the last few customers who were simply ordering take-outs, while she attempted to catch up on some paperwork in the room that trebled as their office, staff room and now as Alice's playroom. Cautiously, she stuck her head out of the door to see what was going on. What she did not expect was to see two of the most important people in her life staring at each other shock, hurt and an entire rainbow of emotions running across their faces.

Gulping she strode out of the back room, her head down as she plucked Alice from where she was sat happily in Kurt's tender hold. "I'll just be taking this out of the blast zone thank you very much." Retreating back to the cozy little office with Alice securely tucked up in one hand, she glanced once more at the shell-shocked men who had yet to move or acknowledge her presence.

She placed Alice on her play mat in the corner of the room, pulling out her phone whilst keeping an eye in the situation at the front of the shop, fully expecting one of them to blow up at any given minute. Her fingers moved expertly over her touch screen as she sent out the mass text without even having to glance at the phone.

Dani: Guys we have a situation.

This is not a drill.

Repeat not a drill

Santana: If you say that you baked a ring into a cake or something I will laugh mercilessly.

Britt: What drill were we supposed to have?

Sam: What's up peeps? And Dani chillax I'm sure nothing too bad could go down.

Mike: I don't like the sound of this, you're usually level-headed Dani…

Sebastian: Dani you don't panic for unknown causes what the hell is going on? Do you need me to come down there?

For once, Dani was glad that all of her friends had invested in the latest iPhone and could therefore see each others messages as her anger at the lot of them for keeping her in the dark on the situation they blatantly knew about was beginning to gnaw at her. Well, at least she knew that judging from previous reactions Sebastian and Santana at least knew what she was about to tell them, and she was fairly certain the others would catch on quickly enough.

Dani: Kurt is here. With Blaine. And I know for a damn fact that you all know what that means.

There was a pause in the texts as everyone clearly let the information sink in before all hell broke loose, Dani's phone buzzing continuously with demands for explanations and giving her advice. Brittany's query about her dolphins making Dani both smile and stare at the phone with a puzzled expression. Santana eventually managed to make herself be heard through the ruckus going on in the conversation, possibly offering the most information too.

Santana: Get out of there. Let them deal with it. Fuck knows they've waited far too long already.

Sebastian: All of you get to Madame Clara's as soon as possible, San and I will try to explain what's happening but we're still putting the pieces together ourselves.

Sending her confirmation of attendance and waiting as everyone else sent their own, Dani agreed to meet Sam on the corner within the next few seconds and quickly surveyed the two men still staring at one another curiosity now taking hold of their features. Taking a deep breath, Dani shouldered Alice's baby bag and reached down to grab the infant from the floor, fighting her into her lilac coat and hoisting her onto her hip, she grabbed the keys and made a move out of the office, unnerved that she had yet to hear any movement or voices from outside. Shaking her head, she managed to get Alice settled in her stroller without too much fuss and turned it to head for the door, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

Kurt and Blaine were still gawking at each other unmoving as she headed for the door, double checking the sign was flipped to closed as she paused and glanced at them. Turning, she eyed them carefully before tossing the keys to Blaine, stunned when he caught them one handed without even turning to look at her. "Lock up when you guys' are done please Blainers. Take as long as you need."

Kurt's eyes swivelled to look at her in disbelief now ad she rolled her own baby blues at him. "I trust Blaine to lock up this place Kurt, he's been working here for over a month and a half and done it various times so get over your shit." Eyes rolling between the two of them she sighed softly. "Please don't kill each other, I'm rather fond of you both and moreover, I need both of you as selfish as that makes me, I don't care." With that she gave them one more tight smile and walked out of the doors, leaving the ex-lovers alone together for the first time in seven years, ever since Blaine had managed to walk out the door that early morning in New York City, Kurt simply glaring as he had done so.

Both Kurt and Blaine let out a tense breath as the door shut behind her. Kurt's mouth opening and snapping shut multiple times as he tried desperately to form words. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys thanks to everyone reviewing, favouriting, following and reading this story. This is probably the chapter I'm most happy with so far (and also the longest by quite a way), I did consider splitting it into two parts but I couldn't really find an appropriate place to split it so I hope that you enjoy it and I hope I'll have the next part up in the next couple of days.**

**Chapter 6**

Time seemed to stand still as the two young men continued to stare at each other, darkness setting in quickly outside the window. Blaine was the first one to break the gaze, fixating himself on the thread of the grey zip up hoodie he as glad to have found in the staff room.

"Seriously? Seven years and you're just going to stand there in silence, you are unbelievable sometimes," Kurt laughed harshly, still glaring at the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine shuddered, steeling himself and setting his face into a hard look as he blinked away the tears, placing a smirk firmly on his lips as he glanced to Kurt once more. "I work here Sweetheart, or what does it look like?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock as he searched for something, anything in this older man that reminded him of his Blaine. Finding nothing, he fixed his own bitchy look onto Blaine. "Sarcasm was never your strong point Darling, leave that to me," He snapped, fire burning deep in his indigo eyes.

Feeling his nerve slip away along with his façade, Blaine shrugged nervously folding in on himself as he resumed picking at the thread on the hoodie, Kurt eyeing him curiously. The blue-eyed man felt the fight physically drain out of him as he collapsed into the nearest chair, keeping a watch on Blaine who was markedly now avoiding all eye contact. Memories of their last summer together, the last happy times they endured just after his senior year flooded through every part of him as his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. The memories simply kept storming through his mind, one after the other on their endless rampage.

* * *

"_I hate you. I actually genuinely hate you."_

_Blaine laughed grabbing Kurt's face in his two warm hands and planting a solid kiss on the boys' mouth making a large 'mwah' sound as he let go. "Like hell you freaking love me."_

"_Blaine, I am covered in flour, not to mention the state of your kitchen," Kurt laughed softly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends shoulders and drawing him nearer. "My hair and my outfit are ruined." The blue eyed teenager sighed softly, smiling when Blaine nuzzled into the crook of his neck with a mumble. Kurt kissed the top of the shorter boy's head gently and reached up a hand to tangle in his gelled hair, ultimately pulling it straight back out with a grunt of disgust. "Not to mention you have egg in your hair."_

_Pulling away, Blaine's amber eyes glittered in joy, "If I remember correctly Kurt Hummel, that would be your fault for cracking an egg over my head."_

_Kurt chuckled, "Shouldn't have ruined my outfit then should you? Now did you say your parents were away for the weekend?"_

_Scrunching up his nose in confusion, Blaine nodded slowly, "Yep, but what does th-" Catching on quickly when Kurt merely raised an eyebrow, Blaine smirked, grabbing Kurt and kissing him longingly again. "I love you Kurt Hummel," he whispered, peeling of Kurt's shirt as he pulled away, pulling his boyfriend with him up the stairs towards his bathroom as Kurt simply laughed._

_Pressing Blaine against the bathroom door, Kurt sucked gently on his collarbone, reaching up to turn the shower on, "I love you too Blaine Anderson."_

* * *

Blaine meanwhile was trying desperately to stop the never ending train of memories as he sunk slowly down the cake cabinet, his head in his hands as the long summer days spent just relaxing together either in the air conditioned Hummel household or in their garden started to prevail at the front of his mind once more.

* * *

"_What do you think that one looks like?" Blaine asked softly, tucked tightly into Kurt's side as they both sweltered in the heat of the summer, lying on the grass that had grown too long in the Hummel's back garden, yet still unable to let go of one another._

_Kurt's head tilted to rest on top of Blaine's, casually eyeing the cloud that the boy was looking at. "A blob," he answered dryly, making Blaine laugh and shove him lightly as he sat upright._

"_Kurt, come on, you suck at this game," Blaine chuckled, standing and moving to the shade of the tree, beckoning Kurt to follow him. Resettling with Kurt between his legs, Blaine rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and kissed his neck lightly sniggering at the shivers that shot down Kurt's spine._

"_Not all of us are two years old still," Kurt sniffed, the love evident in his voice as he gently stroked the back of Blaine's hands that were still wrapped around his middle. "What did you think it was like?"_

_Feeling Blaine shrug, Kurt leaned back trying to get as close as possible. "I was going to say it reminded me of Pavarotti."_

"_A round blob then?" Kurt smirked reminded instantly of the fat little bird that once hopped around the cage in his room. Feeling Blaine start shaking with laughter behind him, Kurt couldn't help but join in, the melodies of their laughter mixing and the worries of earlier in the day, Blaine's increasing tiredness and the sudden plague of nosebleeds, quickly forgotten. The boys' simply curled into one another and watched the world pass them by until the cool air finally settled around them and Carol was calling them in for Friday night dinner._

* * *

In retrospect, Blaine couldn't help but wonder if that day had been the start of everything that had happened between them the following month.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt whispered hoarsely half an hour later, his eyes trained on the slumped figure that was Blaine on the other side of the room.

"Where everything went wrong."

Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair as Blaine quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "What?"

Pushing himself to his feet once more, Blaine surveyed Kurt closely, taking in the slightly more defined features of the older man and if possible, the even brighter eyes than he remembered. "I just never thought I'd see you mess up your hair."

Kurt glared, "Having a baby tends to make you more lenient on those sorts of things. How's Eli?" He sneered, taking a moment of malicious joy at Blaine's wince of pain. "What? I can't ask how the guy that essentially helped you destroy our relationship is?"

"I don't know," Blaine muttered, glancing to his hands.

"Oh, clearly he was worth risking us for then," Kurt scoffed, shaking his head in anger. "I just don't understand why Blaine, I cant even begin to understand it."

Blaine laughed shallowly, "Yes, because everything revolves around you, huh? Absolutely everything." He glanced away from Kurt's shocked eyes, trying to fill his head with the lies that he had needed to survive since the beginning of his senior year of high school. Kurt didn't need him, never needed him, he wouldn't care, wouldn't want to know what was happening to Blaine. Why would he? Kurt was going to have it all, he didn't need Blaine holding him back from that. He let the lies swim around his head hoping that he could at least make out the pretense of believing them even when he knew in his soul that Kurt was one of the most selfless people he knew, but that inevitably had been why Blaine had had no other option but to let him go.

Kurt tilted his head and studied Blaine, shaking it slightly. "No, no, you don't believe that, and that's not me being big headed or thinking I'm amazing or whatever, its because I know you Blaine Anderson. After all this time, I still know you possibly better than anyone else. The way the corner of your right eye is twitching, the way your neck is rigid, you're lying to me and I want to know why. Hell, I deserve to know why."

"You don't know me better than anyone else, you don't know me at all."

Scoffing, Kurt stood up, shaking his head heatedly, "Yeah well, want to tell me why that is?"

"Because you weren't there Kurt! You weren't there," Blaine exploded, sobbing as he collapsed to his knees.

Kurt's own tears rushing down his face like mini waterfalls he gradually edged towards Blaine, desperate to comfort him. "My senior year was like something from a horror story," Blaine murmured gruffly, voice suddenly void of emotion as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Pulling his knees next into his chest, he glanced at Kurt once more. "Please don't make me relive it Kurt, please, I can't, I just can't," Burying his face in his hands, body shaking with sobs. Kurt stooped, gathering Blaine into his arms and rocking him gently, trying to stop the way his heart shattered and his breathing hitched at how tense Blaine became in his arms.

"It's ok, B. Oh my Little B," He muttered, one hand tenderly wrapping around Blaine's head, tucking it under his chin as he continued to rock them, humming softly.

"I always thought you were the only person who truly knew me and knew when I needed you. I needed you and you weren't there!" Kurt's eyes widened as he hissed in pain into the silence that had surrounded them the hurt of that night in Battery Park seven years ago when the words were last uttered stinging his every fiber.

"You know what fine. That's just fucking fine." Laughing harshly Kurt released Blaine, pushing himself to his feet and storming over to the door. "You know I thought you were different at one point Blaine. I thought that you were it for me that we were forever. I can see now that I couldn't have been more wrong. You're a liar and a cheat just like all the rest of them."

Kurt thundered out of the door slamming it closed with such ferocity that Blaine felt it from where he was still collapsed over next to the cake cabinet, his knees drawn tightly to his chest, eyes streaming with tears that had needed to be shed for years.

"I was just trying to protect you," he whispered to the empty shop slowly trying to pull together the pieces of his heart once more.

* * *

"How bad do you think the fall out from this is going to be?" Sam queried munching on a twinkie with Brittany watching him enviously.

"God knows, but I'd say we're about to find out," Mike answered quietly from where he was perched on the windowsill. "Blaine just entered the building and he didn't look happy."

Sighing, Mike stood and collapsed next to Santana on the couch, smiling slightly when her head dropped to his shoulder. "Whatever it is, we'll deal with it as a family, just like we've dealt with everything as a family."

"That includes Dani and Seb now too, right?" Brittany smiled, dancing through the room lightly, not as completely oblivious to the tension in the room as she made out, fiddling with a picture of the five of them in a hospital room from years ago.

"Oh yeah," Sam smiled, slouching in the armchair and pulling Brittany onto his lap, her legs sticking out sideways over the arm. "But for right now, I'd say we need to work on mission lets keep Blaine calm because stress and anxiety will do nada for his health. Commencing in five, four, three, two…"

As if on cue, the door swung violently open, Blaine barreling in as he charged through the apartment, sniffling slightly.

"Blaine, what happened?" Santana called, pushing herself to her feet.

Blaine simply shook his head slamming his bedroom door ferociously closed behind him, the ultimate last look being one of not wanting to be disturbed.

"Well, that went well," Sam nodded, smiling sheepishly at the glares from the other three, Santana moving to knock on Blaine's door with Mike following closely behind her. The two blondes left behind looked at each other and shrugged, heading to the kitchen to put the coffee on, fearing a long night in front of them.

"Blaine, come on, open up, please." Santana pleaded, knocking again on the locked door, resting her forehead against the cool white wood as she remained the only one stood next to it twenty minutes or so later.

"For the millionth time Santana, please just leave me alone!"

Hearing the retching start back up again, Santana dragged a helpless hand through her hair. Throwing a fist at the door followed by a shriek, "Blaine, come on, you need us."

"I don't need anyone," A weak voice answered back, the heaving pausing for a couple of moments before resuming once more.

Feeling a warm hand clench around her wrist, Santana looked up into Sam's sad emerald eyes. "Come on Tana, he won't let you near him in that state, you know he won't. We'll sit up in the living room for as long as it takes for him to let us back in. Blaine's stubborn, it's why you two get along so well and also why you fight so much."

Nodding slightly, Santana allowed Sam to pull her back through into the living room mutely, the two dissolving onto the floor beside Mike and Brittany, four mugs of steaming coffee placed out in a circle. Brittany silently dealt the cards out and the four continued with a tradition that had begun in a cold dark hospital waiting room seven years ago. Blaine could be stubborn, but so had his roommates learnt to be. Wordlessly, Brittany took hold of Santana's hand and looked to Sam to start the first game.

Their persistence paid of when not even an hour later, the door to Blaine's room creaked quietly open, the young man shuffling into the living room. "Sannie, please help me, it won't stop," A tiny voice cried.

Santana's head whipped up and she gasped at the blood gushing from Blaine's nose his entire face a sea of red as Brittany whimpered in fear beside her. Mike leapt to his feet and ran to the kitchen, Brittany flying out after him, Sam simply sat frozen in shock.

"Sam call 911," Santana shrieked rushing over to Blaine and helping him collapse into a chair trying to ignore his trembling and the weak grasp one of his hands had on her whilst the other attempted to plug his nose. Mike and Brittany rushing back in, a bottle of meds and towels galore clutched in their grasp as Sam whipped out his phone, dialing an all too familiar number.

"You'll be okay B, you'll be okay," She whispered, her eyes betraying her as she wrapped him up in her arms, Brittany pressing the towel to his nose, the blood seeming endless.

* * *

"Dude, we got to get going, a call came in and we're closest, let's go. It's a blues and twos situation!" Puck yelled, dragging Finn away from Rachel and hopping into the driver's seat of their rig, placing the sirens and lights on full blast as he peeled out of their parking space, flying down the block.

Finn shook his head, laughing slightly, "Puck, you spent far too long in London bro."

Puck simply shrugged, "I like the city and it's a pretty awesome expression, so sue me. This doesn't sound like a good one Hudson. The guys' younger than us and it just doesn't sound good at all."

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Santana screamed, glaring at Sam.

"Does it look like it?" The blonde man snapped back, glaring at her as Mike pushed him out of the front door.

"We'll go wait for them out front, just keep him awake girls," Mike muttered closing the door behind them and leaving Brittany singing softly to Blaine while Santana tried to muffle her sobs, Blaine's head now elsewhere with the amount of blood loss.

Blaine giggled quietly to himself, "Brittany did anybody ever tell you that you sound like a fairy? A very prettiful, beautiful fairy," He slurred softly, flicking one of her braids away from her face.

"Thank you Blaine," She whispered stopping her song momentarily to cast Santana a worried look, the brunette now biting her lip so hard it was bleeding itself. "Stop that San, there's enough blood being lost in this room right now." She muttered, whipping the third towel away from Blaine's face and replacing it with another, the red rapidly seeping into the white threads.

"Shit, they have to be here soon, I don't remember it being this bad this time round before," Sam muttered, pacing the pavement outside the front of their building, staring up the street as he willed the ambulance to appear there and then.

Mike smiled sadly, placing a steadying hand on Sam's shoulder. "He'll be fine Sam. Blaine's a tough cookie, he's been to hell and back on numerous occasions over the past seven years. It's a hell of a setback, yes, but he will get better, mainly because he has to be because I refuse to imagine a life without him end of."

Sam opened his mouth to answer back just as the ambulance came flying round the corner, pulling to an abrupt stop in front of the waving young men. "Alright, I'm assuming that you two know the patient, which flat is it?" Both Mike and Sam's mouths dropped in shock, Finn dropping his paramedics bag as they simply stared at each other.

Five minutes later the sound of a window slamming open stunned them all to look up as Santana's head stuck out anger burning deeply in her eyes as tears gushed down her cheeks. "I swear to God if you morons aren't in this flat in the next five seconds I will make it so that each and every one of you will never consider ever attempting sex again in your entire lifetimes!" With that the window snapped shut again and the four men glanced quickly at one another before Sam and Mike were leading the way inside, filling the two young paramedics in on Blaine's medical history as they went.

"Crap, is that how much blood he's already lost?" Puck muttered rushing straight to Blaine as Finn cursed under his breath yelling about running back to the rig to get the stretcher.

"More," Santana whispered, "I think he's been bleeding for at least an hour and he's been throwing up almost constantly too. I don't know whether it's a side affect from the treatment or from the taste of blood, he despises it. It can't be an infection with his PICC line though I cleaned that out last night." She finished with a rue smile as Blaine kept his eyes fixed on Puck's Mohawk, ignoring Santana's fingers curling in his hair and Puck's fingers trying to take his pulse.

Puck glanced up at her in surprise. "You're very knowledgeable about it," He muttered pressing the towel back to Blaine's face and using his other hand to cup the man's cheek carefully, smiling softly when Blaine nestled into it still curiously watching the Mohawk.

"Someone had to learn to take care of him," She shrugged softly, "As if I wouldn't have learned by now, it's been seven years since I first flushed out a PICC line."

"Seven- oh-," Puck cut off wide eyed as one glance from Santana told him everything he needed to know. Tenderly, he pulled the towel off of Blaine's nose, "The bleedings eased but I still want to take him in. He'll need to see his specialist and he's lost a lot of blood, you said he wasn't as lucid as he should be right?"

"Given that he just called Britt a 'prettiful fairy' I would say not," Santana snapped, glaring at Puck.

"Ok then," Puck stood up, placing Blaine's own hand on the towel to keep it in place as Finn pushed back into the room. "We'll just get him settled on the board and take him straight in the rig."

Brittany giggled and Mike released a small smile as Sam smirked at them, leaning on the wall beside the door. "If you think you'll get him on that thing without a fight good luck," Sam quirked an eyebrow, "He's still Blaine, no matter how illogical he's being, he'll still be fiercely independent and fight you all the way."

"What the hell do you suggest then?" Finn growled sharply glaring at them as Mike and Sam scowled straight back.

"Let him walk for himself, but lean on you for support," Brittany suggested, smiling at Blaine as he pulled the towel away from his face revealing that the blood had slowed to a trickle.

"Alright then big guy, let's get you to the hospital," Finn muttered, flinging his bag onto his back and picking up one side of Blaine, stunned at how light the man was and shooing Puck away when he tried to help.

"I'm not a child you… you giant," Blaine murmured gazing skywards to Finn and narrowing his eyes as Mike snorted with laughter.

"Thanks for that Blaine," Finn sighed, opening the back doors to the rig and helping him inside, noticing Santana stood to the side, clad in what was clearly one of the men's hooded sweaters. "San, it's family only in the rig."

"Do not test me Hudson," Santana screamed sharply. Puck simply shrugged as she hopped into the rig beside Blaine, taking hold of his hand tightly. Finn glanced to the others getting into one of the cars parked further down the street and nodded slightly to Sam who returned the gesture as Finn leaped into the back of the rig, slamming the doors, Puck pulling swiftly away from the curb.

"Sannie, I don't feel well," Blaine whined quietly as Finn handed Santana a basin, Blaine instantaneously emptying his stomach into it, along with another torrent of blood.

"Shit, Puck sirens and lights, step on it!" Finn yelled abruptly the sirens instantly blared out from overhead, Puck casting a worried glance into the mirror.

"I want Kurt, Sannie, can I have Kurt?" Blaine whimpered causing the other three occupants to wince as Finn loaded up a syringe with a sedative pulling Blaine's sleeve up and injecting it into the PICC line.

"We need to keep him calm Santana, this might be the only way to guarantee it, he needs blood and fluids desperately," Finn maneuvered the smaller man onto the gurney and quickly checked his stats once more, watching Santana closely at the same time.

"You can have anything you want baby boy, anything you want, just please, God please survive this," Santana choked out, squeezing Blaine's hand as his fingers went limp around hers, Finn's hand attempting to rub soothing circles into her back.

* * *

Kurt stumbled into his apartment, shock still written all over his face as he dumped his bag by the door and leaned on it heavily. "Da! Da! Da!" Alice squealed as she raced up the corridor towards him, arms up expecting a hug the second she reached him.

Swinging the baby girl up onto his hip, Kurt pressed gentle butterfly kisses all over her face. "I love you my sweet little angel, please always remember that," He muttered as Alice watched him carefully with her large blue eyes. Another almost identical set watching him from a doorway slightly further along the corridor. "Please, please Dani, I can't handle this right now, please just let it be."

The young woman shrugged, pressing a hand to the back of Alice's head as the young girl ran by her on her way back into the living room. "Fine, but know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to. Just one question, are you ok?"

"Far from it," Kurt smiled scathingly, hanging up his coat and gazing back at Dani.

"Fair enough," She smiled softly and tilted her head, "Come on, Seb just made a fresh pot of coffee that has your name all over it."

He smiled as he watched Alice playing with her ball on the floor, chasing it between Sebastian and Elliott as they rolled it through her legs to each other. He accepted the mug of coffee gratefully from Dani, still watching the trio carefully, envying Alice's innocence and Sebastian and Elliott's bliss.

Kurt collapsed onto the sofa and was just about asleep when 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse was suddenly blaring into the room.

"Sorry Kurt," Dani muttered, grabbing her phone and sliding icon across the screen to answer the call, "Hey Tana…Wait what? Tana, please God tell me this is just your seriously sick idea of a joke." Dani was instantly on her feet pacing, the three men in the room shooting confused looks at each other, watching Dani's eyes fill with tears as she pulled the phone away from her ear, turning to Sebastian. "Seb we need to go." At his blank expression Dani screeched and grabbed his hand pulling him from the room and decisively out of the apartment.

"Any idea what that was about?" Kurt blinked turning to the equally confused Elliott who simply shook his head.

Rachel smiled softly, clutching the stem of her wine glass as Elliott swung Alice round in circles baby giggles filling the air as the brunette turned to her blue eyed best friend sat on the other side of the couch. "So what, they got a phone call and just up and left?"

"Yep pretty much," He murmured grinning as Alice chanted 'Ellott' again and again, following him into the kitchen. "That was like an hour ago, I haven't heard anything since but Dani was pretty upset."

"That's weird," Rachel scrunched up her nose then casually eyed Kurt, "Sooooo want to tell me what's going on with you?"

"Blaine's in town."

Rachel inhaled sharply, shaking her head furiously. "Kurt, you can't be thinking of taking him back right?"

"Erm, I'm not sure?" Kurt offered, trying to avoid Rachel's horrified gaze, "The others seem to think it's a good idea."

"But Kurt, just remember how broken you were the last time. The rest of them weren't there. They don't know what you went through."

"We may not have been there in the beginning Rachel but we damn well saw how upset and broken up Kurt was," A voice sounded from the door causing both Rachel and Kurt to whip around and stare at a red eyed Sebastian. "I also remember how in love the two of you were in high school and how strong and together you were even when I was trying to break you up, still sorry for that by the way, maybe now's the time to see if you can get that back? I'm not going to stand in your way Kurt. I'm going to encourage you to go for it because quite frankly the way you two looked at each other, it's how I look at Elliott. You were in love and because of that you made each other better people and pushed any boundaries you set yourselves to the limits."

"This is ridiculous!" Rachel fumed, "I can't believe I'm even hearing this. You know what, I'm going to Quinn's for the night. Kurt you need to clear your head and move on, you should've moved on years ago."

Rachel stormed out of the room, slamming the door to her room when she got there and both men heard her singing loudly as she pranced around her room, packing a bag. Sebastian eyed Kurt closely, shaking his head at how broken up the man seemed. Sitting beside him, he gently took one of Kurt's hands in his and kissed the back of his hand comfortingly.

"She's wrong Kurt," He whispered softly, "Not to mention the fact of who the hell is she to judge? She blatantly never moved on from Finn given that they're still together now"

"Not you too," Kurt scoffed, wrenching his hand from Sebastian's.

Sebastian shrugged standing up. "Look, I just came back here to get Elliott, I need him tonight, but think about it Old Betty White, excluding Alice, who has made you the happiest person in this world?" At Kurt's silence Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Bite me meerkat."

"Nah thanks I always preferred your ex," Sebastian smirked leaving the apartment to drag Elliott back to the hospital. Kurt's mouth hung open in shock as he heard the front door close, Alice coming back into the room clutching a cookie as if it were her new most prized possession.

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt!"

"Finn shut up! I just got Alice down for the night," Kurt glowered as he shut the baby's door quietly and stepped out into the hallway, the baby monitor firmly attached to his belt.

Finn panted heavily, wincing as he noted the crabby mood Kurt was evidentially already in. "Sorry. But I really need to talk to you, like now."

"Fair enough, I'm the only one here. Your girlfriend rushed out in a huff after Sebastian had a go at her, she said she was going to Quinn's and God knows where the rest of them have gone to, they just said they had to leave in a hurry and left me and Alice." Shrugging slightly, Kurt smiled and ushered Finn into the living room, picking up toys that Alice had deposited in random places as he went.

"Blaine's back in town."

Kurt instantly froze from where he was picking up a cuddly duck and turned to look directly at Finn, his giant of a brother wringing his hands nervously gazing at Kurt. "I know, he works for Dani," The slightly younger brother answered frostily, resuming what he had been doing.

"Kurt, here, listen, I mean," Finn groaned, running an aggravated hand through his hair and grabbing Kurt's wrist, dragging the lithe man over to the couch and forcing his to sit as he himself resumed the pacing he had started earlier in the hospital. Sighing, he sat down beside Kurt had took his hand, sharp blue eyes observing him curiously. "Kurt, the reason I know he's here, Puck and I, we just had him in the back of the rig. He's really, really sick Kurt."

Kurt paled drastically, his hand clenching desperately around Finn's as a source of comfort. Finn easily shifted them both so that he had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt. "Wh-what? F-F-Finn, please?" Kurt gasped out, his eyes filling with tears for the second time that night.

"I know, I know. Shhh, come on Kurt, take a deep breath," Finn whispered calmly, rubbing Kurt's back in circular movements.

"911? Finn, God, tell me he's not dead."

Finn chewed his bottom lip, shaking his head slowly. "No, little brother, but he's not good either. I think that you need to talk to Santana."

"Wait, why Santana? She's in town?" Kurt queried, tears still dripping down his face as he searched Finn's features for an answer.

Finn nodded continuing to search Kurt's face for any signs of further distress. "Yeah. From what I can guess from what she was saying in the rig, she, Blaine, Brittany, Sam and Mike all live together."

"Wait a minute, I thought it was family members only in the rig though?"

Finn shrugged, a wry smile covering his face as he unwound his arms from around Kurt. "I don't think he has anything to do with his family anymore and she was there when 911 was called." Standing, he made his way to the door and raised an eyebrow at Kurt, "Besides, do you want to try and tell Santana no?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys thanks for everyone reading it really means a lot. Anyway, I got this finished earlier than I expected so take a look. Its been a pretty bad week and I've kind of taken it out on the boys' so don't expect it to be a really happy one but I hope you like it nonetheless. So yeah, give it a read and let me know what you think. I should have the next part up by Sunday at the latest hopefully.**

**Emily-Mae**

**Chapter 7**

Two days later the frosty atmosphere that had filled the apartment was getting too much for Dani as she watched Sebastian and Rachel glare steadily at each other over bowls of Cheerio's. Elliott sat nervously in the middle, ultimately on Sebastian's side, gripping his hand tightly but ready to jump in wherever necessary. Sighing she left the kitchen to go wake her daughter up, only to be confronted in the living room with Kurt holding the still half asleep baby tightly to his hip.

"Oh erm, I was just coming to get her," Dani muttered quietly, playing with the sleeves of her jumper clearly too big on her tiny frame as Kurt realised it had actually once upon a time been his own comfort jumper that had seemingly disappeared whilst Dani was pregnant. In reality, the actual owner of the baby blue Dalton jumper was the reason for the contention creeping into every seam of the household.

"Yeah, well, I figured she could come to work with me today that way I'll know she's not around anyone she doesn't need to be around," Kurt answered icily, Alice watching him with wide eyes as she sucked relentlessly on her binky, crying out and holding her arms out for Dani with a whimper.

"Kurt, cut it out for God's sake you're scaring our daughter," Dani snapped, striding over and snatching Alice out of Kurt's arms, hugging her tightly and whispering sweet nothings in the little girl's ear as she relaxed into her mother's touch, one tiny hand reaching up and curling around her ear playing gently with it, a sure sign that tiredness was still clouding every being of her. Kurt watched on suitably guiltily as Dani continued to comfort their daughter.

"Stop taking it out on us Kurt," Dani murmured, glancing up and locking eyes with him, "We don't deserve it, yes we love you, hell you are Alice's favourite person in this entire universe. You don't think that makes me so jealous it's not even funny sometimes? But we also love Blaine to pieces and we don't need this. It's been two days of nothing but cold glares and snarky comments. Had I known what he was to you, then sure, I probably would have told you, but how was I supposed to know that he was the same boy who broke your heart in high school? You never even uttered his name. I know you can be a bitch Kurt, but I never thought that you'd turn into that person. Please just sort out whatever the hell is going around your head right now."

Kurt shuffled slightly on the spot, glancing up cautiously at two of the most important people in his life. To his horror, for the first time in two days he could see the damage that he was actually doing. Alice was watching him cautiously, a hint of fear actually crossing her miniature features as she snuggled further into Dani's shoulder. Dani meanwhile looked on the verge of breaking down, her eyes rimmed red and her bottom lip quivering. She looked so tiny and frail stood with Alice clinging to her as if her life depended on her that the rush of guilt surging through Kurt almost crippled him. "I need you Kurt. I just, I can't lose anyone else."

"I am so sorry," He breathed out stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around his girls, thankful when Dani collapsed against him. "So, so sorry."

Dani nodded slightly into his shoulder. "Yeah, I know, I am too for what it's worth," She whispered her voice breaking as he settled onto the couch, pulling both of his girls onto his lap.

"How about we have one of our 'we're anything but a normal family' days today," He muttered, feeling the need to try and pull them tighter to him still. "We can stay in pj's all day and watch Disney and eat God awful foods, hmm? I already know that you've left Dora and her staff in charge of both coffee shops this week and it won't physically kill me to have a day off."

"That truly sounds amazing," Dani sniffled, clutching the collar of Kurt's shirt, rubbing it gently between her fingers. "But first, you need to defuse the bomb that's about to explode at any given minute in the kitchen i.e. the Rachel and Sebastian situation. That is also not to mention that you and I both know that there is no way that you'll settle into a day of doing nothing until you find out what you're missing."

"So fill me in."

Dani pulled back to look directly into Kurt's eyes, Alice whining wearily at the momentary lack of contact. "Kurt, that's not my place to say and you know it."

Kurt sighed softly and nodded. "I suppose not. You have their address?"

Dani chewed on her lip carefully nodding her head as she reached over Kurt to grab the pen and paper sat on the arm of the couch and quickly scribbled the address down, tearing out the page and handing it to Kurt with wide eyes. "They only just got home this morning Kurt, so go easy ok?"

Kurt glanced at her slightly perplexed and scoffed vaguely, "Princess, with Santana easy is never an option." Kissing the girls once more, he glanced to the kitchen and eased himself out from underneath them, shrugging on his coat and heading out into the warm spring air leaving baffled and nervous housemates behind.

* * *

"Oh, Porcelain. I didn't think I'd ever see you here. Who broke Sebastian or Dani?" Santana sneered, turning abruptly and stalking into the apartment, leaving Kurt to shut the door and follow her to the kitchen table where she was currently sat trying, and failing miserably, to get some work done.

"What the fuck happened Santana? And why the hell didn't you call me when whatever went down in his senior year did?"

"Damn, Pretty Boy swears, my, my, my we are all grown up now huh?"

"Damn it Santana!" He snapped, slamming his hands on the table, making her jump.

Santana glared, casting a worried look to Blaine's room where the young man was still trying to sleep of the events of the past forty-eight hours. "I will ask you politely only once to shut your trap Hummel. Had you not stupidly believed the shit that that boy spewed to you seven years ago you would know exactly the hell that was currently going on. As it happens, I'm not entirely sure you deserve to know."

Kurt paled drastically, sinking into one of the chairs next to Santana, "He-he d-didn't."

"Cheat on you?" Santana asked wryly watching Kurt nod not trusting his mouth to form words. "Course not that boy was like a lovesick freaking puppy even with the distance and the loneliness I doubt he ever would've." Santana's face softened as she looked to the broken man in front of her, "He was trying to protect you Kurt in case the worst actually did happen I would assume, he was still tiny then and his Dad was freakishly huge by comparison. You know what Blaine's always been like. He puts others before himself most of all he puts you above all else."

"Oh god what have I done," Kurt whimpered, wrapping his arms around his middle and leaning towards the table.

"Not a lot of good," Santana sighed softly, getting up and pressing a comforting hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it gently, "But there is a lot you can fix Kurt, although I will say it takes two to tango. Blaine made just as many mistakes as you did, for one, he should've trusted you to make up your own mind." Glancing up as the kettle started to whistle, Santana simply looked at Kurt who nodded slowly. "Alright, get me the milk out of the fridge then, we have extra milky, extra sugary tea here," She laughed softly, pulling three mugs down from the shelf.

Handing Kurt one of the mugs, Santana held up her finger in a 'one moment' gesture and quickly headed off down the corridor next to the kitchen, rapping lightly on a door and entering without waiting for an answer. Kurt sniffled slightly and leaned backwards onto the cooker, trying to imagine what could have gone so wrong so quickly all those years ago. Santana pointed to the table and silently took the mug of tea that Kurt offered as he sunk into the chair opposite, watching her inquisitively.

"It was bad Kurt, it was so, so bad. He was just so ill, and then, then he tried to," She broke off with a choked sob and Kurt felt his hand move automatically to cover hers on the table, feeling a rush of empathy and shock that the girl who had always had such a strong defence was so easily broken by what had happened.

"The butler, Carson, he found him. If it wasn't for Carson, I don't think our Blainers would be here right now…he was lying in a pool of his own blood," Santana's voice cracked further and Kurt's hand flew to his mouth, eyes wide with unshed tears. "He cut, Kurt, God he tried to hurt himself and none of us even saw the warning signs, none of us saw what was going on in his life. It was three weeks after I dropped out of Kentucky from what I remember, so I think it would be about six weeks after the two of you had 'the break up'." Santana used her fingers to quote 'the break up', making Kurt frown slightly before her hand reached back out to take hold of his once more.

"When they got him to the hospital, they found bruises on just about every inch of him. Part of it was the illness, but in reality his father had been at it for months…and Blaine, my stupid, sweet, adorable little hobbit, he lied for them. He kept covering for them after all of the torture that they put him through. He was supposed to be their baby Kurt and they were practically torturing him." Santana and Kurt were both crying by this point, neither able to understand why any of it had had to happen. "It was only three years ago that he finally got up the courage to agree to prosecute them, and then that turned into one hell of a year given the allegations that flew back and forth and the court appearances, and God I thought we were going to lose him again." Santana tightened her grip on Kurt's hand, reaching out her other hand to draw any warmth she could from Kurt, as a cold seemed to stream through her body. Her eyes flickered over the wood grain of the table, trying to figure out where to go next in the story of the year from hell as it had been dubbed around their apartment.

"He moved in with Britt and her parents, they were still registered foster parents from when Britt was a kid, for the rest of his senior year, and he saw your Dad everyday. Your Dad took him to all of his hospital appointments every time he needed them and sat with him through all of the treatment, even when it made him crabby and angry. He was on your families medical insurance after all I guess, but I think personally that it was just that your Dad really does care deeply for Blaine. B even saw your Dad when you were home for the holidays and Summer which is why I was always so angry at you for doing nothing, but I guess now that you just didn't know." One glance to Kurt's puzzled, wet eyes confirmed her suspicions and Santana took a deep breath before continuing her story.

"After their graduation the three of us and Sam moved in together and Mike joined us after he decided Chicago wasn't for him. We stayed in Lima so that Blaine could continue his treatment and I suppose we just got settled, tied down by jobs and college at OSU. Then a year ago we decided to move here. Blainers had just got an awesome apprenticeship at one of the top hotels in the city."

"Sadly working there proved too much in the end what with his relapse and all. Which is why he took the job with Dani I guess, flexibility and all, and I got a promotion, so we all moved out here together." She chuckled darkly, a hopeless look flooding her eyes, "He'd been all clear since he was twenty but then six months ago, it was back and now…I just don't know what to do anymore. It's why we're so close, we're family pure and simple and I won't let anyone, and I mean anyone, hurt any of them so you damn well better be sure about this Porcelain."

"Wait, what's this illness? I never knew any of that though. Oh God Santana what did I do?" Kurt whispered the tears that filled his eyes now overflowing down his cheeks for the second time that week.

"He never told you," Santana murmured, eyes widening in astonishment, as more tears of her own flooded into them, a sudden realisation sending shockwaves through everything she thought was true. "I knew he hadn't told you about his parents but, fuck Hummel, I thought he'd told you about…crap, Kurt I am so, so sorry."

Kurt simply shook his head, confused as to where this was going and why Santana suddenly seemed like he wasn't the one at fault as he watched her gnaw on her bottom lip, obviously battling a severe conflict in her own head. When she took a shaky breath and looked at him with a determined expression, Kurt hardened himself, petrified of what he would hear.

"Kurt, Blaine had and has leukaemia."

And just like that, Kurt Hummel's world fell apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey, I am so sorry about how late this one got, time has seriously disappeared this past week. Anyway thanks a lot to anyone reviewing and favouriting this story, it's nice to know that you like it :) . Sorry once more for the lateness of this but let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 8**

"Santana, God where's your-"

"Last door at the end of the hall," She interrupted watching him carefully.

With one terse nod, Kurt was up out his chair and sprinting towards the bathroom, one hand clamped firmly over his mouth as he slammed the door behind him.

Santana winced and sighed softly as the heaving began. Standing from the table, she gathered the mugs and placed them in the sink, pulling out a glass and a packet of tablets from the overhead cupboard. Unscrewing a bottle of water she tipped it into the glass and popped one of the pills out of the packaging waiting for Kurt to emerge once more.

Fidgeting restlessly, she couldn't stand the helplessness she felt as she glanced between the closed bathroom door and Blaine's sealed bedroom door. Guilt and anger filled her as she tried to figure out who exactly was to blame for the events seven years ago. All of her answers, much to her annoyance, stemmed back to multiple guilt shared between Blaine for not telling Kurt the truth in the first place and Kurt for believing Blaine, although she was beginning to question the fault of the latter as she knew first hand how brilliant of an actor Blaine could be. Then of course there were the roles she herself, Burt, Carole, Sam, Britt and Mike had all played in the so called cover up. Every single one of them had known exactly what was going down and not a single one of them thought to tell Kurt what was really going on. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the world's way of punishing them all, making Blaine ill a second time. In her heart of hearts, she knew the two men that were currently mere metres away from one another were meant to be and with that thought rattling around her mind, she made it her exact mission to make sure that firstly Blaine got better again and secondly the two of them would end up sickeningly in love again because truth be told, Santana missed the corny lovesick side of Blaine at times and it seemed that both of them could use a break from heart ache at long last.

Kurt finally shuffled back into the room looking pale and clammy. "Well, that was a lovely freaking experience."

"Knew you wouldn't keep up the swearing," Santana smirked, holding out the water and the tablet.

"What's this?"

"An anti-sickness tablet," Santana shrugged gently as Kurt studied it suspiciously. "Place it on your tongue and wait for it to dissolve. We have them in every room of the house so they're on close hand for B, or those suffering a hangover. They taste like crap but work wonders."

"Thanks," Kurt murmured, tipping the tablet into his mouth and wincing at the taste as the two of them sunk back into their chairs once more.

Stretching a hand over the table, Santana waggled her fingers until Kurt snuck his hand into hers with a tiny laugh. "He'll get better Kurt, he did last time and he will this time."

"How do you know?" Kurt questioned quietly, his petrified large blue eyes searching Santana's equally scared chocolate ones.

Santana shrugged slightly trying to rid the images of the seventeen year old Blaine in a hospital bed curled up amongst the white sheets looking paler than she had ever seen anyone look but with shocking purple and fading yellow bruises littering his skin. "Because he has to."

"Sannie?" A child like voice whimpered behind them as Kurt whipped around and Santana lurched from her seat diving towards Blaine to keep his swaying figure upright. "What's going on?" Blaine eyed Kurt warily, sliding his head onto Santana's shoulder as the girl wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.

Santana glanced to Kurt eyes wide, unsure of what to say when the blue eyed man answered Blaine's question for her. "I came to find out what's really been going on for the last seven years Blaine."

"Oh," Blaine murmured nervously twitching as Santana rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back still aware that she was his biggest support.

Kurt chewed his lip softly, unsure what to say but when his eyes met Blaine's a mutual understanding seemed to pass through the pair, Kurt blatantly interpreting Blaine's need for him to be around in the depths of his miserable honey eyes. A slight incline of Kurt's head gave Blaine the hope that he needed for the day and Kurt couldn't help but be left breathless at the dazzling smile that crossed the younger man's face.

Sensing the tension leave the room, Santana grinned, reaching a hand up to yank at Blaine's baby blue beanie currently perched on his head. "B, why in the world do you have your beanie on in the house?" Laughing she went to tug it off when Blaine's hand shot up and grabbed at her wrist, a faint blush covering his features as he pulled away from her, favouring leaning against the counter.

"Don't take it off." Blaine laughed, one hand shakily reaching up to securely keep his beanie in place as he threw a playful glare at Santana, tiredness still evident in his expression.

"Bald patch?" She questioned her eyebrow soaring into her hairline as she interrogated him.

"Yeah," He sighed groggily rubbing his hands down his face, Kurt watching closely as Santana's face softened again.

"You're lucky you look good in beanies, B."

"I look good in everything," He smirked as both Kurt and Santana rolled their eyes good humoredly, "Here's hoping the front curls will stay again. I like them sticking out of the front." Smiling slightly, he reached up his still trembling hand to spring one of the few curls sticking out of the front of the beanie.

"Aah yes, at least part of the reason you stopped gelling your hair thanks be to God," Santana rolled her eyes, nudging him as Blaine grinned faintly.

"Disney day?"

"For you, my dear? Anything."

Blaine laughed softly, wrapping his arms round her in a bear hug that made her feel safe and secure no matter how weak Blaine's grasp. "Want to stay Kurt?"

Kurt laughed a little, "I'd love that actually but I already promised Dani that we could have the exact same thing with Alice today."

Santana smirked, pulling away from Blaine and tugging her phone from her pocket, shooting off several rapid texts. "Sorted, she's bundling Alice up and heading over here to join in now that she knows World War Three hasn't erupted."

Kurt and Blaine gaped openly as Santana hummed gently to herself, pulling open cupboards and pulling out various snacks as she went along with cans of soda. Turning back to them, she laughed at their gormless expressions. "She didn't mean between the two of you, she meant between me and Porcelain."

The two men shared a quick grin. "Fair enough really I guess Satan," Kurt shrugged as Santana nodded and Blaine simply laughed.

"Right well then Hummel, come help me load this shit into the living room. B go sit down because I swear to God if you end up back in the hospital this week, I will kill you personally."

Blaine's eyes widened and he scarpered into the living room slamming down onto one of the couches as Kurt mock saluted Santana and grabbed armfuls of sugary snacks before following him. "Here we go again," Santana muttered with a roll of her eyes grabbing up the last of the snacks.

* * *

The three of them were steadily munching through a pack of gummy worms, waiting for Dani to turn up and discussing a time that Sam had managed to explode the microwave of an old flat back in Lima, much to Kurt's amusement as Santana and Blaine relayed the story to him, finishing with how Sam wound up with a lecture from his new colleagues at the local fire station where he had started working only three weeks prior.

Blaine sniggered as Santana finished the story before his eyes grew rapidly wide and he placed the gummy worm he had just bitten into back on a coaster. "Just a minute," He muttered taking off up the corridor in the same direction Kurt had returned from only a half hour earlier.

Santana grimaced once more and made a round trip to the kitchen, grabbing the same supplies as earlier as Blaine stumbled back into the room, Kurt standing to steady him and help him collapse onto the couch once more. "I'm fine Kurt, really, but thank you," He smiled wearily at the blue eyed man who simply nodded and sat back on the opposite couch, watching Santana thrust the water and anti-sickness tablet at Blaine. "I am just so freaking sick of being sick," He sighed, letting his head fall to Santana's shoulder once more, her arm wrapping around his shoulders, tugging him closer.

"Good days and bad days B, it's just good days and bad days," Santana whispered, caressing Blaine's curls through the beanie to will him to sleep, knowing that it wouldn't work as he was fighting sleep as though it was another deadly element in his life. Kurt watched Santana closely a sad expression flooding his features as he fought the jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach, as well as the feeling that it should've been his job to comfort Blaine throughout this.

"Sannie, stop trying to make me go to sleep," Blaine whined, batting her hand away with a glare. "I've slept for the past two days, believe me I can stay up to eat junk food and watch Disney films with my peeps for a few hours."

Santana scrunched up her nose in horror as Kurt doubled over laughing, Blaine simply grinning innocently. "On the one condition that you absolutely never, ever utter the word peeps again," She muttered, moving to get the door at the sudden knocking.

"Hey," Dani beamed, wheeling the pram into the room as Alice gurgled happily, Sebastian and Elliott following with soft smiles to Santana as they headed straight for the living room. "I hope it's ok that I brought the pair of them, I think the hospital freaked Seb out more than he was willing to admit." She sighed softly, unbuckling Alice and pulling her coat off before placing her on the floor, the baby glancing at her once before following her uncles, "And Elliott hasn't left his side for days, I'm just so sick of them moping."

"The more the merrier," Santana grinned, wrapping her arms around Dani in a tight hug. "He's doing ok though, really, he seems to be recovering fairly quickly now a certain blue eyed guy is in his eye line."

Dani snickered, pulling away from the latina once more, "They're completely incorrigible aren't they?"

"No kidding, my main priority is getting Blaine well, then we move on to getting them back together," Santana smirked, pulling out her buzzing phone. "Oh goodie, we're about to have a full house. Britt and Mike have half days on Thursday and they're favourite restaurant is full so they're just heading home and Sam had the early shift so he's meeting them now to get a cab."

"Hell yeah," Dani laughed, "It'll be nice to not think about anything for a while."

"Are you two losers just standing here all day or are we watching Disney?" Sebastian queried from the doorway, Alice perched in his arms laughing to herself as she played with his watch, making it beep and light up for her own amusement as Sebastian pecked the top of her head gently.

* * *

Four hours later, and after some awkward reintroductions between Kurt, Brittany, Mike and Sam, the group had managed to get through two and a half Disney films and were munching on pizza, Alice choosing to sit between Blaine and Brittany and let them sneak her little bits of theirs, no matter how much the others tried to interfere.

An unexpected knock at the door interrupted the heated argument over which Disney princess was best, Blaine and Dani winning by a landslide with Jasmine as far as they were concerned. Brittany giggled slightly as everyone simply stared at the door, Alice included before she looked around all of the adults, the knocking starting up again.

"Well, everyone I know is in this room, so not it," Blaine shrugged, grabbing a fresh slice of pizza and tearing off a tiny bit for Alice as the duo settled back against the sofa once more.

"You really do lead a sad existence don't you?" Santana muttered, rolling her eyes as she went to open the door, laughter and conversation flowing easily once more.

"Hey, we erm, we heard that Blaine was discharged and we just wanted to see how he was doing?" Puck murmured nervously, Finn shuffling uncomfortably and Quinn simply smiling at Santana.

The young woman blinked in shock, opening the door further for them to walk in before closing it, smirking slightly as they all automatically pulled their coats off, throwing them across the back of the Alice's pram and looking to her for direction. "They're all this way," She whispered softly, noting their nervous dispositions as she led the way into the living room.

"Quinn!" Brittany squealed, leaping out of her chair, unsettling Alice who toppled onto her side, shooting a dirty look in Brittany's direction as she dived on Quinn, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde while Blaine pulled the baby back upright, chuckling softly. "We have so much to catch up on! I missed you, and I know Santana did too, but she'd never admit it of course." Santana glared as Brittany led Quinn back over to the couch, flopping down beside Alice and pulling Quinn into the space beside her, chattering non stop as Quinn attempted to keep up with the bubbly blonde.

Puck and Finn still shuffled nervously by the doorway, both glancing to Blaine nervously. "How you doing little Dude?"

Blaine laughed softly, smiling at Finn, glad that he'd slipped straight back into a high school mantra with him."Better than when the pair of you were last here. Thanks, you know for everything."

"Just doing our jobs," Puck nodded, sliding onto the arm of Kurt's chair.

"Yeah, well thanks," Blaine blushed, turning his attention back to Finn, "And I am really, really sorry about the giant comment."

Finn snorted, smiling his thanks to Sam as he pulled Dani into his lap, freeing up the space on the couch she had been occupying, no one noticing Kurt's raised eyebrow or soft smile as Sam whispered in Dani's ear, making her laugh. "I got over that back in high school when you were drunk."

Sniggering erupted amongst the room once more as Blaine blushed, helping Alice onto the floor as she rushed for Finn, arms wide. He bent slightly to scoop her up, flying her above his head as she shrieked with laughter, "Hello Ally Pally, what you up to monster munch?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kurt said, glancing at Puck, "Ok, I knew that you knew too, but why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"We pulled rock, paper, scissors for it," Puck shrugged innocently, motioning to Finn and reaching out to grab a slice of Dani's pizza as she glared at him.

"Well now it's a party," Santana smirked, sniggering slightly as Sebastian burst into full blown laughter.

"You two are far to much alike," Kurt and Blaine both muttered at the same time, glancing at each other and blushing slightly.

Sam laughed, wrapping his arms around Dani tightly, "Speaking of those who are far too much alike." Feeling the weight of both Blaine and Kurt's glares, the blonde squeaked and buried his head in the crook of Dani's neck.

"Aww, we missed our April fools party," Blaine whined a pout covering his face as his roommates all breathed a sigh of relief.

"The one good thing with you being ill this year, we got away with April fools not happening for once," Mike muttered, rolling his eyes with a fond smile.

"Just means I'll get you doubly bad next year Mikey boy. Such a damn shame that I couldn't have been ill like the day before then I would've been released on April fools. Stupid April the second," Blaine stuck his tongue out laughing quietly.

The shrill beeping made everyone jump as Blaine sighed and pulled out a little bottle of medication. Feeling all eyes on him, he blushed steadily as he unscrewed the cap and quickly downed two, stealing Brittany's coffee to wash them down.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Quinn asked, still looking stunned.

"Steroids," Blaine sighed, leaning back against the couch once more and rubbing his hands over his eyes, smiling as he watched Alice try to pull herself onto the couch beside him. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he steadied her gently as she crawled into his lap, babbling incessantly and handing him a small stuffed duck.

"Why do you take them?"

"They work with the chemo to kill the cancer cells," Mike answered walking back into the room as he uncapped his water.

"Most people only take them a couple days a month," Brittany nodded knowingly, dropping back into the space between Blaine and Quinn, playing with Alice's hands as the baby giggled.

"But Blainers here has to be a freaking stubborn one," Sam continued pointedly throwing Blaine a look as he threw a soft basketball at Sebastian, one arm still wrapped around Dani.

"So instead of a couple times a month, he takes them twice per week, Mondays and Thursdays at six pm sharp," Santana finished.

"Well, isn't it nice to know that one of the side affects is making me magical so I can clearly talk without opening my mouth," Blaine muttered sarcastically, watching Alice watch him with her big blue eyes as a small grin crept up her face.

"Yep," She squealed, clapping her hands and rolling into Blaine's chest as the room dissolved into laughter.

"Which form do you actually have Blaine? If you don't mind me asking of course," Elliott reddened, fiddling slightly with the sleeve of Sebastian's red jumper.

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia," Seven voices answered together, Blaine turning to glare at Santana, Brittany, Sam, Mike, Dani and Sebastian as Finn and Puck cracked up laughing.

"And apparently I'm still a freaking magician," Blaine fumed, calming a wriggling Alice by simply turning her so that the baby was lying flat against his chest, one hand clenching his t-shirt right above his heart and the other curling up into his beanie, her head resting against his shoulder and her eyes fluttering drowsily as she sucked contently on the binky Quinn had just given her.

Kurt watched closely, a small smile on his face as he remembered how good Blaine was with kids, "Want me to take her?"

Blaine glanced down to Alice and then back across to Kurt, his own smile flowing naturally across his face, "Nah, we're good. Unless you want to take her."

"Nope, my necks been damaged enough thanks to lying in a funny position with her, now it's your turn."

Blaine laughed quietly, careful not to dislodge Alice as he moved his head to kiss her temple gently, one hand rubbing steady circles into her back and the other clutched protectively around her knees, the baby's eyelids fluttering more rapidly as she drifted further and further into a dream world. "Yeah, well she makes me feel normal actually having someone rely on me rather than me be stuck relying on them."

The room quietened instantly and Quinn took the opportunity to start up 'The Lion King', most of the occupants glancing somewhat nervously amongst one another, Kurt's eyes trained solely on Blaine and his daughter.

* * *

"I'll take him San," Kurt whispered, leaning over and lifting a sleeping Alice from Blaine's grasp, handing her to Brittany before leaning down once more. Placing one arm under Blaine's legs and the other securely around his back, Kurt pulled him away from where he had bent sideways onto Santana and lifted him carefully, eyeballing Santana once more.

"Third door on the left," She mumbled, the entire room watching them closely as Blaine subconsciously turned into Kurt, his face buried in the crook of his neck. Kurt gulped softly, nodded once and taking off down the corridor, ignoring the eyes staring after him.

"Well shit," Sebastian breathed out, everyone swiveling to look at him, "I mean it was freaking obvious that the morons were still in love but jeeze I never thought anyone could be so freaking oblivious."

A murmur of agreement passed around the room, Elliott squeezing Sebastian's side tightly with a chuckle, the brunette snuggling deeper into his side, closing his eyes to gently to listen to Elliott's heartbeat as everyone's attention turned back to 'The Lion King' once more.

"Sweet dreams B," Kurt whispered, pulling the cover carefully over Blaine's frail body.

* * *

"Wait!" A breathy voice called just as Kurt grabbed the door handle, "Kurt please."

Kurt closed his eyes in pain and took a deep steadying breath, turning around and leaning on the door as he drowned in the large amber eyes watching him guardedly from the bed. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was and then all of the warmth disappeared." Blaine smiled weakly, leaning back heavily on the cushions as he continued to eye Kurt closely, "Santana's like a radiator and you were never much different. I, on the other hand, resemble nothing better than a freezer these days."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I didn't want to hurt you Kurt."

"Yes, because telling me that you were with someone made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Kurt muttered sarcastically, guilt settling in as he watched the pain flood Blaine's features. "Sorry."

"Which was worse thinking I'd cheated or knowing I was dying?"

"Either way B, I was going to lose you."

Blaine sighed softly, his broken eyes studying Kurt endlessly, "Touché."

Blaine yawned widely and glanced at Kurt through half lidded drowsy eyes, the blue eyed man still stood rigid against the door. "Kurt?" He slurred sleepily and instantly Kurt was by his side, crouching by the bed.

"What's up B?" He whispered, anything louder feeling too loud for the quiet of the room, the only sound the slight murmuring from down the hallway.

"Just for now, can we forget? Cane we pretend that nothing ever happened? Will you hold me?" Blaine babbled groggily.

Silently, Kurt climbed over Blaine onto the bed and pulled Blaine backwards against his chest, the shorter man rolling over so his head was tucked neatly into the crook of Kurt's neck. "Yeah, B, just for a little while, whatever you want."

"Please can you sing to me?"

Kurt exhaled softly, trying to think of a song, the words leaving his lips before he'd even had time to think his choice through properly, pulling Blaine eve tighter against his chest as the lyrics flowed naturally.

_And you ask me what I want this year_

_And I try to make this kind and clear_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings_

_And desire and love and empty things_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

_And it's someplace simple where we could live_

_And something only you can give_

_And thats faith and trust and peace while we're alive_

_And the one poor child that saved this world_

_And there's 10 million more who probably could_

_If we all just stopped and said a prayer for them_

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

_I wish everyone was loved tonight_

_And somehow stop this endless fight_

_Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

_So take these words_

_And sing out loud_

_Cuz everyone is forgiven now_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

_Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again_

"I love you," Blaine whispered in his almost unconscious form, burrowing closer to Kurt under the blankets.

"I love you too," Kurt croaked, the tears now flowing from his eyes landing on the top of Blaine's head. He watched the ill man scrunch up his nose in his sleep as one of the tears fell onto it. Kurt hummed tunelessly, stroking the back of Blaine's beanie and pulling him closer, pressing a light kiss to his forehead as Blaine's slightly stuttering breathing lulled him to sleep himself.

**The song is Better Days by the Goo Goo Dolls who I am completely obsessed with, although I did change the song at least four times. Hope you liked the chapter and I'll get the next one up ASAP.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys, I am so, so sorry about how long this update has taken! Uni work has literally taken over my entire life the past week and a half. But three essays finally done and handed in I'm trying to get back on track with this, so I'm hopefully going to update at least a few times over the next week, possibly more. Also a quick note, going back through the story, I noticed that Blaine told Sebastian he was 6 months into treatment but then Santana told Kurt that Blaine had only been re-diagnosed 2 months ago, so I've changed that to 6 months too. Once again I am so sorry for the wait on this, and for the mammoth authors note, but I hope that you enjoy this one and let me know what you think. Thanks again to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**Becca – Not a stupid question at all ask away if you ever want to know anything ****. But in my mind the reason Kurt answered with "Just for a little while" was because as 'normal' as the day had sort of become for the whole group, Kurt was still trying to process the last seven years in his own mind and the break up especially. So he just meant until Blaine fell asleep, so they could both feel the security I think that they needed to feel for a little while at least. Sorry for the long-winded explanation I'm never much good at explaining things ****.**

**Chapter 9**

Kurt's eyes gently fluttered open and he gazed longingly at the precious man curled tightly into his side. Sighing softly he tightened his grip around Blaine's waist rolling him slightly so that the dark haired man was almost flat against his chest. Kurt grinned when one of Blaine's hands automatically reached up, winding around the back of his own neck, the shorter man pressing his face tightly into the crevice on the other side of his neck, squirming as close to Kurt as he could get.

Kurt gently ran his hand through the thin curls on Blaine's head humming softly against his forehead and reaching gently for the beanie forgotten about on Blaine's pillow. Tugging it gently back onto the shorter mans head Kurt's grin widened when he sighed in contentment nuzzling Kurt's neck in his sleep. Pressing his lips to Blaine's forehead gently Kurt breathed in the smell of his cologne instantly recognising his favourite scent, the one that instantaneously made him turn if he smelt it in a public place. The scent that was so inherently Blaine.

"I wish you'd just told me the truth," He murmured against his temple, taking in all of Blaine's facial features, peaceful and pain free in sleep. In particular he noted the long, dark lashes that contrasted against skin he knew shouldn't be as pale as it currently was. Kurt's eyes flickered closed gradually again as Blaine slipped off of him in his sleep both whining slightly at the loss of warmth, Blaine moulding into Kurt's side once more light snores escaping his lips and Kurt's arms instinctively winding protectively around his sleeping figure once more.

* * *

"Morning," Dani yawned, walking into the kitchen with Alice still half asleep clinging to her side. Spying the freshly brewed coffee, she made a beeline for it, ignoring the smirking looks that Sebastian and Santana were sending each other. "Where's everybody else?"

"Work," Santana smiled, pulling Alice onto her lap when the infants' arms reached for her, the baby nestling into her sleepily as Dani leaned on the counter clutching a mug of coffee close. "And Kurt and Blaine are still sleeping. Pretty sure it's actually physically impossible for them to get closer than they currently are." Rolling her eyes, Santana popped a soggy cheerio into Alice's waiting mouth, laughing at the disgusted look she gave her as she tried to pull it back out again.

"Alice," Dani chastised, taking the spit out cheerio from the little girl and binning it, passing Santana a banana.

Sebastian simply smirked and swallowed his own mouth of cereal. "I could think of a way for Kurt and Blaine to be closer," Avoiding Dani's hand slapping them across the back of the heads, the pair at the table continued to snigger. "They weren't the only two who got close last night though."

Santana snorted, passing Alice and the banana to Sebastian and gathering up the breakfast dishes. "Yeah Dani, you and Sam were pretty cosy."

"Nothing happened, he just let me and Alice have his bed. Hell, he slept in the living room with you and Elliott, Sebastian."

"Oh we know, but Sam doesn't give up his bed for anybody, it's like his personal heaven," Santana snickered.

"Yeah well, maybe he was just being nice," Dani sighed, rolling her big ice blue eyes. "I mean it's hardly going to be anything else, I have an eleven month old baby and pretty much anyone I know will tell you I'm pretty freaking screwed up."

"Hey," Sebastian snapped, calming Alice when she startled before glancing back to Dani. "None of that. You are amazing Dani, and so is Alice, anyone would be lucky to have the pair of you. You want to talk messed up? Go look three doors down the corridor. They're practically moulded into each other it's so disgustingly adorable. But you know for a fine fact that as soon as we leave this building, both of them will deny absolutely everything that they're feeling. God, you just have to look at Kurt's past relationships to see how much they need each other." Huffing in annoyance, Sebastian took the baby wipes Dani handed him and started to clean Alice of the banana smushed between her fingers and covering her face.

"No kidding," Santana muttered tilting her head to look at Sebastian and Alice more closely, "Did she actually eat any of that or is it just all over her?"

"No, she ate quite a bit, didn't you baby girl?" Sebastian laughed, standing her up on his lap and tickling her sides.

"No, no, no," She chanted squealing and clapping her hands as her head tilted back with laughter.

Sebastian chuckled, placing her on the floor and watching as her pink onesie covered feet headed straight for Santana, her arms wrapping around the Latina woman's leg securely. "I mean I know Kurt's been well and truly fu-" At Dani's withering glare he blushed slightly, "Screwed up. He has been as far back as I remember him moving back in with us seven years ago."

"Funny, B's been the same. First there was the rebound guy, nothing to talk about there. Greg was a dick who bossed B around for like three years. An absolute idiot who took B for granted back in Lima."

"Wait, he got Blaine to do everything for him when he was ill?" Dani muttered furiously, fire flashing through her eyes even as Santana shook her head.

"No, he was just the first guy B dated after the break up. It was after he was given that beautiful word of remission though so that was say twenty to twenty three. I think we all thanked God for B eventually seeing sense and ditching the bozo." Grinning, Santana sat Alice on the edge of the counter and wrapped her arm around the baby. "Then there wasn't really another until we got to New York, not even then really." She sighed softly, glancing to the pair and nodding her head slowly, "What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave the three of us, capiche? Blaine would probably be mortified if he knew that I was even telling you."

"I think I may already know, but go on," Dani mumbled, intrigued as she dropped into the chair beside Sebastian, Santana scooping up the baby and sitting opposite them, letting Alice crawl around the table as Sebastian nodded his consent.

Santana took a deep breath, folding her hands nervously on the table in front of her and glancing nervously at the pair watching her curiously. "When Blaine was first feeling ill again, he decided not to tell anyone. He set up the doctors appointment and went and got his test results by himself," Sebastian closed his eyes in pain, raising one hand to his forehead as he sensed what was coming. "Then when he was re-diagnosed, he still chose not to tell any of us. Instead, he kind of went off the deep end. He dragged us out drinking, and well more than dancing on his behalf, most nights, which is just so not Blaine. He became a cocky, arrogant little git who none of us could stand to be around in short." Eyeing Sebastian she smirked, "Kind of reminded me of you actually."

"Oh hardy har har," He glared, Dani and Alice both snickering beside him. "San, what happened then?"

"It kept up for about six weeks, until Britt accidentally opened his mail which just happened to be a letter regarding a missed chemo appointment," She smiled wryly. "Needless to say, I went nuclear on him, Sam and Mike had to hold me back from killing him myself and B disappeared for three days, scaring me half to death," She sighed sadly, gazing at her lukewarm coffee as she swirled it around the mug, "When he came back there were tears and tantrums, mainly from Sam," She smirked at Dani who merely shot her a deadpan look in return, "And God, so, so much yelling. Eventually though, we managed to get him back into the fight against this stupid freaking disease, but the man whore, sorry," She frowned glancing to Alice but Dani simply shrugged, passing the baby another grape, "Ways continued probably right up until he started working for you actually Dani. He was like a different person when he went out, projecting a full on bad boy image which is just not our little B to be honest."

"Where the hell was this side of Blaine in high school?" Sebastian frowned.

"You're kidding me? That's what you took from that?" Dani glared, throwing a grape off of his forehead and muttering to herself in French.

Santana laughed softly, "So yeah, that's Blaine's screwed up story. Not a fun one in the long run, God he needs Kurt back in his life, just for some happiness. I've never seen the hobbit as happy as what he was simply in the same room as Kurt yesterday in seven years."

"I've never seen Kurt's eyes light up the way they do when he looks at Blaine, or Blaine talks to him, ever," Dani moped, "I wish I had seen them in high school."

Santana and Sebastian glanced to each other before answering simultaneously, "They were revoltingly sweet."

"What's Kurt's story?"

Sebastian and Dani stared at each other before Dani lowered the gaze with a sigh. "Not as bad as B's, but still not a brilliant one."

"Do tell?" Santana quirked an eyebrow, watching the pair shuffle uncomfortably.

Sebastian grimaced when Dani's look clearly told him that it was his turn to talk. "Alright, so the break up was eight years ago this coming October, right?" Watching Santana nod slowly, Sebastian smiled, "Cue December of that year, Rachel and Kurt running out of money and looking for a place to live. The only place they could afford was a flat share with yours truly, Dani here, Elliott and Dani's older brother Ollie, who at the time was pretty much like the Dad to the three of us despite only being twenty one himself." Sebastian glanced to Dani and squeezed one of her hands at the look of pain that shot across her face before the straight-faced mask replaced it once more. "The place was a dive, completely disgusting and just eurgh, I get the creeps thinking about it, still better than college dorms horrifyingly enough though. But yeah, and needless to say Kurt wasn't exactly happy about living with me or little miss pretentious over here." Jerking his thumb at Dani, she glared and Santana raised an eyebrow again.

"Hey! I was not that bad!"

"You're right, you were worse," He muttered dryly, "She was a sixteen year old super genius who had no parents, and used her wit as a defence mechanism, do the math on that one." Santana sniggered as Dani slumped in her chair, pouting. "Anyway, that slowly cleared up as Kurt supposedly got over his heartbreak and being an emotional wreck all of the time. I got with Elliott and Dani and Kurt had bitch fests over just about everything. The two of them would sit on our fire escape for hours degrading every passing person on the street below somehow. Then Kurt 'fell' for Ollie. Which I still think was just a rebound thing," Sebastian glanced to Dani who nodded again. "As Kurt himself has said many a time, Ollie and Elliott both always acted 'to straight' to be thought of as gay unless you knew them but meh. He spent about eighteen months lusting after him."

"Oh God, tell me about it!" Dani whined, "Do you have any idea how creepy and just plain weird assed it is to have to comfort your best friend with ice cream while he lusts after your older brother just eww."

Santana grinned, "You should talk to Blaine about that, he's had plenty of experience of his own."

"Wait, B has a brother?" Dani questioned, Sebastian's brow furrowing in bewilderment too. "Where the hell does he fit into all of this?"

Santana glared at the table. "Shove him in the not giving a shit category a long with Blaine's parents. I think Cooper possibly hurt him more than anything their parents ever did to him though. It wasn't physical obviously but he was much more interested in his reputation and how he could use the emotion of having a dying brother to win roles. Blaine cut him off two weeks after he moved into Britt's place and hasn't heard a peep from him since. Anyway, on with Kurt's story because so far you guys have nothing on bad boy Anderson."

"Ouch," Dani hissed before picking up where Sebastian left off. "Ok so yeah, say probably two years post break up, Kurt was finally getting over his obsession with my bro and we'd moved into a new, nicer, place. Ollie was dating a guy named Harry who pretty much worked on the black market and got us all ridiculously amazing fake IDs, even me at eighteen, which Ollie wasn't impressed about. But Kurt, Seb and I decided to put them to full use. Elliott isn't a big drinker so he came occasionally but not too often and Rach turned her nose up saying she'd rather concentrate on her performances yada, yada, yada."

"Prissy selfish self-centered lame-ass wannabe diva from Hell," Santana muttered, ignoring looks from the other two.

"Ok then, no love lost there," Dani murmured, pulling a face at Alice. "But yeah, I guess he sort of became like you mentioned Blaine was a bit of a man whore, but Kurt is Kurt, it didn't last long and then he met Roger."

"Asshat," Sebastian glared, shoving his phone onto the table as he finished texting Elliott, "I mean I never liked any of the three but Roger was by far and the worst, he was a controlling, sneaky, conniving dick who Kurt was far too good for and Ollie and I let Kurt know it on more than a daily basis." Something protective flashed through Sebastian's eyes, showing Santana just how different the relationship between the two former enemies now was. He ran his hands over his face and Santana's eyes widened when she saw they were shaking, "I will never, never for as long as I live forget the terror in Kurt's voice when he phoned me. Eleven oh six on the twenty first of February 2015 almost two and a half years post break up, God he was just so scared. Roger was older, like seven years older and taller and bigger than Kurt too. He took him to a sex party," Sebastian shuddered slightly, trying to rid the sound of Kurt's petrified voice and the terrified blue eyes that greeted him on the street corner that night. "Roger tried to force Kurt to go with five of his friends that night. Thankfully he got out and begged me to come find him and walk him back which I did, but he was so scared, he put off going anywhere but work for the next three months or so." Sebastian smirked a little and took the fresh pot of coffee Santana handed him topping up his and Dani's mugs, "Needless to say Ollie and I screwed Roger and any future he had in New York City up pretty God damn badly, you don't mess with one of us and get away with it."

"When Kurt was finally out of the Roger dark days, as we now call them," Dani picked up, leaving Sebastian to mull over his achievements in destroying Roger's life with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Enter promiscuous Kurt for a further month until Scott came along."

"Scott was ok, at least at first, we well and truly vetted him after Roger," Sebastian continued, "And then, two and a half months into the relationship, Kurt became pretty much what Blaine was to that Greg guy, his slave."

"Everything was Kurt, do this, will you get me that, ooh Kurt take me there, I can't pay tonight baby, but I swear I'll pay you back. It was ridiculous, like Kurt was literally driving him to see his friends in New Jersey, driving back to the city then leaving again at like two in the morning to go collect him and bring him back to the city every other day, he was totally exhausted," Dani sighed, shaking her head. "Regardless, Kurt put up with it for fifteen months before calling it, thank God."

"At that stage, Elliott and I had just gone on a break too so the two of us and Dani decided that love sucked and there was no hope for any of it. We pretty much lived on ice cream and vodka, not a good mix but hey it worked," Sebastian laughed, shaking his head at how naïve they had been. "Rach and Elliott pretty much avoided us, Ollie had just begun his second tour of Afghanistan and yeah, it wasn't pretty. We pledged to stay celibate for a year, relationship wise at least, there was no way I was going a year without getting some."

Rolling her eyes, Dani shoved him playfully. "Yeah, this one was the first to fall off the bandwagon six weeks later when he and Elliott got back together, I'm pleased to say for good this time. But Kurt and I muddled through with it until he met Freddy the following July, so close to making it a year. He was just as much a prat as Scott was though."

"He lasted almost a year, until the May at least," Sebastian shrugged, "Then Kurt finally figured out what we knew all along, that he was being taken for a ride again."

"He was back to being Kurt, young, free and happy, for a couple months at least," Dani whispered, staring at the cupboard, a far away look in her eyes.

Sebastian sighed sorrowfully, pulling her onto his lap and kissing the op of her head before tucking her chin under his own, holding Santana's gaze as she pulled Alice onto her own lap. "July has never been a good month for me, and it only got worse in 2018."

Dani whimpered in his lap causing his arms to wrap more defensively around her, his gaze never leaving Santana's perplexed and worried one. "Ollie was a dog handler with the US Marines," Sebastian started out, clearing his throat quietly as realisation dawned on Santana's face. "He left for his third tour of duty with his Belgium shepherd Pace on the fifteenth of June and less than a month later on the twelfth of July we had two marines at out door. The two of them had been trying to save a kid from stepping on a land mine and not noticed the other two closer to them." Sebastian cuddled Dani tighter to him still, "After the funeral, Rach, Elliott and I pretty much felt like we'd lost Kurt and Dani too. The two of them were out all night every night getting hammered, getting stoned, something neither of them had done before. Not something they're proud of, but by that point Ollie was like a big brother to Kurt too, he was their confident and then he was gone, neither one remembers the three to four weeks before they woke up in bed together. A month later, Elliott and I were trying to calm a hysterical Dani, who had a positive pregnancy stick, down. Then all out war broke out in the flat as to whether she should have an abortion or not. Kurt actually took off for Lima for a month until Burt kicked him out telling him to be a man and face his problems head on. Slowly he came round to the idea and the two of them became inseparable and eventually the little, messed up family they are today. We got our Kurt and our Dani back and all it took was a huge unexpected surprise," He finished in exasperation, shooting a fond smile at the baby now chewing on a plastic spoon.

Santana cleared her throat, "Wow, ok so yeah, you've had just as crap a time of it as we have by the sounds of it. Dani, I'm-"

"Don't," The younger woman cut her off, sitting up straight on Sebastian's knee and shooting Santana a weak smile, "Seriously, please don't, I've had enough freaking sympathy to last me a lifetime since I was thirteen, believe me. Life's hard, but that's life, I wouldn't be the person I am today, or have the best makeshift family and daughter that I could have ever asked for if life had dealt me a different hand, so honestly, I wouldn't change a thing. Besides, when the good times are good, they're damn good."

"Right, good, yeah," Santana smiled, letting Alice crawl across the table once more into her mother's waiting arms, "So what's the plan of action today? I know you guys are still off."

"I really want to go see the new Avengers film," Dani whined, her head leaning back onto Sebastian's shoulder as he shook with laughter.

"You know, for someone so hot, you're such a freaking nerd."

"Hush you," She sighed, bursting into peels of laughter as he tickled her sides.

"Hmm," Santana shrugged, starting to clear up the coffee mugs. "Dani go dump Alice on Kurt and Blaine, it's about time they were waking up, and they can watch her today. The three of us are going out."

"Oh yay, I get to have a girly day," Sebastian muttered, rolling his eyes.

Dani rolled her head round to shoot him an amused glance. "Sebastian Grant Smythe, I remember for a fine fact that you let me give you manicures, pedicures and facials galore whilst I was pregnant, one more girly day now won't kill you," She laughed, patting his cheek as she stood up wandering down the corridor to Blaine's room, Santana snickering at Sebastian while he glared back.

"Never breath a word of that to anyone."

"Oh, I'm not promising anything Twink." Ignoring Sebastian's glare, Santana swept out of the room, already imagining ways to use her new found information against him.

* * *

Dani sighed softly, glancing down at the little girl in her arms and trying not to think of the ways in which she reminded her of her brother as she pushed Blaine's door open cautiously.

Smiling, she watched Kurt's arms tighten protectively around Blaine as the younger man snuffled in his sleep. "We just want Daddy happy, huh baby girl?" She whispered careful not to disturb them as she pecked Alice's head. "And the only way Mama thinks that's possible is if he ends up with Blaine and they're both fit and healthy and adopting gorgeous babies left, right and centre for you to play with."

Exhaling, she kissed Alice again before crossing the room silently, watching the men closely for any sign of movement or disruption. "Well, now's as good a time as any, have a good day with your Daddy and your future Papa baby girl," She muttered tranquilly, placing Alice next to their tangled legs and noiselessly leaving the room, watching the baby clamber onto Blaine's chest before she left, a grin covering her face.

* * *

Blaine's eyes slowly blinked open aware of a straining feeling in his chest stopping him from breathing. His eyes finally opening fully, he chuckled delicately at the wide, innocent blue ones staring down at him, little baby hands tracing his face and prodding his nose.

Gently easing Alice from his chest he froze as Kurt mumbled and shifted beside him arms still affectionately wrapped around Blaine. Sighing contently, Blaine tried to wriggle out of Kurt's tight hold, frowning when the arms simply tightened further and Kurt whispered something that sounded rather like a very possessive, "My Blaine," in his sleep, brow furrowing in concentration as he tugged Blaine backwards against his chest. Blaine shot a helpless look to Alice, frowning when she only giggled at him and clambered over his hip to rest partially on each of the men that she deeply trusted.

"Good God, you Hummel's are both like freaking octopuses aren't you?" Blaine whined, still unable to break Kurt's strong hold, trying not to laugh as Alice simply cackled on top of them.

"Shut up, relax and stop calling me names," Kurt mumbled, eyes blinking open sleepily as Blaine quirked an eyebrow and sniggered quietly at him.

"You always did have issues with being a cuddler," He muttered fondly, eyeing Kurt closely, beaming when he saw how messy Kurt's hair was.

"Only because you made me that way," Kurt yawned, one arm still tucked around Blaine as he rolled onto his back Blaine automatically shuffling around and tucking back into his side, head resting on his shoulder. Alice glanced at them both before giving up her climbing with a sigh and flopping down between them, wriggling her way up the bed until the two men pulled back the cover and she slotted happily between them. Blaine's head fell back onto Kurt, Alice lying with her back to his chest and her tiny fingers clutching Kurt's hands as he wrapped his arms tenderly around the two of them.

After a long silence, Blaine chewed his bottom lip nervously and flickered his eyes up to look at Kurt, feeling his breath evaporate out of him at the intensity of the gaze that was immediately returned. "Kurt did you ever imagine something like this morning in our future when we were younger?"

Kurt didn't even take a minute to think about it, immediately knowing his truthful response as he dropped his forehead onto Blaine's, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before gazing into the scared amber orbs once more. "Minus the roommates and best friends loitering around, God yeah. Every single day Bumble Bee. How are you feeling today?"

"Mmm, better than I have in days," Blaine murmured, suddenly averting Kurt's eyes. Kurt himself merely smirked as he noticed Blaine's right eye twitching slightly.

"How are you really feeling?" When Blaine opened his mouth to answer Kurt snapped a hand over it quirking an eyebrow. "Truthfully Anderson, your eye twitch is already going your neck is rigid again while you're trying to stare at the ceiling. Realistically you're not a very good liar, I really don't know why I ever believed you," Kurt frowned, still watching Blaine as he tried to remember the minor details of that night that he had failed to pay attention to at the time, but that might have actually saved his relationship. "I could tell yesterday that you lie to Santana and everyone else about it all of the time, I just didn't want to say anything in front of them. Although I'd be careful with that around Dani and Sebastian, they're actually freakishly perceptive most of the time."

Blaine grinned slightly, "You really do know me better than anyone else huh?"

"Damn right I do," Kurt muttered grinning at Blaine fondly as both blushed lightly the moment only interrupted by Alice deciding to hit Kurt's nose making Blaine laugh.

"Hey little lady," Kurt chuckled grabbing hold of the baby and hoisting her into the air above his head as Blaine sat more upright, watching the muscles in Kurt's arms flex as he hovered the giggling baby over his head. Blaine made faces at her, delighting in the giggles leaving the baby girl's mouth.

Watching Blaine lean forward to peck Alice's outstretched fingers Kurt beamed letting him take hold of the baby gently and draw her into his crossed lap hugging her close and pressing his cheek to her hair as Kurt sat back up eyeing Blaine carefully. "Ok spill Anderson, now."

"I really am feeling better than I have in days, probably since my last treatment Kurt, honestly," Blaine glanced up at him through his dark lashes and smiled uncertainly.

Kurt shook his head gloomily, "That's not all though Bumble Bee."

"I'm just so tired all of the time Kurt," Blaine whimpered turning and burying his face in Alice's hair. The baby almost seemed to sense Blaine's need for her as she stilled and her tiny hand grasped his foot.

"Oh baby," Kurt whispered pulling Blaine, and inadvertently Alice, closer to him and running a hand down the beanie again. He carefully manoeuvred them so that Blaine was between his legs and pulled him backwards into his chest, feeling Blaine relax instantly. Kurt chuckled softly into Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Blaine and Alice again, wanting nothing more than to spend forever in this moment with the pair of them. "Sleep today. We'll spend the day here. You could quit as well you know? Or ask Dani for extended leave she'd give you it in a heartbeat she loves you already."

"I love her too she's like the annoying kid sister I never wanted."

Kurt moaned, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder as he remembered the indignant sixteen year old that he had first moved in with, her older brother and guardian constantly having the job of apologising for the smart ass remarks she made constantly. Kurt would never admit it to Dani, but the second she had let loose the first snarky remark in his direction which had started off their first fight, he had loved her like a sister. He loved her even more that she had stopped using her sassiness to be so defensive around himself and Rachel, a trait that he had later learnt from her brother she had picked up following the deaths of their parents to stop people getting close. But genuinely, he had fallen for her hard as the older brother, overly protective figure when he was eighteen, knowing that in realistic terms they had more in common and more understanding of the other than either would ever admit and he would still kill anyone who ever dared hurt her. "Yeah well try meeting the smart ass sixteen year old already into her second year of culinary school and getting Elliott and Sebastian to coach her in business on the side that I had to deal with at first then talk to me."

Blaine laughed softly, "Damn she's done well for a 23 year old like. I just don't want to lose her."

"Yeah well she's ridiculously bright even if she doesn't always show it. And FYI I don't think you have any chance of losing her now Blaine, she's pretty attached to you. The girl's suffered far too much loss in her life, she tends to cling to anyone that she gets close too." Kurt smiled sadly, Blaine feeling his own heart clench at the grief flooding his favourite cerulean eyes.

"It's not just that I don't want to lose her and Alice. But I love my job. Like I actually love it. It gets my mind off of this damn disease let's me be who I am for at least a little while." Blaine broke off for a second thinking about it softly, "Dani, Alice and even the customers let me be who I am, they don't just think of me as another young person going losing my life too soon. They never mention this," Blaine held up his arm demonstrating the PICC line as Kurt sighed, "And they just talk to me about normal things, not about how I'm coping, how treatments going, if I'm any closer to being cured. Around them, I'm just me, just Blaine."

"You're always you Bumble B, always." Kissing the top of his head again softly, Kurt grinned at the sigh of contentment that left Blaine's mouth; evidently without permission judging by the stricken look on Blaine's face. Pulling the man closer still, Kurt finally allowed his eyes to wander around the room that was everything he would ever expect from Blaine, messy and nerdy, yet somehow sophisticated and organised, stack after stack of DVDs and books lining the walls.

Kurt's eyes catching on the book resting on Blaine's bedside, the bookmark sticking unceremoniously out of the side, Kurt snorted ungracefully. "After all this time, B? Really?"

Following Kurt's line of sight, Blaine smirked, "Always, Kurt. Always."

"You dork!" Kurt laughed, hitting Blaine with a pillow gently before settling down once more, drinking in the warm laughter and innocent giggles flowing through the room. Kurt reached to the other side and grabbed the remote for the television on the wall opposite. "Let me guess, Harry Potter's in the blu-ray player too?"

"They're my comfort films," Blaine yawned gently leaning back onto Kurt's chest.

Smiling, Kurt ran a hand across Blaine's shoulder and down his arm, intertwining their fingers and lifting the remote with his spare hand. "Which one's in?" He mumbled, glancing to Alice.

Turning his head to look at the baby himself, Blaine contemplated silently. "It's the Chamber of Secrets. She should be fine, it's not the scariest one by a long shot," He shrugged gently, letting Alice grab hold of his hand and try to chew a finger, Kurt hitting play before noting what the baby was doing.

"Sorry," He grimaced, replacing Blaine's finger with his own, "Ever since she started teething she has a thing for fingers."

"I don't mind," Blaine sighed softly, turning to take in the film, Kurt watching the joy on his expression at something as simple as a film before turning to watch it himself, knowing fully that he was going to end up with a refresher course in all of Harry Potter, The Big Bang Theory and Star Wars over the coming months.

* * *

Rolling over hours later, Blaine whined at the loss of warmth beside him until a soft hand took his. "Hey, hey little B, you're ok, you're ok."

"Tana, what's going on?"

"Kurt and the others had to go home hobbit, they had some weird show thing to go to tonight for Seb's interior design thing," Gently she stroked her fingers down Blaine's back. "How're you feeling?"

Blaine yawned, nuzzling against her thigh, "Tired still, but I know I should get up really."

"Nope little B, you do whatever you want, and you let me know exactly how you're feeling, alright?"

"Kurt snitched didn't he?"

Santana scoffed laughing slightly, "Of course he did dear sweet hobbit, now go back to sleep," She laughed, standing up and walking towards the door.

"When does my dad get here Sannie? I need him."

"He's here in a week B, maybe sooner depending on how you're feeling. Go back to sleep angel, you need it." Santana switched off the light, smiling at the way that Blaine, despite his tiredness, had seemed stronger than he had in days when a sudden thought flew across her mind and she couldn't help but laugh to herself as she headed back to the bedroom where Brittany was waiting for her. "And when he does get here, all hell will break loose."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys, trying to get this updated as fast as possible but this chapter really kicked my butt. It's now ended up as the longest one so far because I didn't have the heart to try and separate it into two, but anyway I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone still reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story.**

**Chapter 10**

Kurt took a deep breath, readjusting the leather satchel and tucking his sketchbook under one arm; fully expecting to be attacked the second he pushed open the door to the prematurely closed cafe. Quietly, he pressed the door open, placing his sketchbook on the nearest table and glancing towards the back room.

"Alice!" He heard Dani yell before his half naked daughter came hurtling into the room, covered only in her diaper and tiny white socks. Kurt laughed as Alice barreled into the main section of the cafe, colliding with his legs with a squeal. "Good afternoon baby girl." Sweeping her off of her feet he swung her up into the air, her squeals reaching a crescendo as she fell back down onto his hip resting there securely.

"Me, me, me," She chanted jabbing her chest with a tiny finger and clapping her hands, her giggles filling the air as Kurt turned her upside down tickling her.

"Yeah baby girl, you," Kurt laughed, sliding into a chair and wrapping his arms around his daughter, tucking her close and breathing in her baby powder scent. "And how old are you today?" He asked holding up one finger.

Alice instantly copied his hand gesture, her other hand playing with her unruly curls. "Wo-one."

"One year old, yeah that's right," Kurt grinned clapping his hands with Alice still wrapped up in the middle of them.

"She's being hyper today, aren't you madam?" Dani laughed, taking her daughter from Kurt and tickling her sides gently.

Kurt shrugged, standing to hug his girls' and kiss Dani, "It's her first birthday, she's allowed to go a little nuts. Just imagine when she's five and knows what chocolate and cake actually are."

Dani groaned softly, leaning against him, "I don't even want to think about that yet." The small family all glanced to the door when the little bell above it jingled quietly.

Kurt swallowed audibly as the door to the coffee shop swung open, Blaine, Santana and Sebastian each entering carrying a box of decorations. Kurt's eyes were solidly focused on Blaine though, taking in the way that the white beanie clung to his head, contrasting with his flyaway dark curls and finally healthier looking skin. The startlingly white Henley clinging to his toned chest and flexed arms, Kurt's eyes sliding steadily lower and gulping louder once more as he noted the way in the which the tight brown cargo pants highlighted Blaine's muscled legs, the braces hanging limply by his sides.

"Feeling ok there sweetie?" Dani smirked, handing Alice back to him as he glared at her. "Get her dressed for me please? She's being a little nightmare today." Laughing she headed over to the newcomers hugging each of them.

Kurt smiled and nodded at the three of them, smirking slightly when he watched Blaine tilt his head to eye up Kurt's own tight jeans. Carrying Alice through to the back room, Kurt grinned when he saw her party outfit. "You're going to look gorgeous little girl," He laughed standing her up and kneeling in front of her, accepting the kiss she offered him, "Who am I kidding? You're always gorgeous."

* * *

"I can't believe my baby's one," Dani murmured sitting in the middle of the cafe cross-legged Alice held at arms length as she surveyed the baby. Alice was now fully glad in her navy blue dress with strips of sequins shimmering across her chest and a neat bow tied at the side, her white cardigan, tights, shoes and silk headband contrasting with the dark colour of her dress. "When did you get so big? Oh my God soon you're not even going to need me."

Alice decided to be helpful and shake her head, muttering a "no" which almost had Dani burst into hysterics once more. Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other where they were hanging banners and burst out laughing while Dani pulled a squirming Alice into her arms.

"Dani honey she's one, you have a minimum of another seventeen years of her needing you but truthfully she'll always need her Mommy," Kurt smiled walking over to wrap his arms around her as Alice bolted into Blaine's waiting arms.

"Leave her alone she's allowed to be melodramatic her kid's not a baby anymore," Santana muttered tying ribbons around balloons and letting them float upwards, Sebastian hissing in pain beside her when he managed to stab himself with the scissors while curling the ribbon. "Moron," she muttered smirking under Sebastian's glare.

"Oh this is nothing. You should have seen the hysterics we had when she first started walking." Kurt laughed running a hand up and down Dani's back as she sniffled into his shoulder watching Blaine bop Alice on the head with a balloon the baby squeaking with laughter and trying to grab it every time Blaine pulled it away again.

"Hey everyone, look who we found," Finn grinned as he swung open the café door, stepping in with Rachel as Burt and Carol followed slowly after, both beaming widely.

"My, my," Alice screeched, her hands clenching and unclenching as Blaine placed her on the floor, letting her dash to her grandfather and crash into him.

"Aww my big birthday girl," Burt grinned, hugging her tightly as Carol pecked her cheek, "Happy birthday little lady." Kurt was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet before letting out a squeak and racing into Burt's spare open arm. Chuckling, Burt held his son and granddaughter close, "Hey Bud."

Dani was the next one to give over and join the group hug, joined quickly by Finn and Carol, laughter and shrieks of being suffocated filling the room.

"You ok B?" Santana murmured nudging his shoulders.

Blaine jumped, glaring at her before resting his head on her shoulder softly. "Yeah San, I'm just not about to jump in," He smiled up at her, "It's not really my place to tell Kurt all of what went on. I know he knows that I was on his Dad's medical insurance, but does he know it all?"

Santana sighed rolling her shoulders slightly. "I told him that you saw Burt everyday, but I don't think that really sunk in. Hell B, I gave Kurt a shit load of stuff to deal with that day."

He nodded against her shoulder, raising his head and smiling at Burt as the older man caught his eye. Blaine watched Burt hand Alice to Dani, whispering something in her ear that made the girl turn to him with a slight grin. Blaine cocked his head, watching in confusion as Burt walked to stand in front of him, the entire café falling silent around them.

"Hey Squirt," Burt whispered, ignoring Blaine's glower as he tugged playfully on Blaine's beanie, the younger man all but collapsing into his waiting arms. The oldest of the pair wrapped his arms securely around Blaine's back, feeling the younger man relax against the touch instantly. "How're you feeling?" Questioning Blaine Burt's eyes sought out Kurt's confused betrayed ones over Blaine's shoulder.

"Awful truth be told," He shot Burt a wry smile, pulling away slowly, "But I'm getting there, I've just got to get back in the fight again I suppose," He shrugged taking in a giddy Carol as she all but tackled him in a hug.

Burt smiled, watching Carol interact with Blaine and Santana in person for only the third or fourth time since they had moved to New York. Burt had missed watching the interaction between his wife and younger surrogate son, knowing full well that Carol was one of the first few people that Blaine had started trusting following everything that had happened. Side eyeing Kurt, Burt held in the gasp as he watched his son's temper begin to grow, bewilderment flooding his face.

"Kurt come on Bud, outside now," Burt growled hauling Kurt through the kitchen and out of the back door by the collar of his shirt, well aware of the explosion about to occur. Pausing momentarily, he glanced back to the door, "Sebastian, Santana re-join everyone else now this is not for your ears."

Burt waited until he heard the groans and shuffling of feet before swinging the back door closed turning back to the fuming Kurt who had taken to pacing and muttering to himself.

"You knew! You knew and you never told me!"

"We discussed it and it was what was best Kurt."

"Best for who exactly? I was drowning without him Dad, and clearly he needed me during this."

"Blaine didn't want to need anybody Kurt! That was the problem," Burt sighed, taking off his cap and running a hand over his head as Kurt watched him inquisitively, breathing hard. "He didn't want to be a burden, his words not mine," Burt held up two hands defensively as Kurt shot him a glare. "The kid was all for doing everything by himself, what was I supposed to do? Let him muddle through doctors appointments, nurses visits, and treatments alone? I wasn't going to let the kid do that, he was broke Kurt, completely broken. You didn't see him that first night in the hospital."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Kurt bit out, the fury still burning deep in his veins.

Burt shook his head slightly, "You're not listening to me Kurt. Blaine was broken. His eyes had no life in them. He was ready to die. He had just tried to kill himself. He wasn't the Blaine that you and I know and love dearly. The kid was a shell of his former self. I'm still forever thankful Carol was working when he was taken in or I don't think any of us would have ever even found out what happened. He would have been placed in foster care and that would've been the end of it." Kurt watched his father, the strongest man he knew breaking in front of him and finally started to feel why everyone had been trying to protect him.

"I'm sure that you've heard from Santana how bad it was? He wouldn't even talk to anyone for two months Kurt. Then just Carol, Santana, Sam, Britt and I, but even that was rare. How he managed to graduate with honours I will never understand, but I went to Blaine's graduation, same as I was at yours and Finn's and I wish I'd been at Dani's." Burt's eyes flickered to his son once more, "It took a long time Kurt, such a long time for Blaine to be Blaine again, following that we didn't know whether or not he'd survive the cancer. Squirt battled so much that year, and he had to learn to trust people he'd never met in Brittany's parents because the stupid courts wouldn't let Carol and I take him in. None of us wanted to lose you too. It was one of the first things Blaine did when he was back to being almost himself. Thank me for not telling you. It nearly broke Santana and I. It would've killed you to see him how he was Kurt and I couldn't face losing both of you."

"But I still should've known Dad, I still should've been there."

"In retrospective yes, you probably should've," Burt sighed, wrapping an arm around Kurt. "But I was trying to do what was best for both of my boys' and at the time my focus was Blaine, for that, I will never be sorry Kurt. The kid needed me and I hope one day you can forgive me for not telling you anything."

"Dad," Kurt whispered, his voice cracking. Throwing himself into Burt's arms, Kurt felt the tears streaming, "Thank you. Thank you for looking after him."

"I love him Bud, end of the day that's all there is to it. I love all of my kids," Enclosing his arms tighter around Kurt, Burt allowed his boy to cry into his shoulder. "But you will always be my first Kurt, my oldest, my kid, my little bud. At the end of the day, no matter what happens, I'm here for you."

"I know Dad, I love you," Kurt muttered into Burt's shoulder pulling back and swiping at his eyes, "Now come on, I need to watch Carol lay into Finn and we have a one year olds party to finish preparing."

Burt grinned following Kurt back into the building, "I love you too Bud, but genuinely, I think Blaine's in for more of a kicking than Finn." At Kurt's inquiring look, Burt laughed, "He didn't phone last week." Kurt started to laugh along with Burt as they re-entered the café, Alice instantly latching onto Burt again.

"It's just getting to the good part," Dani grinned, leaning on Burt's shoulder. "Carol's fully just laid into Finn for still only having one grandchild and no daughters-in-law, Rachel's hiding in the bathroom with Sebastian. Ooh and Rach has made her peace with B, or at least she said she did after yelling at him for not telling her what happened and then almost suffocating him whilst crying on him. I don't think I've ever seen Blaine look more terrified."

"Dani, Kurt, come over here," Carol called causing them both to glance at each other and gulp nervously, Burt clapping each of them on the shoulder good humoredly.

"Good luck kids," He chuckled, watching as Finn shrunk under his Mother's glance.

Carol carefully inspected all of her children before stopping in front of Blaine tutting slightly as he tried to shrink to hide behind a sniggering Dani. "Blaine Devon Anderson! Have you been eating at all? You're nothing but skin and bone!"

"I've been saying that for weeks," Santana muttered inspecting her nails and rolling her eyes where she was sat watching the family reunion on the counter at the back of the café.

Simultaneously Dani burst into full-blown laughter, "Your middle names Devon? Well hello prep school boy."

"I don't know what you're laughing about Danielle Veronica Windsor-White," Kurt smirked, hiding behind Finn as Carol turned her measuring gaze onto him.

"Seriously and you gave me crap? Windsor-White says it all really," Blaine snorted, yelping when Carol hit him across the back of his head, "Mom, come on, I said I was sorry." He whined, following her into the kitchen as Dani simply shook her head still laughing as she followed them, determined to get Carol's opinions on the birthday cake and cupcakes. Finn and Kurt's eyebrows both raised up when Blaine obviously slipped up and called Carol 'Mom' but one glance to Burt proved that it was commonplace at both men simply glanced back to one another and shrugged it off.

"All right Buddy, show me what else needs done," Burt laughed, placing Alice on the floor and following Finn out to his car to help carry in the bigger stereo system.

Santana smiled softly at the baby holding out her hand, "Come on Ally, let's go find Rachel and Seb and tell them they can stop being chickens and come out." Alice babbled softly as she took Santana's hand, leading her out of the room.

Kurt shuffled nervously, sighing slightly and shaking his head, unaware of Blaine watching him from the kitchen door.

"Are you ok?" Watching Kurt jump in shock he smiled apologetically walking until he was stood in front of his blue eyed ex. "Sorry, but seriously are you ok?"

Smiling, Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I mean I guess it's a big shock knowing how close you were to them, but honestly? I'm really glad you had someone Bumble Bee, you have always been ridiculously brilliant at how to cut people off."

Blaine nodded, grimacing slightly, "Yeah, it's a talent."

"Hmm, I wish that it wasn't. Now come on, my daughter is one year old today and this place is going to be full to bursting with hyper kids and stressed parents within the hour," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand with a grin, dragging him over to the extra bags of decorations that were still in need of a home, both feigning ignorance to the bolt of lightening they felt run through their joint hands.

* * *

Kurt's head shot up faster than he thought possible, the crick in his neck already settling in as he fought the queasy feeling flooding his stomach. Searching out Blaine in amongst the crowd filling the café for his daughter's birthday. Eventually spotting him stood next to a giggling Dani and concerned looking Rachel, he followed Blaine's glare until he found the smirking Santana and Sebastian stood next to the stereo.

Santana turned at the exact minute that he managed to fix her with his prized bitch glare and simply gave him a little wave with the tips of her fingers. Leaning over, she whispered something into Sebastian's ear and he immediately turned to Kurt, fixing him with the smug smile that Kurt had hated from the moment he met the man back in 'The Lima Bean' so many years ago. The look on Sebastian's face blatantly said that he knew he was right all along.

_If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says_

_"15 miles to the_

_Love Shack"_

_Love Shack, yeah, yeah_

_I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_

_Lookin' for the love getaway_

_Headed for the love getaway_

_I got me a car; it's as big as a whale_

_And we're headin' on down to the Love Shack_

_I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20_

_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_

"I am so sorry about her," Blaine muttered appearing next to him as Kurt tore his eyes away from where Brittany and Rachel had now started to repeat their old dance moves to the song, Santana joining in gladly in Mercedes place. "I have no idea what she's thinking, but Dani says she's in charge of music for the party."

Kurt groaned darkly, "I have an idea of what they're thinking of." Seeing Blaine raise an eyebrow he waved a hand at him, "Nothing important, honestly. But I think we need to steel ourselves against what they're going to pick out today, because those two together? Yeah not the best combination I don't think."

_Sign says, "Stay away, fools"_

_'Cause love rules at the Love Shack_

_Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field_

_Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back_

_Glitter on the mattress_

_Glitter on the highway_

_Glitter on the front porch_

_Glitter on the highway_

"No kidding," Blaine sighed, reaching up a hand to drag through his curls before frowning when it hit the edge of the beanie.

"Irritating?"

Blaine laughed softly, "You have no idea, but I do like beanies so I'm not really one to complain."

Raising his eyebrows gracefully, Kurt turned to look at Blaine fully. "B, you have leukemia I think you have every right to bitch and moan and want to kill everyone."

Blaine blushed shrugging a little, "I tried that last time, didn't really work out for me that well." Both men groaned out loud when the new song started up. "She is taking the piss right?" Blaine muttered moodily, swallowing harshly when he spotted a two year old watching him with big eyes, "Don't repeat that sweetie." The kid nodded still bug eyed before racing off. "That I blame wholly on Santana."

"Oh all blame goes to Santana and Seb, all of it," Kurt growled, practically throwing his cup at Blaine before storming across the café to where Santana, Sebastian and Elliott were still sat beside the stereo system.

"Show time," Blaine sang under his breath before returning to the sanctuary of Puck and Mike's company.

_Oh baby, I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I've seen you it is on_

_(I want you back)_

_Spare me of this cost_

_(I want you back)_

_Give me back what I lost!_

"Santana!" Kurt barked as he neared them, Elliott shooting the pair a 'you're on your own look' before racing over to Sam, the two of them watching closely before joining with the other guys' for their own protection. "Give me the control for that now."

Inspecting her nails, Santana shot her eyes up to meet his, "Yeah, no that's never going to happen Hummel."

Groaning in exasperation he glared at her smirk, "Now Satan."

Sebastian shook his head this time, "Uh uh Kurt, it's time you guys' actually dealt with your damn feelings for once. Shutting them off is like the most unhealthy thing you can do."

_Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah_

_I'd show you that I love you_

_Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!_

_I want you back!_

_I want you back!_

"Yeah, and I suppose you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Chipmunk?" Kurt hissed.

"Starting on the names really Kurt? You know I'm right and as much as you and Dani are my best friends and I know I'm yours now, you still hate to admit I'm right. You know it, I know it, because I hate admitting when you're right, but for once get it into your head that on this at least I. Am. Right. You cant hide your feelings anymore, not now, please Kurt," Sebastian shot Kurt a desperate look as even Santana's mouth dropped in shock.

Snarling again, Kurt turned on his heel and stomped off into the back room feeling the need to cool off.

"Well that went well," Santana muttered.

"Could've gone better," Sebastian blinked with a sigh.

"Pick out another one?" Santana questioned setting the system to random as Sebastian nodded and they started flicking through Dani's music once more.

* * *

"Oh hell no," Kurt muttered bug eyed as he observed Alice in disbelief.

"Talked to Mercedes this morning by any chance?"

Kurt sent Blaine a withering glare, watching a little boy peck his daughter on the cheek and take her hand as they chased other kids around. Both Burt and Blaine laughed beside him.

"Kurt calm down that's Billy his Grandma's in every day but he's only down visiting her from Vancouver for a couple weeks. Ally's taken quite the shine to him actually."

"I'll bet she has," Kurt growled glaring at the three-year-old blue-eyed boy.

"Good luck at her teenage years Bud," Burt snickered clamping a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Believe me they're torture especially when you find a supposed friend asleep in their bed following a party the night before." Glancing between the blushing men he smirked before wandering off to find Carol and Dani.

"Erm," Blaine blushed harder, glancing to Kurt and smiling nervously before his eyes instantly found the floor again.

Kurt reached over and squeezed his hand gently, "He loves you, and you know he does."

Laughing softly, Blaine nodded, grabbing his coffee and taking a sip. "Oh, I know, he just winds me up all the time," Blaine rolled his large hazel eyes, grinning as Kurt's chuckles filled the air around him.

Kurt shrugged slightly still smiling as he let his eyes find Alice once more. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion as Santana beckoned the baby to her, whispering something in her ear before glancing up to the two men, smirking wildly. She then leaned over to mutter to Sebastian as he pulled Alice onto his lap at the baby's request, Santana's mischievous eyes never leaving the two men.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine come listen to this," Santana yelled across the café smirking slightly. Sebastian sniggered as he buried his face into Alice's hair where he was sat beside her.

The two men glanced at each other inquisitively before wandering towards the threesome apprehensively.

"Ally, Ally," Santana said prodding the baby gently until she turned to look at her with a beam, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Baba," She sing songed instantly Blaine and Kurt's eyebrows shooting up and Sebastian and Santana bursting into reels of laughter, Alice smiling along uncertainly.

Sebastian recovered first tickling Alice's side until she turned to look at him with one of Kurt's bitch glares. "No op."

"Ok, ok little girl anyway who's going to give you a baby angel?"

The little girl giggled then shot him an 'are you kidding me' look before pointing at Kurt and Blaine, "Dada, Blay."

"Ok give me her before you actually ruin my daughter." Kurt muttered grabbing Alice up onto his hip as Blaine tried to sink backwards into the crowd once more.

Kurt's eyes shot through the throngs of people in the little café trying to figure out where Blaine had run off to. Spotting the white beanie disappearing into the back room he grinned, pecking Alice's cheek as she scrunched up her face and followed, pausing as people tried to speak baby talk to Alice along his way, something which his daughter was not impressed with judging by the dirty look covering her face.

"How in the world did you do this?" Kurt gasped, taking in the cake with awe. Sitting on a cloud bed was an exact duplicate of the Disney princess castle covered in a light blue icing, several turrets, sparkles and a petite wooden door all evident in the design.

Blaine laughed softly, taking Alice from Kurt's arms and helping the baby to pinch a little bit of edible glitter from his pot. "Just like this baby girl, yeah see you got it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She giggled, clapping her hands as the last little bits of glitter stuck to them, "Mine!"

"Yeah it is," Blaine laughed, catching her before she managed to swipe her finger through the frosting. "For later though," He grinned, plucking at her little white headband and placing her on the ground, laughing as she ran off.

"Seriously how?" Kurt questioned, eyes still wandering the height and the detail on the cake in amazement, taking in the light green vines trailing down the towers for the first time, little red flowers adorning them.

Blaine blushed, shrugging slightly as he placed birthday candles around the grounds of the castle, "I was a prodigy at one point Kurt, it all just got too much with everything going on in my life. Besides I much prefer it like this, taking my time over them, enjoying my time creating and not having to worry if I need to start again."

"But, but its phenomenal."

"Thank you," Blaine blushed again leaning back and observing his masterpiece. "Dani's already threatening people's lives with cutting into it before she gets pictures of Alice with it."

Hopping up onto the bench opposite, Blaine grabbed one of the intricately decorated Alice in Wonderland cupcakes that Dani had been working on and took a bite. "Damn, I know she's good, but these are amazing," He moaned, instantly gathering Kurt's attention as he studied the large varieties among the four-dozen or so cupcakes, ranging from the mad hatter's hat to identical Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee cakes.

"God, you guys really went all out," He laughed softly.

"Yep, well your kid only turns one once Kurt, and I've been trying to get Dani's mind off of the fact that she's and I quote 'losing her baby' since we first got here bright and early on Monday morning."

Kurt laughed softly, "Yeah, she's been a nightmare at home too." Glancing to Blaine, his heart started to thud harder against his chest, eyes drinking in the serene look covering Blaine's face, the little streak of blue icing trailing from his mouth. Chuckling, he automatically stepped between Blaine's legs, "Come here you, you've got frost-" Suddenly realising how close they were, Kurt sucked in a deep breath, feeling his eyes meet Blaine's blazing ones, his thumb passing over Blaine's lips, "All gone," He whispered quietly, eyes tracing the contours of Blaine's mouth before meeting the smoldering amber orbs once more.

Wrapping a hand around the back of Blaine's neck, Kurt smashed their mouths together, pain, regret and love seeping through every pore of both of them. Blaine's arms and legs wound around Kurt's hips and shoulders, pulling him closer still as Kurt's other hand cupped his cheek, Kurt whimpering in need as Blaine licked softly along his lips before edging in, battling for dominance and teeth nipping gently at lips in a way that was oh so familiar.

Feeling a quiet moan rattle through his body, Kurt's eyes sprung open and he tore out of Blaine's hold, "B, we can't, we, we shouldn't."

Blaine avoided his gaze but nodded slowly, "Yeah, yeah you're right. Of course you're right." Blaine sprang off of the bench and wandered out of the back door feeling the need for air and to avoid Kurt's lingering gaze as the older man headed back to the party, his head swimming with regrets.

* * *

Blaine sighed raggedly, pulling his beanie off and running his hands over his curls, wincing when a few came away in his hands. Feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes, he leaned heavily on the wall before sliding down it, pressing the heels of his palms harshly into his eyes. "Why oh why am I such a fuck up?" He whispered to himself, not noticing the boots now stood beside him.

"You're not a fuck up Squirt," Burt muttered, sliding down the wall beside Blaine and pulling the shivering man to him, placing an arm around his shoulders as Blaine's head fell to rest on his own shoulder. "You were a kid, B, you didn't know what was going to happen or what you wanted. We made a lot of decisions for you because you weren't capable of making them yourself."

"But Dad, I Kurt I mean I should."

"Should've, would've, could've Squirt," Burt sighed, tugging him closer as the tremors increased in Blaine's body. "Put that hat back on or I'm dragging you inside right now." Feeling Blaine chuckle and move his head slightly, Burt grinned, "Atta boy B. You've just got to pick yourself up Blaine and keep soldiering on, the way that you have been doing for seven years. You haven't had it easy, but you can't give up."

"I guess," Blaine murmured, "I just wish that I could've been braver about the whole thing in the first place. I mean had I told Kurt instead of fabricating Eli, we could be at our one year olds birthday today. Don't get me wrong I love Alice and Dani and I wouldn't change them for the world, but…"

"There's always that regret in the back of your mind, huh?"

"Yeah," Blaine groaned sadly, burying his face in Burt's shoulder for a minute before pulling his face out again, eyes red rimmed. "Thanks Dad."

Sighing again, Burt stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet, "If there is one thing that I am certain of, it is that you and Kurt belong together, regardless of how stubborn you both are."

Blaine glared at Burt's back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers and following him back into the party once more.

The men entered the room to find Kurt being slightly restrained by Finn, the glare on his features evident and directed solely at the still sniggering Santana and Sebastian.

_Doing all I can do, just to be close to you._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

_Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse._

_Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat._

"They're just trying to commit suicide," Blaine muttered shaking his head, Burt laughing himself beside him.

"Nah, they know what they're doing," Pointing to the little head of curls that seemed to be bobbing around and dancing directly in front of them, Blaine laughed at Alice's crazy moves. "They have a little buffer that they know Kurt would never hurt."

_Give me an evening, or give me a night._

_I'll show you the time, of your life._

_I'll walk you home safe, from the dark._

_I'll give you my jacket; I'll give you my heart._

"What are you two discussing all dark and shady here in the corner?" Carol laughed, kissing Burt gently before placing a peck on Blaine's cheek as she and Dani joined the two.

"Whether or not Seb and Tana are being incredibly smart or unbelievably dumb," Blaine grinned, pointing between the pair, Alice and Kurt.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here beside me_

_I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

Carol cocked her head, laughing as her granddaughter held her arms out for Quinn, the blonde woman spinning them in circles and bouncing Alice up into the arm, Sam stood laughing beside them. "Oh, smart I would say. That man would never let anything within miles that would potentially hurt one hair on that little girls' head."

_Just say yes; just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

Suddenly spotting the crowd watching her from the corner, Alice wriggled out of Quinn's arms, flying across the café. Quinn and Sam glanced to each other amused before following at a saner pace.

"And now extraordinarily dumb," Puck murmured coming up beside them, "The buffer's gone." He added noting Blaine's confused look as Kurt ducked under Finn's arm at long last, stalking towards the duo.

"Mama, Mama," Alice cried out as she shot through the cafe into Dani's arms chuckling as Dani swung her into the air.

"Hi," She smiled leaning in and pressing a sloppy kiss to Dani's mouth before waving at the others assembled, her head dropping to Dani's shoulder

"You've had far too much sugar little girl," Sam laughed, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around Dani's waist, oblivious to the protective looks of Burt, Blaine and Puck as his head fell to rest on Dani's other shoulder.

"No kidding," Dani laughed, "You have a good birthday baby girl, hmm?" Feeling the girl nod sleepily into her shoulder Dani hummed quietly, "Well, I'm thinking that it's time to wrap this baby up so we can try and tidy this place up a bit."

* * *

Kurt tried to focus on the dishes piling up in beside him as he cursed most of the people in his life. Who's stupid idea had it been to pair him and Blaine up on dish duty in the kitchen? Not to mention that Santana had yet to relinquish control of the sound system and was still trying to piss him off at every turn.

Kurt visible shuddered slightly when Santana's next song started up, hearing her voice proclaim that it was for all of the 'lovers' left over at clean up duty, knowing full well that only the old New Directions gang, Dani, Alice, Sebastian, Elliott and his parents still remained. His eyes finally connecting with blazing amber ones, Kurt knew in a heartbeat that it was for them and them alone. Santana may have been able to pass of the others as part of the 'party come down atmosphere' but this song was entirely to out of place and held wildly different implications for the two men as their eyes locked.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

"I can't promise you forever Kurt, but I can promise you for as long as I live. That's the mistake I made last time round. I love you. I have always loved you and I will love you for as long as I live. I let this thing stop me living my life once before and I can't, no I won't let it stop me again. At least think about it."

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

Blaine reached over and thumbed away the tears streaming down Kurt's cheeks steadily, cupping his cheek and pressing a light kiss to Kurt's lips before resting their foreheads together. "I gave up once Kurt, I'm not giving up again. Just remember that I love you Kurt Hummel." Eyes flickering open to stare into Kurt's once more, Blaine stood back, turning and walking out of the kitchen.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Kurt pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes trying to stem the tears as he watched Blaine and the others get ready to leave the café, only looking back up when his daughter entered the room, a sleepy smile on her face as she reached her arms up for him, binky glad firmly between her lips.

"Hi Angel," He whispered, not trusting his voice as he picked her up, cuddling her close. "Oh God Ally what do I do?"

Alice simply looked at him and blinked her big blue eyes before pointing to the door where Blaine was shooting him one last look before it swung closed letting in a whoosh of cold night air. Ally babbled nonsensically before letting out a cry, her arms still reaching for where Blaine had disappeared.

Kurt cuddled her closer still, his voice breaking as he tried to soothe her, "Yeah baby, I miss him already too."

**Just a little note on the end to let you guys know what the songs were in case you don't know any of them, so in order that they're in the chapter, they are:**

**Love Shack – B52's**

**I want you back – Jackson 5**

**Heartbeat – Scouting for Girls**

**Just Say Yes – Snow Patrol**

**I won't give up – Jason Mraz**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this it means a lot to know you're enjoying it. Anyway, enjoy chapter 11 and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days because it's nearly fully written now.**

**Chapter 11**

Kurt yawned as he walked blindly into the kitchen, his hand outstretched as he felt the warmth of the coffee pot and his mug already placed on the bench in front of him. Filling the mug to the brim, he took a careful sip and sighed contentedly as the caffeine started to sluggishly flood his veins. Turning and leaning on the counter, he grinned as he watched his Dad cuddle his daughter close, reading 'The Tale of Peter Rabbit', Alice helping him turn the pages carefully.

Smiling Kurt shook his head softly and pulled out the seat opposite the pair, causing both of their heads to snap up to look at him, identical piercing expressions shooting through the emerald and sapphire eyes respectively. "Isn't she a bit young for Beatrix Potter stories yet Dad?"

Burt simply laughed closing the book and kissing Alice's head softly at her shriek of indignation as she tried to reach for the book. "If there is one thing that your Mom taught me Kurt, God rest her soul, it's that no child is too young for Peter Rabbit." Looking between his son and his granddaughter the older man shrugged slightly, "So Carol and I brought your whole collection up, I figured you'd want to get started on them. They were always something you and your Mom read together."

Kurt's eyes watered slightly and he reached out to cover his Dad's hand with his own, "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Bud," Burt grinned at Alice and lifted her so that she was standing on his lap facing Kurt. "Ally pally, who's that?" Holding her steady with one hand, he pointed to Kurt with the other, the younger man pulling a face and waving at his daughter, delighting in the way her entire face lit up to look at him.

Her tiny arms stretched out to Kurt, fingers clasping and unclasping rapidly, "Da-d-dad-dy."

Beaming, Kurt reached across the table and brought his daughter into his arms, nestling her close to his chest as she let out a little sigh of contentment. "So you are being vocal this morning, huh?" Pulling away from her he nodded his head, laughing as she copied him, "I thought you might have actually tired out your vocal chords yesterday."

Burt snorted, ignoring Kurt's glare as he stood to refill his coffee, "Yeah right Bud, she is your daughter after all."

"Hardy har har," Kurt grumbled, ignoring Burt's laughter. "Where's everyone else anyway?"

Burt chuckled walking over to lean on the table beside his son, playing with Alice's tiny fingers when she happily offered him her hand. "Erm let's see, Rachel went out for a run with a long winded explanation as to why and how often she goes and something else but I wasn't really listening to be honest," Kurt sniggered slightly burying his face in Alice's hair. "Carol went with Dani to the café to help out for the day because it's Blaine's day off and Carol wanted to see what it was like when it was actually open. I'm pretty sure that you've already guessed but Finn, Sebastian and Elliott are all still asleep." Kurt rolled his eyes glancing to the clock and shrugging slightly, not in the least bit surprised.

"They'll be out of it for at least another couple hours yet, it's only nine."

"Fair enough," Burt laughed picking Alice out of Kurt's arms and hovering her in the air as she giggled before resting her securely on his shoulder, Kurt's worried eyes watching as Alice pulled the cap from Burt's head placing it over her own, yelping when it fell down over her eyes. "Don't worry Bud, I got her, you were always on my shoulder at the same age."

Shrugging again, Kurt carefully collected the coffee mugs from the table. "I'm her Dad, it's my job to worry, she's just so tiny and I don't want anything to ever hurt her."

"Amen to that Kurt," Burt sighed, "Now how about me and you go for a walk in Central Park. I'm sure Ally could use some fresh air and you can tell me all about whatever it is that's bothering you."

Nodding Kurt glanced up to his father, eyes brimming with tears again. "Dad, I-" Collapsing into Burt's waiting arm, Kurt couldn't help but smile slightly when Alice's miniature hand joined Burt's in patting the back of his head.

"I got you Bud," Burt whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's head. "Now go sort out your hair and I'll get the little madam ready so that you can tell me all about what's going around that head of yours."

* * *

His breathing increasing, heart thumping, blood pounding round his body was enough to make Blaine feel alive as he ran through Central Park, nodding a good morning to other runners and dog walkers enjoying the early morning sunshine. Hearing Usher start pounding through his headphones he quietly sang along under his breath and picked up his pace further. Running was the one thing that let him forget the world even if it was just for a few hours a week, before Santana laid into him about needing to be more careful.

Entranced by the music, Blaine failed to notice the pothole ahead of him on the track. Feeling his foot become trapped, his eyes snapped shut and his arms flew out, bracing him for impact against the solid concrete. Exhaling into the ground, he managed to push himself round onto his back and sit up, inspecting his lightly bleeding knees carefully, ignoring the pink and white trainers that came to a stop next to him, the person they belonged to sighing softly.

"Come on Blainers, let's get you up."

"Rachel?" He murmured squinting up into the bright sun just in time to see Rachel roll her large brown eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"No the Easter Bunny," She laughed as Blaine shook his head, his own smile staring to appear as she bent down and slung his arm around her shoulder gently helping him up. "Come on, you're going to get trampled over at this rate."

Blaine continued to laugh as the pair half hobbled half walked to the nearest bench, dodging runners and speed walkers left, right and centre, before collapsing onto it. "Well you've clearly been spending far too much time with Kurt."

Glancing up at him from where she was inspecting his injuries Rachel snickered good naturedly. "It's been said," Sitting back on her heels she pulled a sterilised wipe and a couple of plasters from her small bag. "I do not remember you ever being this clumsy though."

Shrugging, Blaine hissed in pain as she started to clean his wounds, "I'm not usually but I was more interested in my music than in what my feet were actually doing."

"See now that makes sense," She laughed slapping the plasters over Blaine's cuts before falling onto the bench beside him. "You were always so good, more than a match for me, what happened? I thought you wanted Julliard? You were going to be my Tony again but on Broadway, remember?"

Blaine cocked his head and raised an eyebrow pulling his pink sunglasses down over his nose as he studied the grown up Rachel Berry carefully. "Life happened Rae-Rae. I got ill, I got beat up, I lost Kurt and along with that my passion for the arts I guess."

Rachel sighed sadly resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry Blaine, I wish you would've let us be there for you."

Smiling sadly, Blaine tilted his head to peck the brunette's forehead, his face wrinkling in disgust as he felt the sweat from her morning run coating it, Rachel herself bursting into laughter. Wiping his tongue repeatedly with his hand he grimaced in revulsion once more before turning and leaning back on the bench, pulling Rachel with him.

"I didn't want you guys there Rae, that was the whole point of letting Kurt go and I guess you along with that. You had your own lives to lead, your own dreams to make big."

"That was the stupidest mistake you've ever made Blaine Anderson," Rachel snorted, shaking her head slightly. "We would've been there for you every step of the way and made our dreams a reality, hell we're two god damn stubborn people, I would've thought you of everyone would know that?"

Chuckling slightly, Blaine's face scrunched up as he glanced to Rachel's annoyed expression. "I knew exactly that, but honestly, if you two were flying back and forth to Lima would you be at the point in your careers that you're at today? Would Kurt be the most well known up and coming designer in well essentially the world I guess? Would you be Liesl and be the understudy Maria in the Broadway revival of The Sound of Music? Because my guess is not."

Glaring, Rachel shook her head, "That is not the point Anderson!" She yelled shrilly, Blaine's hand clamping over her mouth as he smiled apologetically to a startled group of tourists hurrying by.

Blaine grinned, snatching his hand away with a yelp when Rachel licked it. "That's just disgusting," He whimpered, mortified as he wiped his hand on his shorts.

Rachel sniggered and shrugged smirking smugly at him, "Nobody stifles my mouth Blainers."

"And don't we know it," Blaine muttered, dodging Rachel's hand as she reached out to hit him. "But, by not backing yourself up, you just made my point for me. I didn't want anyone to suffer, that's why I tried to keep everything hidden for so long."

"But that way you suffered."

Sighing, Blaine wrapped an arm round her shoulders, "I did, but you lot were safe and getting on with the important parts of your lives, and that is all that mattered to me then and matters to me now. That the people I cared about are safe and happy."

Rachel shook her head again, "Not really, I still worried about you." Chewing her lip nervously she glanced at Blaine through her eyelashes, her eyes watering slightly. "It's kind of why I was just so mad at Dani for letting you back into our lives, and I kind of tried to convince Kurt not to let you back in to. You left me without a word Blainers, sure you gave Kurt an explanation as such, the whole cheating fiasco thing." The pair each winced heavily as she mentioned it, "But what happened to our skype time and phone calls? You just stopped everything when the two of you broke up and for a long time, I was just so mad at you, and then the worry set in because it wasn't you to just shut up and become silent like that. I even tried to coax information out of Finn but he was damn useless, and then he left McKinley for good like a month after the whole break ups disaster stuff so I didn't get a look in."

Smiling sadly Blaine cuddled her closer still, "I understand that Rae-Rae, believe me I do and for what it's worth I'm sorry."

"I still just wish you'd told us," Rachel sighed, jumping with laughter when Blaine started to tickle her sides.

"No more sad thoughts ok? I'm back now and going nowhere," Blaine winked at her as Rachel set off into peels of laughter again.

"Blaine Anderson, you are incorrigible," She giggled, wiping happy tears from her eyes as she pulled out of his grasp and turned to face him, sitting cross legged on the bench. "Blainey, can we erm, can we go out for dinner or something at some point? Just the two of us? I really miss my little brother," She admitted blushing scarlet as Blaine himself turned an even shade of pink. She stared at Blaine, grinning slightly and couldn't help but wish he'd actually been her brother, at least that way she'd have been able to keep track of him over the past few years.

"I'd love that Rae-Rae," Blaine beamed, raising his head to meet her eyes, "I miss my big sister too you know, but I kept tabs on you over the years. Awesome performances in Chicago and The Sound of Music by the way," He snickered as he stood and started to walk away from her, Rachel's brow furrowing in confusion.

"Wait a minute," She murmured, her head snapping up to stare after Blaine's retreating figure. "Son of a bitch," She breathed out under her breath, leaping up from the bench and charging after him, "Blaine Anderson, how in the world did you see those shows?" She yelled diving onto his back as his arms wrapped around her legs, spinning them in circles as Rachel shrieked.

"Chicago was your first big role off Broadway and The Sound of Music is your first Broadway role, you really think I'd miss them?" Blaine grinned, staring into her incredulous expression as he dropped her to the ground once more.

"But…but what? How?"

"Well let's see, Chicago was when you were fresh out of NYADA right?" Seeing her nod, he smiled softly, "That places that around three years ago, so I dragged Santana kicking and screaming out to New York and Mike wanted to come to see the dancing in the production so we got tickets far enough back so that we wouldn't be seen, and we avoided the first three weeks when Burt let on Kurt and the others were attending." Grinning as she tried to process it, he carried on, "Then Britt has a weird obsession with The Sound of Music, believe it or not, so I happened to get her tickets to opening night for her birthday. Do you know my fear when Dani told me you'd be injured and should be missing opening night Rachel Berry, do you?"

Laughing, Rachel reached up to peck his cheek, "I wasn't supposed to be in it but thankfully my ankle healed in time, stupid damn 'sixteen going on seventeen' number, it almost ruined me being in the first week of the show. But thanks Blainers, it means a lot knowing you were there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," He beamed linking her arm, "Now, I'm not about to offer you dinner because well it's like ten am and we're both disgusting, but how about some ice cream?"

"Ooh, I never say no to that, it better be chocolate though."

"Of course," He chuckled before glancing at her again, a serious expression flooding his face. "Rae?"

"Yeah Blainers?"

"How did you and Finn sort everything out?"

Rachel stopped, sighing as she moved herself so that she was stood in front of Blaine. "Blainers look at me," She whispered softly, placing two dingers under his chin and guiding his face up so that she could stare into his golden orbs. "Our situations were so different Blaine. Sure Finn and I were engaged, but it was you and Kurt that everyone expected to last forever and a day," Chuckling softly she let his forehead fall to rest against hers. "I was always so jealous of that. But you and Kurt, you guys go together like apples and oranges, pb and j, hell Winnie the Pooh and Piglet," Laughing at Blaine's look of indignation, she pulled away before continuing. "You guys are meant to be, that's something that I've always known. You'll find your way back together before too long, it's how it was meant to be, that much I know. Now did you or did you not promise me ice cream?"

* * *

"Ou-Ou," Alice cried, leaning over in her pram and trying to reach the floor as she struggled against her restraints, throwing both Burt and Kurt dirty looks whenever she caught their eye.

Sighing in exasperation, Kurt glanced to his daughter, "Shortly little girl, this is just too dangerous for you." Crossing the road along with the hoards of tourists and other New Yorkers, Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as an entrance to Central Park loomed into view.

Alice shrieked again and started to cry, "No-No-No."

"Well, there's no denying she's your kid Kurt," Burt sniggered holding the push chair upright as Kurt lifted the little girl from it, resting her on his hip as he shot Burt a dirty look to rival Alice's.

"I was never this bad," Kurt sniffed, holding Alice close as he dug her baby reigns from the back of the push chair, roller bladers and skateboarders holding Alice's interest as they flew by in brightly coloured outfits.

Burt snorted, "No you were worse about staying in a Push chair."

"No-no, sto-" Alice whined as Kurt tried to wrestle the baby reigns onto her squirming body. Burt watched, humour dancing through his eyes as both Kurt and Alice grew more and more frustrated with their battle of the wills, Alice's shrieks getting louder as Kurt looked about ready to start yelling himself.

"Although you were better at taking the baby reigns," He laughed softly, stepping around the pram, "Pass her here Bud, give me a go."

Muttering under his breath, Kurt hoisted his daughter and the reigns straight into Burt's waiting arms, before attempting to find his sunglasses in the baby bag. Looking back up expecting to have a reason to be smug, his mouth dropped as he saw Alice snuggled into the crook of Burt's neck, her large blue eyes watching him closely from her red tear stained face and the reigns securely in place.

"How did you? I mean what the-" Kurt's mouth opened and closed as he stared at the two, his facial expression only softening when Alice made grabby hands for him, a little whimper escaping her mouth. "Come here baby," He whispered, pulling her into his arms and kissing her temple, smiling as she buried into him, Burt taking control of the pram so they could carry on walking.

"You were taking your frustration at yourself out on her Bud," Burt mumbled quietly. "You'll never get anywhere with a one year old with that attitude, believe me I learnt that the hard way," Burt raised an eyebrow which made Kurt chuckle softly, a serene smile flooding his face as Alice cuddled closer still. "She's going to be a stubborn one just like you, and for that end, you need to take out any frustration elsewhere. So, lay it on me. What's wrong?"

Kurt took a deep breath, his eyes flickering to Burt as the pair continued to walk through the leafy park. "Blaine told me he still loves me, and that this time he's not giving up."

"So isn't that a good thing?"

"I-I don't know Dad, I mean there's more than just me to think about these days," Glancing at Alice, he kissed her curls lightly. "She's my whole world Dad, I don't want to do anything that would ever hurt her."

"And do you think that Blaine would ever hurt one tiny hair on that baby's head? Or do you think he'd be right alongside you and Dani, ready to kill anyone that ever dared hurt her? Because I know already from watching them interact yesterday which one I'd say."

"It's not that simple. Dad I-" Kurt frowned, struggling to find words when Burt stopped metres from him, a slow smirk forming.

"Do you love him Kurt?" Burt asked nonchalantly as if he was asking about Kurt's day or how big Alice had gotten, unable to stop himself, a grin formed over his face and Kurt's stunned gaze.

"I- what?"

"Do. You. Love. Him?" Burt punctuated slowly, watching the conflicting emotions rage on Kurt's face.

"Yes, God yes, with all my heart," Kurt breathed out, eyes widening at his own admission as Burt chucked softly.

Smiling sadly, Burt shook his head, catching Kurt's eyes with his own once more. "I think you just answered all of your questions Bud. Now sit down and try and process what you've just figured out and I'll get us some ice cream."

Kurt groaned, "Dad, that's just empty calories."

"Well, I know I'm getting peanut butter flavour and Alice will have cookie dough, but what you having Bud?"

"Peppermint," Kurt grumbled collapsing onto the bench and letting Alice stand in front of him, her hands on his knees as she bobbed up and down in time to the music the brass band close by were playing.

Burt chuckled, shaking his head at part of his little family and wandered over to the ice cream truck.

"What are you doing little one?" Kurt laughed as Alice continued to bob around before looking at him and pursing her lips. Grinning, he bent down and kissed them with a large 'mwah' sound that made Alice giggle. Letting go of her reigns, Kurt watched as Alice started to spin in circles, still dancing away to herself. Accepting his ice cream from Burt, he smiled at his Dad, "She's a little insane huh?"

"Nope, she's exactly like you were," Burt laughed, watching Alice stop her twirling momentarily to watch a nearby puppy jump around before starting up with it again. "Except the curls, those are all Dani's side."

Kurt laughed, leaning forward as he ate a mouthful of ice cream, "Dad, is this peppermint and cookie dough?" He murmured pulling a face.

"Of course, I figured you'd rather share with Alice than me get her a full one."

"Good call," He chuckled, turning back to Alice. "What are you doing silly girl? You'll get dizzy."

"No no no," Alice giggled still spinning. Her attention catching on something in the distance, the little girl tilted her head, a large beam spreading across her face as she side eyed Kurt quickly.

"What are you doing?" Kurt murmured curiously, leaning back as he watched her.

Alice let a small smirk flicker at the corners of her mouth, glancing to Burt and Kurt one more time. "Blaaaaaaay!" She shrieked taking off through the park as Kurt yelped, diving up and sprinting after her.

"Damn she's fast," Burt muttered, tilting his head and grinning when he saw who his granddaughter was headed for. "That's my girl, work your magic little one."

* * *

"Blaaaaaaay!" At the cry Rachel whipped around, Blaine's eyes trebling in size as he bent down, a little pink bundle filling his arms as he stood back up, Alice's giggles ringing out in the area.

"What the? Alice, where did you come from?" Blaine muttered bewildered as Kurt sprinted up to them, panting slightly.

"Alice Elizabeth Blaine Hummel!" He fumed and the little girls mouth dropped open from where she was happily sat in Blaine's arms.

"Uh oh," She murmured, turning her back to Kurt and burying into Blaine with a whine.

"Uh oh is right," Kurt muttered darkly, both Rachel and Blaine staring at him wide eyed.

"Erm, I'm just going to go get ice cream," Rachel muttered, practically running away from the scene, joining Burt when she saw him watching the scene unfold carefully.

Blaine prodded the little girl slightly, "Ally, turn around and look at Daddy."

"Noooooo," She moaned pressing her face into Blaine's neck.

"Ally, now," He muttered, his tone becoming more authoritative, causing the baby to instantly whip her head around to face the still furious Kurt. "And Kurt, you have to calm down. Look I know she ran away from you in a ridiculously busy area but she's still high as a kite from yesterday and she's one year old, she's still learning."

"But she…" Kurt seethed, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

* * *

"They look like a family," Rachel whispered as she and Burt watched Blaine expertly calm Blaine down while the blue eyed man reprimanded his daughter.

Burt sighed softly, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "They will be one day Rachel, they will be one day."

The pair watched Blaine and Kurt crack up at something Alice muttered before both tickling the girl at the same time, Kurt wrapping his arms around both of them before leaping back almost nervously. "They'll notice eventually, they're pretty much meant to be."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys, sorry about how long this has taken but two more assignments and I'm finished uni for Christmas on Thursday so the updates will get much quicker then. Also, watching season 3 Glee earlier really makes me miss the old cast as much as I do like some of the new ones. Anyway, thanks to everyone still reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 12**

"Two months, Blainey. It's been two entire months since Ally's birthday party and I know for a fine fact that you kissed him there!" Rachel fumed, swinging her legs back and forth from where she was sat up on the counter in the café, smiling and pausing slightly to allow a customer to order. "I mean two months and nada. You kissed him for god's sake." Throwing her hands up, she muttered a little of the choice French that Kurt had unwittingly taught her over the years of their friendship. Taking note of Blaine's scandalised look as the customer left the pair again she shrugged, "Kurt talks when he's drunk."

Blaine sighed as he glared slightly at the brunette watching him with a raised eyebrow. "It's not that easy Rae, it's not what he wants."

Rachel rolled her eyes and reached out, hitting Blaine across his head much to the amusement of nearby customers watching the interaction.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelped jumping backwards and rubbing his head.

"You're a moron," She muttered pursing her lips and turning back to the door as Blaine served another customer. Grinning, Rachel watched Dani slowly push the door open with one hand as Alice led her into the café, one of her little hands clasped tightly around Dani's pointer finger, held up above the toddlers head. Alice's bright blue eyes scanned the café with sharp intensity, a beam lighting up her face as she saw Rachel, the beam growing exponentially however the second that she spotted Blaine. Looking to Dani, the woman nodded slightly with a soft smile. Alice instantly released her mother's hand and hurtled across the café arms outstretched.

"Blay, Blay!" Blaine practically sprinted along to the other side of the counter in order to grab the small girl as she reached the little gateway that led to the work area. Grabbing her, he tossed her into the air as she squealed, before pulling her close and blowing a raspberry on her cheek. "No, Blay, no."

Grinning, Blaine held her close; laughing as she reached up to push his curls that had fallen from his beanie away from his face and leant forward to peck his lips with a beam. "Thank you baba," He chuckled, placing her on the floor outside the gate again and trying to ignore her little hands reaching up to grab to top of the gate as she tried to peer over the top, repeating his name. "I thought you guys weren't coming in for another half hour?" He queried with a smile, leaning over the counter to peck Dani's cheek before grabbing a cake from the cabinet for a customer, Alice now trying to swing on the gate.

Dani just laughed, passing Alice's bag to Rachel who was taking the little girl for the afternoon and shrugging slightly, "And miss the precious little time I have with my favourite guy? Never."

"I thought Sam was your favourite guy?" Rachel smirked, Blaine snickering quietly as he leant against the counter once again.

"Shut it Rach," Dani growled, ignoring Blaine's snort of laughter and Rachel covering her mouth to hide her own sniggers. Smiling at the customer collecting their take away coffee from Blaine, she breathed a sigh of relief as she glanced around the now empty café. "Empty day?"

Blaine shook his head, "On the contrary it's been really busy, it just seems that everyone's after take aways today, both coffee and food wise."

"B, you should've phoned me in sooner if it's been busy."

Chuckling, he placed his hands on Dani's shoulders, pulling her as close to him as he could get with the counter between them. "Honey, relax it was fine, I just yanked Rachel back here during the rush."

Dani squeaked her eyes widening as she turned to Rachel. "Rach, you know you're not allowed back there after the last time."

Rachel shrugged, resuming swinging her legs again with a grin. "It wasn't my fault that idiot tried to hit on me and that his iced coffee just happened to slip from my grasp and fall all over his pretty little Armani suit. Like I said, he was an idiot."

Blaine barked out a laugh, "You're kidding me?"

Dani shook her head, sending Rachel a dirty look. "Nope, all over his suit, and guess who got his dry cleaning bill? It was like four months after we first opened as well, absolute nightmare, so I banned her from being back there, which she full well knows."

"Hey, I worked well today and Blainers needed me."

A sharp bang interrupted them and all three turned to look at Alice with raised eyebrows. The toddler was stood sporting one of Kurt's famous bitch glares, her foot poised to kick the gate again.

"Jesus, she really is Kurt's kid huh?" Blaine breathed out and the girls' couldn't help but laugh, at least until Alice's foot made impact with the gate again.

"Alice Hummel, stop that right now!" Dani foamed, stalking up to her daughter and lifting the little girl from the floor even as she shrieked slightly.

"No, Momma, no," Whining, Alice tried to tip herself backwards out of Dani's arms, a frustrated cry escaping her lips as she held her arms over to Blaine. "Blay peas, peas Blay."

Glancing to Dani for permission, Blaine took the little girl from her arms and swiftly stood out from behind the counter at her nod. "I know she's only just turned fourteen months, but by any small chance are the terrible twos creeping up pretty rapidly?"

"You have no idea," Dani groaned slightly, shaking her head as Alice happily tucked her head into the crook of Blaine's neck. "But I think this is moreover she missed her best friend," Dani laughed quietly, "A week and a half is a long time for her to go not seeing you."

"Well I missed her too," Blaine chuckled, kissing the crown of her head softly as his eyes lit up. "Ooh, actually I have something that she can try."

Wandering into the back kitchen, he set Alice down on the floor, smiling when she instantly took hold of his pants, her head sticking into the fridge with a little 'ooh' when he opened it. Grabbing a bowl of a pink substance, he instantly scooped Alice up with his other hand and placed her on the bench, leaning to grab a spoon from the nearest draw.

Glancing to Dani and Rachel leaning in the doorway, he placed a hand either side of Alice to keep her in place on the bench. "Is she allergic to anything?"

"Not that we know of yet. Why what you got?" Moving closer, Dani pulled out another spoon and peered over Blaine's shoulder as he pulled the cling film off of the bowl.

"I've been playing around with a cherry and white chocolate cheesecake topping and I think I've finally got the consistency right."

Digging the spoon in, he held it out to Alice who eyed it suspiciously before glancing back to Blaine again. "Go on baby, try it, it's good look," Leaning forward, Blaine took a little from the spoon, smiling when Alice leant forwards, her forehead hitting off of his in the process.

The trio laughed softly as Alice pulled back, smacking her lips together, her face lighting up as she lunged for the spoon once more.

"I think that we have a winner," Blaine laughed, turning to Dani as Alice continued to munch on what was left of the cheesecake topping.

Dani laughed digging in her own spoon and bringing it to her lips. "Damn B, that's literally like heaven. I may have an idea for a base though if you'd be willing to let me?"

"Be my guest," He laughed softly, handing Alice the spoon and beckoning Rachel over to watch the little girl whilst he cleaned up the mess, Dani exiting the small kitchen in order to serve the few college students that had just walked through the door.

Turning back to the pair still in the kitchen, he chuckled softly as he watched Rachel clean the cherry coloured staining from around Alice's mouth. Scooping the toddler back up into his arms, Blaine kissed her temple, resting his forehead to hers.

"Right, I have to get going little munchkin."

"No, no," Alice cried quietly, her grip on his t-shirt tightening and her wide blue eyes flooding with unshed tears as her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Yes, yes, yes, but you get to have go fun with your Aunt Rachel," Blaine smiled, brushing her hair away from her face and kissing the tip of her nose, grinning at the giggle that escaped from her lips.

"No Blay, peas?"

Blaine felt his heart break slightly as he cuddled her close, sad for the lack of Alice that he'd had in his life over the past few weeks between treatments and he and Dani somehow winding up with opposite schedules. Opening his mouth to answer, Rachel beat him to it with a small smile.

"How about we walk you to your appointment?" She smiled, her own tears pricking her eyes at how tightly Alice was cuddled into Blaine. "She's missed you and I've missed you and we'd just be hanging around here or the apartment anyways."

"Yeah Rae, that would be great." Blaine grinned, grabbing his bag as Rachel left the room with a smile, grabbing Alice's little summer hat and her little backpack before getting the final instructions for the afternoon from Dani.

* * *

Blaine laughed as Alice wriggled in his arms, desperate to be down. Looking at her, he planted a kiss squarely in the centre of her forehead, laughing as she went cross-eyed. He placed her down on the sidewalk, grabbing the hand closest to him as Rachel grabbed her other one, the pair of them swinging the giggling, shrieking child between them as they started the two block walk to Blaine's doctors offices.

"So Blainey, what's this appointment for? Should we be worried?"

Blaine glanced up from the toddler, grinning and shaking his head slightly. "Nah. I'm just getting some routine test results back."

"Not too bad then," Rachel smiled, Blaine unable to not notice the way in which her entire body sagged with relief.

"Nope, not at all," Blaine beamed as they came to a stop outside of the small doctors offices and he swung Alice up into his arms. "Right munchkin, this time I really do have to go and leave you with your Aunt Rachel, but I'm sure she'd love to take you to the park to play on the swings."

Rachel glared as Blaine smirked at her, pressing a tender kiss to Alice's temple before handing her over to Rachel.

"Can you wave bye bye?" Rachel murmured in the baby's ear as Blaine turned back to look at the pair from the top of the small flight of stairs.

"Ba ba," Alice giggled, flicking her little wrist up and down and looking rather proud of herself as Rachel nuzzled her hair.

"Bye munchkin," Blaine laughed, blowing her a kiss and laughing as Alice attempted to copy his motions.

Opening the door, he smiled and stepped back to allow an elderly, frail looking lady enter before him.

"Thank you young man," She smiled, looking rather surprised. "The three of you make a very lovely family by the way."

Blaine blushed, following her down the corridor and reaching round to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, we're not erm, she's my ex-boyfriends little girl."

"I see," The old lady smirked slightly, her eyes twinkling. "Well, then, I'm sure the three of you will make an even more adorable family one day. It's clear from the that goofy look all over your face that you still love him my dear."

Blaine's jaw dropped as he watched her continue down the corridor with an air of wonderment. Shaking his head, he laughed to himself softly and entered the waiting room in front of him, smiling at the receptionist as he approached her.

* * *

"Hey Blaine, always good to see you," An older gentleman crowed as he walked up to where Blaine was sitting, shocking him from the back issue of vogue he was flicking through. "Sorry," He chuckled as the younger man stood up with a slight smile. The doctor clasped Blaine on the shoulder as he guided him into the consultation room and into the seat placed opposite his own.

"Wish I could say the same doc, but no offence, I'd really rather be just about anywhere else."

Smiling sadly, the doctor nodded slowly. "I know Blaine, believe me I know. I'm afraid this is going to be one of those visits you hate unfortunately, the tests didn't particularly show what we wanted to hear I'm afraid."

Blaine felt the blood rush from his face as he started to tremble, his body rigid yet numb, his mind oblivious to his surroundings and the words coming out of his mouth, his last word ringing in Blaine's ears. "I'm afraid it's bad news Blaine."

* * *

Santana paced the apartment nervously, her eyes flickering between the clock on the wall and the front door. Sam sat with his elbows rested on his knees, tapping his foot incessantly as the nerves continued to fill him.

"Where the hell is he Sam? His appointment was five hours ago and it's starting to get dark!" Santana suddenly shrieked, startling Sam as he flew from the seat and wrapped his arms around her, letting her head drop to his shoulder as the tears began to flow.

"I'm sure that he's fine San. I'm sure he's fine," He mumbled, unsure whether it was Santana or himself he was trying to convince and reassure more, one hand running soothingly up and down her back.

"You can't know that Sam, he's never just disappeared before," Santana whimpered, burying her face in his chest.

The front door suddenly crashed open, laughter flooding the room before it stopped almost as soon as it had begun.

"What's wrong?" Brittany whispered slamming into Santana's side and pulling the shaking girl into her arms.

Sam closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, opening them to the worried stares of Brittany, Mike, Puck, Finn, Quinn and Dani. "Blaine's missing."

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before all hell broke loose, various shouts and shrieks streaming through the air, tears still streaming down Santana's face.

"He had an appointment with his consultant earlier and now his phone's switched off and he's nowhere to be found. I don't even know where to start looking," Santana croaked, silence filling the air once more as everyone strained to hear the girl.

"Oh god," Dani murmured slightly, paling as Quinn wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"Yeah," Sam whispered, watching her closely as Brittany pulled Santana into her own arms and motioned with her head for him to go to Dani. Wrapping the brunette in his arms, he smiled and breathed in her coconut scent, pecking her head gently before laying his on top of hers. Quinn stepped back into Puck and Mike's embrace as Finn simply looked dumbfounded. "We don't even know where to start really."

Mike nodded slightly, "Right, well then, we start scouring New York. It's going to be hard as hell because knowing B, he'll have a damn good hiding place that we'll never find. We search in twos or threes, no less, got that?" He glanced up, making sure everyone nodded, "And we start with places where he might actually be, the café, his old job, Times Square, god knows he loves it there for some reason."

"Someone should phone Kurt," Quinn muttered quietly and the room froze before Santana, Sam and Mike all dived for the first cell phone they saw.

"What the-" Puck muttered, eyes wide.

"Why the hell didn't we think of this," Santana growled, scrolling through the numbers on the phone as Sam and Mike each nursed nip wounds.

"Think of what?" Finn questioned, frustration taking hold.

"Kurt," The four owners of the apartment answered at once.

"That really helps, thanks guys," Dani muttered sarcastically, smiling slightly when Sam's arms wrapped back around her, Santana heading into the other room to make the call.

"Kurt's always been like Blaine's comfort blanket," Brittany smiled, accepting a hug from Finn. "If he was really, really low or he couldn't sleep back in Lima, or he was having a panic attack, or anything really, all we had to do was stick a DVD of one of Kurt's performances on and he calmed down like magic."

"Even when they weren't together, Kurt was his security," Mike smiled, one arm still wrapped around Quinn.

"God knows, even I can recite Defying Gravity by now, although that never leaves this room," Sam muttered, glaring at Finn, Puck and Mike as they erupted with laughter.

* * *

Kurt laughed along with Elliott and Rachel as Sebastian tore through the living room, Alice following at top speed before she tumbled over, pushing herself to her feet again with a giggle and continuing to chase her uncle through the apartment.

"Where's everyone else? Shouldn't they be here by now?" Elliott enquired, catching Alice as she flew into his arms and Sebastian collapsed breathlessly beside him, head falling to his boyfriends shoulder.

"She's a fast little witch," He breathed, lifting his head to press a kiss to Elliott's lips. "And I'm sure they're fine, they're big boys and girls now sweetheart."

Elliott glowered while Kurt and Rachel sniggered, the blue eyed man reaching for his phone as 'Teenage Dream' started to blare, much to the amusement of Sebastian and Rachel.

"Hello?" He answered with a laugh.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah Satan, what's up?" He smiled, his brow creasing slightly, unsure as to why she'd actually used his name.

"Kurt is Blaine with you?"

Kurt's brow furrowed with further confusion as he shook his head slightly. "Nope, I haven't seen him since our birthdays last month."

"Still think it's weird that he's literally a year and a day younger than you," Santana grumbled desperate to stem her rising panic, shaking her head slightly.

"Santana, what's going on? You're freaking me out a little here. Why are you asking me where Blaine is?"

"He's missing."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Long Way Round**

**Erm, yeah**** I'm just going to get on with this chapter because it's an important one :) , a full authors note at the bottom, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"What?!" Kurt shrieked, Santana ripping the phone from her ear with a curse a few blocks away. Muttering under his breath, Kurt started to pace as his hand ran through his hair, tugging on it sharply as his breath grew ragged.

Everyone in the room startled when Kurt screeched, Rachel grabbing Alice to take the young girl from the room as she started to cry from the shock. Sebastian and Elliott watched Kurt closely the latter trying to gnaw his way through his bottom lip while the former squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Fuck," Kurt yelped, running his hands through his hair again and throwing his phone across the room, Sebastian diving to miraculously catch it before it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Passing the phone to Elliott he stood and grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, spinning the designer to look at him.

"Kurt, Kurt! Calm the hell down," He yelled, shaking the blue eyed man slightly as Kurt's ice blue eyes turned onto him. Elliott flinched at the coldness they held but Sebastian was left unnerved.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Blaine is missing. Missing Sebastian as in no one knows where he is. As in he could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere for all we know. As in someone could've kidnapped him."

A smirk took over Sebastian's face. "Told you that you still loved him," He muttered still holding Kurt's shoulders tightly.

"Fuck you," Kurt growled yanking away from him and resuming his pacing.

"I offered that years ago Sweetheart and you knocked me back," Sebastian snickered, ignoring Kurt's glare. "Now you simply don't know what you're missing."

"Herpes?" Kurt shot straight back, his own smirk growing instantaneously as Elliott burst out laughing, Sebastian glaring at both yet still tucking Elliott tightly into his side where they had fallen onto the couch, Kurt pacing yet again.

Sebastian shook his head with a sigh, "Look Hummel, I tried the nicey nice approach…"

Kurt snorted ungracefully, "Yeah, when exactly? You don't know what a nice approach is."

Shooting him a dirty look, Sebastian groaned, "Sort out your shit already Hummel and go and find your man."

"Yeah, well how am I supposed to do that when a) he's not my man and b) prior to my earlier explosion he's missing Seb," Kurt barked.

"Kurt god damn it! Just think. I've heard you say it before yourself! You know Blaine better than anyone else, even after all of this time, so just think Kurt, where is he?" Sebastian leapt up from his seat standing toe to toe with Kurt as their glares intensified.

"Oh my God."

"No, no do not start with the excuses again," Sebastian grumbled, not noticing the look of realisation filtering onto Kurt's features.

"No, Seb, you don't understand." Kurt murmured, his hands shaking as he ran them over his face, his blue eyes clouded with tears as they caught Sebastian's once more. "I know where he is." With that, Kurt was out the door like a shot, completely forgetting to even grab his jacket on his way out of the door.

Sebastian blinked in shock for a few minutes before grinning. "Halle-freaking-lujah," He crowed collapsing back onto the couch beside a giggling Elliott with a sigh. "If we ever get like them just end me ok?" Rolling on top of Elliott, he tickled the man's sides before bending his head down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. "Mmmm, I really love you, you know?"

"I love you too Bas," Elliott whispered, eyes twinkling.

Sebastian smirked softly, capturing his lips again. "You know, Ally will be out like a light and there's a reason I got Rach noise cancelling headphones for Christmas."

"But what about B? He's still missing," Elliott murmured, gnawing at his bottom lip slightly until Sebastian placed a thumb on his chin slowly prizing his lip from between his teeth, the taller of the pair's expression softening as he looked down at his lover.

"Mon amour," He whispered, bending to place a slow, sweet kiss to Elliott's lips, "Believe me when I say that if Kurt says he knows where he is, then Blaine is in the best hands possible."

* * *

"Trust you to be here of all places," Kurt raised his voice slightly, his face tilted up to stare into the branches where he could just about make out a pair of hazel eyes watching him cautiously. Walking straight up to the tree trunk, Kurt's head tilted right back until his eyes met Blaine's glare in the soft light of the street lamps.

The honey eyes flashed with amusement that anybody but Kurt would have missed and he frowned slightly, watching Blaine's eyes rake up and down his body, the hilarity in them growing. Glancing down, Kurt groaned when he noted that he was still wearing his tightest black jeans and his best fitted black waistcoat with his startlingly white Henley underneath. Glaring up into the branches, he watched a small laugh form on Blaine's lips.

Frowning he sighed softly, "You're going to make me come up there aren't you?"

Blaine shrugged and abruptly turned away to look into the distance once more, Kurt huffing in annoyance and folding his arms as he continued to glare up into the tree. "Up to you, but I ain't coming down anytime soon," He called so Kurt could just about hear him.

Growling in frustration, Kurt uncrossed his arms and wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans. "For the love of god, at least speak properly Anderson," He hollered.

"Don't have to you ain't my Mother."

Kurt groaned, knowing full well that Blaine was now doing it on purpose as he studied the tree carefully, slowly reaching up and swinging himself onto the first branch, feeling Blaine's eyes boring into him from high above. Knowing that Blaine was up there made Kurt feel a lot safer than he knew he should have felt, but he knew in his heart of hearts that the slightly younger man was there to protect him if he were to fall. At one point in high school, Kurt had been sure that Blaine was half monkey from the ease and speed at which he'd scaled up and down the trees on the Dalton campus, or when they'd gotten lost on a hiking trip with Finn and Sam during the summer before he left for New York.

Feeling his footing slip from underneath him, Kurt heard a sharp gasp from up above as he righted himself and paused for a moment before carrying on with his quest to reach Blaine. Looking up, he spied Blaine now fully leaning off of the tree trunk ready to fly down through the branches if he was needed; somehow managing to pull off a glare at the same time as looking extremely overprotective.

"Be careful," Blaine breathed out slowly, leaning back against the trunk once more, his eyes trained solely on Kurt as the designer started to move again.

"Well, this has just proved that I'm not as agile as I was at sixteen," Kurt huffed; finally reaching the set of branches below the ones that Blaine was resting on.

"How did you know where to find me?" Blaine whispered, Kurt wincing slightly at how broken he looked momentarily before the shields evidently descended once more. "No one's ever found me before." Sighing, Blaine offered Kurt a hand and helped pull him up onto the branch that he was on before leaning back once more, pulling one leg up to his chest and letting the other dangle freely into the abyss below.

Kurt shuffled forwards slowly one leg either side of the branch until he could lean forward, folding his hands on Blaine's bent up knee and resting his head on them eyeing his ex-boyfriend carefully. Smirking slightly, he quirked an eyebrow, "Blaine, I-"

"Know me better than anyone else yeah, yeah I know."

Kurt laughed softly, leaning forwards and pecking Blaine's curls gently where they peaked out from under his navy beanie. Settling his hands back on Blaine's knee he leaned his chin on them once more, swinging his feet back and forth where they dangled.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong then?" Kurt queried, smiling sadly at Blaine.

Blaine simply shrugged, fuelling Kurt's frustration. "I'm fine Kurt," He mumbled, avoiding Kurt's eyes as he attempted to stare off into the lights in the distance again.

Kurt tilted his head with a slight smirk managing to see Blaine's face more clearly at the new angle and more importantly, at the way in which his amber eyes were darting everywhere but to Kurt. "Well hello there twitchy."

Glaring, Blaine snapped a hand over his right eye, somewhat losing the effect of his glare. "What are you doing here Kurt?"

Smiling Kurt squeezed Blaine's knee gently, "Looking for you. I would have thought that much was obvious." Grinning, he lifted his head to stare directly into Blaine's confused amber orbs, "You're driving them all nuts you know? I think Santana might actually be out for blood by this stage." Kurt's grin grew at the ghost of a smile that flickered across Blaine's features. "Plus, San said something about a doctors appointment?" Kurt watched the smile instantly drop from Kurt's face and instantly had a battle raging inside of him both of elation that he had managed to get to the root of the problem so quickly and of fear of what could be so wrong that Blaine had felt the need to disappear. "I was going to try Battery Park first, because you tend to torture yourself far too much for anyone's liking…"

"It was closed," Blaine grumbled, still trying to avoid Kurt's eyes.

"I know that's why I headed here, the next best place. I really don't know why climbing trees has always given you that release that you need when something happens that screws everything up."

Blaine grunted slightly, turning his head away from Kurt, but the blue eyed man still saw the tears he was trying so desperately to hide.

"Why can't I have things go my way Kurt? For once, why can't I be the one that gets everything that I ever dreamed of and more?" Blaine croaked out, his eyes whipping round to meet Kurt's, the designer reeling with the depths of the emotions they held.

"I don't know Bumble Bee. I wish I had all the answers you wanted and more, but I don't, I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, his own voice cracking and his own tears threatening to fall as he soothingly rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knee, tipping his head slightly to kiss the bare skin of the rip that had obviously been created on Blaine's journey up the tree.

Blaine took a shaky breath, his eyes meeting Kurt's. "I just, I wish everything could've ended up the way we planned it in high school, you know?" Kurt nodded gently against Blaine's knee, humming a silent response, "Life just, it's so much harder than I ever thought it would be Kurt. I am so freaking tired of being sick. I am so sick of having to miss days of my job or of having to sit there for hours on end while I'm prodded from each and every different direction by yet another new doctor who thinks they have the freaking answers. They never do." Blaine's voice broke and Kurt instinctively pushed his knee down, shuffling forwards until he could envelope the shaking man in his arms, Blaine's face falling unconsciously into the spot where his neck met his shoulder, his cold nose nuzzling gently against Kurt. "Most of all, there is the biggest regret ever in my life. I miss you. I miss you so much that it hurts Kurt. It hurts to see you. It hurts to breathe the same air as you, to be in the same room and know that everything is just so messed up and it's never going to be the same again. I miss you Kitkat."

Kurt drew in a sharp breath and snapped his eyes closed, the nickname that had haunted his dreams for years reappearing on the lips of the boy that had haunted his dreams for years. Visions of the first time Blaine had called him 'Kitkat' all the way back in Dalton dancing across his vision, right up until the night that he had left for New York, the last time that he had heard it in the flesh. Blaine's face was still buried into the crook of Kurt's neck, the bakers tears spilling down the designers neck and running on to his clothes as they cradled each other close high in the branches of a tree in the city that they had always believed would be theirs.

"Bumble Bee, speak to me," Kurt whispered, stroking his fingers through the soft curls on Blaine's head, ghosting lightly over the small bald patch that was a constant reminder of how ill he truly was. Kurt's other hand tucked Blaine's beanie safely into the hood of the amber eyed man's grey hooded jumper with the other, before bringing it round to rub soothing circles on Blaine's back. "What's brought all of this on, huh?"

Feeling Blaine shake his head gently, Kurt sighed softly, pressing a kiss to his head and rocking them back and forth carefully and softly humming 'Blackbird'. Kurt sighed softly as he felt Blaine finally relax completely against him, the younger man's body still shaking slightly as the tears continued to course down his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered fifteen minutes later from where his head was still resting on Kurt's shoulder, one of Kurt's hands absentmindedly running up and down his back, the dark haired man's body essentially caught in between his ex-lover and the tree trunk.

"Yeah, B?"

"I'm scared Kurt," He murmured, his voice cracking once more.

"I know B, I know," Kurt mumbled, pulling Blaine even closer than he already was.

"I don't want to die Kurt."

Kurt whimpered faintly, running his hands through Blaine's light curls as the younger man sighed softly against his shoulder. "You…you sound so defeated Blaine."

"I think…I think maybe this time I am."

Inhaling sharply, Kurt pulled back to look into Blaine's crushed eyes and sad smile.

"But, you know, that's…that's okay. I mean, hell at one point they told me I wouldn't live to see my eighteenth, so I've done damn well to get even this far in my life."

Kurt started to shake his head violently, a hard, determined look flowing into his eyes as his jaw set with purpose. "No. No you cannot give up Blaine Devon Anderson and more to the point you will not give up. I just got you back into my life Bumble Bee and I can't lose you again. I'm not sure I would survive it."

Blaine shot Kurt a weary smile, "You would," He muttered, certainty in his voice as he laid a hand on Kurt's cheek, capturing Kurt's eyes with his own. "You're strong Kurt. You've always been the strong one," He blushed softly.

"Says you," Kurt chuckled dryly, tears stinging his eyes again as he rested his forehead against Blaine's, keeping their intense gaze. "Mr I have to do everything by myself and protect everyone in my life even at my own expense," Kurt mimicked a small smile flitting across his face. "Nah Blaine, by comparison I'm extremely weak and terribly selfish babe. I never deserved you but…"

"I'm always yours, you know?" Blaine cut in, his stare unwavering as he scanned Kurt's ever emotional eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Kurt grinned as Blaine breathed a small sigh of relief. "I lost sight of that for a while, but you are mine Blaine Anderson you have been since you were fifteen and I stopped you on that staircase." Kurt pressed feather light kisses to Blaine's face, smiling at the way his face crumpled up underneath his lips, his nose scrunching up adorably as Kurt pressed a kiss to the tip of it. "Even when you were kissing Rachel or singing that god awful song to that boy with the god awful hair in the Gap store," Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust revelling at the squeaky laugh that flowed from Blaine's lips.

"Kuuuuurt," He whined as Kurt laughed freely for the first time in what felt like years. "We were having a moment Kurt, did you have to bring that up?"

"To see the sheer embarrassment on you face at the mention of the 'Gap attack' baby?" Kurt quoted with his fingers, his eyes rolling lovingly as Blaine chuckled again, "Of course I did."

"Oh and Kurt?" Blaine blushed slightly, linking his fingers with Kurt's nervously, "You deserve the stars, the moon, hell the whole universe."

"Mmmmm, only if the giver is you," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips before capturing them in a short, sweet kiss that meant more to them at that moment than any other kiss could have.

"And people say I'm the corny one," Blaine teased, his eyes twinkling and his body feeling lighter than it had all day, "Also, possessive much?" He grinned raising an eyebrow as he leant back against the tree trunk once more.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and moved forward so Blaine was pinned in place again, "With you? Always." He chuckled, tickling Blaine as the younger man was left breathless with laughter, squirming but safe in Kurt's arms.

Leaning forwards, Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his own, tugging the blue eyed man so that his thighs were over the top of Blaine's, the two of them as close as they could physically get given their current location. "You take my breath away Kurt."

"Hey that's my line," Kurt whined pulling back with a playful glare.

Blaine chuckled softly, humming under his breath.

"What are you singing?" Kurt whispered tilting his head and scrunching up his nose when he didn't recognise the tune.

Blaine blushed slightly, "It's a song by 'The Script' parts of it fit us I guess. I had it on repeat for somewhere along the lines of six to eight months after we first broke up." Blaine grinned, "I think it actually drove Santana, Britt and Dad a little mad," He shrugged slightly, ignoring Kurt's amused glance, "Either that or they were about to kill me before anything else did."

"Sing it to me?" Kurt murmured pecking Blaine's lips gently again as he nodded.

"_If the truth is you're a liar_

_Then just say that you're okay_

_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed_

_Goin' out of my head now_

_And if you're out there trying to move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back."_

Blaine coloured scarlet, burying his head in Kurt's shoulder once more, "And that is all you're getting because well, we're sat in a tree Kurt, it's not exactly the most favourable environment for singing."

Kurt smiled, pecking the curls tickling his neck gently, "Yet unsurprisingly you sounded fantastic as per usual. You know I would've been straight back had you told me what was going on right?"

Kurt felt Blaine nod and closed his eyes momentarily as Blaine's eyelashes fluttered against his neck. "Yeah, that is exactly why I didn't tell you."

"I figured," Kurt murmured, "Want to know what song always reminded me of me and you, still does actually?"

"Only if you sing it," Blaine grinned, pulling back as a mischievous look sparkled through his eyes and Kurt groaned. "Hey, you mentioned it."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt smiled leaning his forehead back to Blaine's once more.

"_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love, love_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love."_

"You always did have hold of my heart even when I didn't want you too," Kurt mused, Blaine staring at him with his big eyes, wide with the childlike wonder that Kurt had yet to find in anyone else over the age of six, one hand gently cupping Kurt's cheek. Turning his head, Kurt kissed Blaine's wrist, feeling the shorter man shudder at the sensation. "You still wear it?" He gasped suddenly, pulling away from Blaine but grasping his wrist as the golden bowtie connecting a silver chain that lay there glinted in the moonlight.

Blaine shuffled nervously trying to pull his arm out of Kurt's grasp before nodding slowly. "I promised that I'd never take it off and I meant it, just like I still have my tattoo," He whispered almost inaudibly, "The bracelet now just sits among other random jelly and bead ones on a daily basis that only come off if I'm elbow deep in cake mixture or something." Trying to shrug nonchalantly, Blaine could feel his heart thumping in his chest and knew Kurt could too simply from the look the man was sending his way.

Locking eyes with Blaine, Kurt gently pushed his thumb under the bracelets, hearing his own shuddering gasp and feeling Blaine's shudder of discomfort when he felt the raised skin there. Kurt blinked repeatedly attempting to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. He evidently failed though when Blaine used his spare hand to cup Kurt's cheek, his thumb stroking gentle patterns.

"Blaine, I…"

"They're from years ago Kurt," He cut in, his golden eyes glinting as they caught on Kurt's watery ones once more, "I was in a really bad place in my life. In a slightly psycho way though, as Tana calls it at least, I am thankful to them." Blaine saw the alarm rise in Kurt's eyes and shook his head rapidly. "No, not like that. I meant in the way that they technically brought Santana and Dad back into my life, and they helped Sam figure some things out too, including that he needed to talk to someone and not let things get to the stage I was at." At Kurt's confused look Blaine shrugged slightly, "He was really missing his family and Stevie was pretty ill. Thankfully the kid recovered pretty quickly and Dad got it organized so that Sam's family started to visit at least once a month."

Nodding thoughtfully Kurt sighed softly. Picking up Blaine's wrist, he kissed gently around the area at the top of his forearm where the bandages that covered his PICC line were wrapped. "I really missed a lot while I was being an idiot, huh?"

Blaine's hand slapped over Kurt's mouth, a slight glare etching onto his features. "You missed a lot sure, but you weren't being an idiot Kurt, you were hurt, and with every god damn right to be."

Kurt sighed again, "Okay then, fine, we were both in the wrong." Blaine grinned happily and surged forwards to capture Kurt's lips with his own, making Kurt giggle softly in the process. "Now can we please get out of this tree? My ass has gone numb, and god knows how long you've been up here."

Blaine chuckled dryly, swinging down to the next level before watching Kurt slide down with a protective glance, "Truth be told I lost all feeling in my ass hours ago."

"Muppet," Kurt murmured, shrieking as his foot slipped out from under him and closing his eyes expecting the ground but greeted by the warmth of Blaine's arms and a smirk on his face. "Oh shut it," He glared, wriggling out of Blaine's arms to place his feet firmly on the grass again, Blaine's chest rumbling with laughter where Kurt leant against it.

"Can I say something stupid?" Blaine questioned, pulling his beanie back on and winding his arms around Kurt's waist, placing them in the back pockets of Kurt's jeans and pulling him close as Kurt's own wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, playing with the curls sticking out of the back of the bottom of Blaine's hat.

"You can, but I don't even think you know how to say something stupid," Kurt laughed, one eyebrow rising up slightly.

Blaine took a deep breath, his eyes darting around before landing back on Kurt's. "Erm, okay then, I'm kind of glad we spent those years apart."

Kurt's hand instantly stilled from where they had been twirling the curls, his face becoming deadpan, "Okay, clearly I lied and you can say incredibly stupid things."

Blaine's eyes widened in fear, his arms tightening around Kurt, "No, no Kurt, that's not how I meant it to sound. Of course I wasn't actually glad about it. It killed me inside on a daily basis."

Sensing Blaine's rising panic, Kurt pulled him closer resting his forehead to the shorter man's, "Hey, hey relax, I'm not going anywhere. Not this time. No matter how many stupid things you say."

"Now who's stealing lines?" Blaine smiled nuzzling Kurt's nose with his own, Kurt breathing a sigh of relief when Blaine visibly relaxed into his arms once more.

"I just meant that we both had a hell of a lot of growing up to do, or growing down I guess," At Kurt's inquisitive look Blaine smiled softly, moving his hands to capture Kurt's waist, rubbing slow circles into his hips with his thumbs. "We weren't ready for what we were. We were just kids Kurt. Our relationship grew up far to fast for us to keep up, hell we were like an old married couple so to speak before I even turned seventeen," Kurt snorted remembering the scheduling of their make out sessions, Blaine thinking of the same thing judging by the sparkle in his eyes. "That doesn't lessen how much I loved you then and how much I love you now but it's true Kitkat and you know it. We needed to actually live our lives together, not get stuck in a rut and end up resentful of each other by the time we were in our early twenties."

"Hmm, I guess I see your point Bumble Bee. But Blaine?"

"Yes Kitkat?" Kurt felt his heart thrum in his chest and a small smile curve up onto his face, the nickname having always sent him into a tailspin.

"Can we start where we left off? I mean mid-twenties, that's older and wiser isn't it?"

Blaine laughed loudly, grabbing Kurt's face in both hands and crashing his lips down on Kurt's, pulling back when they were both panting softly, "There is nothing in this world that I want more."

Grabbing Blaine's hand, both men gasped at the feeling of their fingers slotting perfectly together once more. Swinging their hands, between them as they headed for the park exit, Kurt side eyed Blaine, a beam filling his face when he saw the happiness practically exploding from the man.

"You know that we're going to have to talk about what actually happened today at some point right?"

Blaine stiffened and sent Kurt a slightly sheepish look, "Can we erm, can we leave that for another night though?"

Slinging an arm around Blaine's shoulders, Kurt pecked his forehead, grinning as Blaine's arm found a home around his waist, as they kept moving. "Of course baby, but mark my words it will happen."

Blaine groaned softly as a chuckling Kurt continued to lead him out of the park.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Santana grumbled, still pacing as she glared at Sebastian who was lying half asleep on top of Elliott on the couch, the blonde man running his hands repeatedly through his boyfriend's hair. "You better not have been lying when you said that Kurt would know where he was or so help me god Smythe."

"You'll castrate me yada yada yada," Sebastian yawned, snuggling into Elliott, "Fun killer, I had plans for tonight." Elliott chuckled lightly as Santana hit Sebastian over the back of his head with a pillow, everyone else watching on with interest, the only fully alert one surprisingly Alice as she played with a pair of Kurt's sunglasses from where she was sat with Dani and Sam on an armchair.

The door suddenly crashed open, two giggling people falling through as the entire room turned to the doorway. Blaine paused momentarily, blinking wearily at the people gathered in the living room before Kurt suddenly grabbed the zip of his hooded sweatshirt and started to yank him through the apartment.

"Hi, yeah, can't talk have to go," Kurt muttered, dragging the now laughing Blaine through the throng of roommates and friends that had gathered.

"Oh," Alice muttered breaking the silence as Sebastian and Sam instantly cracked up with laughter.

"Oh indeed little one," Sam snickered softly, burying his face in her soft baby hair.

"Seriously, what the…" Quinn muttered a stunned look still overtaking her features.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that they're missing up for lost time Quinnie," Sebastian sniggered, dodging Elliott's flying hand.

**Well there you go, probably one of the most important chapters yet so I hoped that you all enjoyed it. The songs I used were 'If you ever come back' by The Script and 'Accidentally in love' by Counting Crows, both truly epic if very different songs. Thanks to everyone still reading, following, favouriting and reviewing it means so much and let me know what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys, I am so, so sorry with how long this update has taken, I honestly thought I'd have more time over Christmas break but if anything, life has become even more hectic. Anyway thank you so much to everyone still interested in this story, it is starting to near the end now, but yeah, sorry once again and I hope that you like this one, as usual let me know what you think. Also, I hope that you've all had good Christmases and New Year's if you celebrate them ****.**

**Chapter 14**

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt murmured, pressing kisses all over Blaine's face, locking his door and pressing the younger man against it. "Mine, mine, mine," Kurt whispered, biting into the soft skin on Blaine's neck as the younger man mewled slightly.

"Less talking," Blaine crooned, pulling Kurt's face back to his, smashing their lips back together. Blaine whined softly when his fingers found the hem of Kurt's Henley, the designer's waistcoat already forgotten about to the side of them. Ripping his own shirt off, Kurt twisted them and backed Blaine towards the bed, tugging off the younger man's t-shirt just as the back of Blaine's knees hit the bed, throwing them both backwards onto it Kurt fully stretched out on Blaine, their mouths still attached in a heavy, needy kiss.

"Daddy!" A little voice cried from outside the door, the door handle rattling slightly as Alice clearly reached for it. Both men froze, eyes still slammed shut from the heat of the moment, their breathing ragged. Feeling Blaine begin to shake below him, Kurt pulled back unable to stop the soft laugh from passing through his lips as he watched Blaine struggle to control his own laughter below him.

Rolling onto his side, Kurt grinned, propping himself up on one elbow, drawing patterns on Blaine's chest as his honey eyes fluttered open to stare into Kurt's, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth to stop the laughter. "Maybe if we ignore her she'll disappear," Kurt mused, listening closely to his daughter arguing with Finn and Sam at the doorway about leaving her Daddy alone.

Blaine's eyebrow shot up, an amused smirk playing on her lips, "Kitkat honey, she's your child. She has your god damn stubbornness, there is no chance in hell of that happening."

Kurt laughed softly, shrugging in defeat as the little fists started knocking on the door once more. "Sorry baby," He murmured, pressing his lips to Blaine's before vaulting over him, pulling Blaine's t-shirt over his head, Blaine watching him with a self-pitying expression.

"Ultimate cock block," Blaine breathed, his sniggers finally leaving him, a fond smile playing on his lips. Chuckling, Kurt kissed him lightly once more before moving to unlock and open the door, Alice instantly darting between his legs and tearing straight for a waiting Blaine.

Smiling at them, Kurt turned back around to look at an apologetic Finn and Sam, "Really, you guys couldn't keep a one year old at bay?" He smirked, leaning against the doorframe and quirking an eyebrow, the two men shuffling nervously, blushes rising in their cheeks.

"Dani left us in charge of putting her to bed, everyone else is already occupied getting themselves ready for bed, but she's just too damn hyper," Sam whined, Kurt's eyebrow rising further at the guilty look flooding Finn's face.

"Uh-huh, and how much sugar did you feed my daughter with Finn?"

Glancing up, Finn caught Kurt's eye and reached round to scratch the back of his neck. "Erm, like half a slice of Elliott's birthday cake, some of my Hershey's bar, some of a red vine and erm some other stuff too."

Sam's mouth dropped in shock, "Dude." He whistled quietly, Kurt's less than amused expression filling his face, "Dani's going to kill you, if Kurt doesn't get there first."

"You're lucky I'm wide awake," Kurt growled, "Now scatter before I truly decide which of you to throttle." Watching Sam and Finn race up the corridor and fly into their respective girlfriend's bedrooms, Kurt felt a firm sense of satisfaction at the fear he could still fill them with as he turned back to his room, closing the door and locking it once again.

Leaning against the door, he smiled as he watched Blaine tip Alice upside down, the baby squealing with laughter whilst he tickled her and blew raspberries on her stomach where her pyjama top rolled up, Blaine's own light chuckles mixing with the baby giggles to create a sweet melody. "You know I'm starting to think that she likes you more than me," Kurt laughed, collapsing onto the bed and leaning back onto his hands, Blaine now twirling Alice around the room in circles.

"Duh, that's because I am awesome," Blaine grinned cheekily, setting Alice on the floor and falling beside Kurt, kissing his shoulder gently. Hoisting Alice up onto his lap so that she had one leg resting wither side of his hips, Blaine pulled a face at the toddler, resulting in more laughter as she clapped her hands, her head falling against his still bare chest.

"Sadly you've realised this fact," Kurt muttered, flopping his head onto Blaine's shoulders and taking one of Alice's hands as her big blue eyes turned to stare at him. "But I still love you," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck and sniggering when Blaine shuddered involuntarily.

"Kurt, innocent person in the room!" Blaine squawked, squirming slightly.

Kurt simply laughed, pecking Alice's head slightly, "Mmmm and I love you too Princess."

"Not funny," Blaine huffed, smirking slightly when Kurt only continued laughing. "Kurt I'm being deadly serious, when I've only had my right ha-"

Kurt's hands snapped down over Alice's ears, "La la la la, inappropriate, la la la la."

Blaine simply laughed, falling backwards onto the bed, Alice starting to edge up his chest after wriggling out of Kurt's hold. "You started it honey."

"Damn mental images," Kurt muttered darkly, crawling up the bed until he could lay his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, Alice climbing all over them in her exploration. "You're just lucky that I love you."

"I'm aware. I'll never get sick of hearing you say that though," Blaine smiled, twisting his head to nuzzle Kurt's hair, Kurt reaching out a hand to steady Alice as she almost toppled straight over onto Blaine.

"I love you."

* * *

"At least she's finally asleep," Kurt murmured, stepping out onto the fire escape and handing a mug of coffee to Blaine who smiled appreciatively, legs dangling over the edge as he leaned on the barrier.

Glancing over his shoulder through the open window, Blaine laughed softly at the image of Alice spread out as much as she could be yet still dwarfed by Kurt's queen size bed. "Yeah, no kidding, it's only," Leaning over Kurt's shoulder to read the time from his phone, Blaine groaned and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder, "Three am. Remind me tomorrow that your brother is a dead man."

Chuckling, Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders, drawing the smaller man close grinning at how tiny Kurt's sweatpants and old shirt made Blaine look. "An idiot he may be, but I'd say that I'm rather fond of the big lug by this point."

"Hmm I suppose so," Blaine murmured, snuggling into Kurt's side and drinking deeply from his coffee. "You know this is just going to keep us up all night right?"

"Pretty much. But if you think we're attempting to move her for the next two hours you're dreaming. She's a ridiculously light sleeper until she completely drifts off and I for one haven't got any more energy left to give."

Blaine laughed softly pulling away and pressing feather light kisses to Kurt's cheek, beaming when the crimson flush started to spread over Kurt's cheeks. His caramel eyes widened slightly as he plucked at the hood of the jumper Kurt was wearing. "I can't believe that you still have this ratty old thing," He chuckled, admiring the way the baby blue Dalton hoodie clung to Kurt's figure, highlighting his stunning eyes and solid muscles, the sleeves rolled effortlessly up to his elbows.

"Well thankfully it was always much too big for you so now it fits me perfectly," Kurt teased lightly, pulling on a pouting Blaine's legs until he was sat sideways over Kurt's lap, the two of them watching the bright lights stretching out for miles and miles below them. "You know B, we have all the time in the world now to talk about what went on yesterday."

Blaine's eyes tripled in size and he tried to wriggle from Kurt's grasp, whining when the older man's hold was simply too strong. "Kurt…"

"No. No excuses, no delays. Not this time Bumble Bee, we're in this together now, the way it always should have been."

"You sound like you're in 'High School Musical'," Blaine grumbled, averting his eyes from Kurt's glare.

"Blaine," Kurt muttered, the warning tone in his voice enough to make Blaine wince.

Shuddering, Blaine turned to look into Kurt's fiery, protective eyes. "What do you want me to say Kurt? I don't want to relive it again. I'm scared. Not to mention I pretty much ran out of there before I even found out what all of my options were," Blaine hissed, careful of the volume of his voice in the dead of the night.

"Just tell me what you know baby, and we'll go from there," Kurt murmured gently, running one hand up and down Blaine's back.

"My treatment's not working the way it should be," Blaine whispered, screwing his eyes up tightly at the sharp hitch of Kurt's breath. "I-I don't really know anymore than that," Blaine whimpered, his voice cracking, Kurt drawing him tighter into his arms, "I think he gave me a couple of options but I was numb by then, I couldn't pay attention. I just needed out of that room."

"It's okay to break down Bumble Bee, I've got you now and I'm not going anywhere for as long as we're both here."

Feeling Blaine completely crumple against him, Kurt felt his heart break as the sobs shook Blaine's tiny frame. The blue eyed man simply wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, pulling the hood of the hoodie Blaine had already managed to steal from him over the light dusting messy curls and pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. Rocking them gently from side to side, the older of the pair keeping his own tears at bay, fighting to be strong for Blaine and humming 'Blackbird' quietly under his breath, Kurt's humming and Blaine's sobbing flowing out into the night air and mingling with the noises of traffic and party goers on their way home in the city that never sleeps.

* * *

Feeling Blaine go limp against him, Kurt sighed softly and drew out his watch to look at the time, the morning sun just about peaking out over the horizon. Observing as his watch illuminated the time to him as a little before five am, Kurt groaned slightly. Burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, Kurt smiled as the younger man mumbled slightly in his sleep and turned towards Kurt once more. Rolling out his neck, the blue eyed man yawned, knowing full well that he was going to pay for sitting out on the fire escape with Blaine all night over the days to come. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled at Alice who had managed to roll herself almost to the foot of the bed in her sleep during the last few hours.

Pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead, Kurt marvelled at the beauty of him, his dark eyelashes fanned out across his too pale cheeks, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, his face peaceful in sleep with a mixture of street lights and the early morning embers of the sun making shadows dance across the young man's face. Too Kurt, Blaine had never looked more perfect or more beautiful than he looked in that very moment.

"Blaine honey, come on, let's actually get to bed before one of us ends up damaging something for life," Kurt chuckled, already feeling his muscles aching as he gently shook Blaine awake.

"Mmm no Kitkat, fife mwore minus," Blaine mumbled burying his face in Kurt's chest, the older man's chest simply shaking with laughter.

"God I forgot how adorable you are in the morning." Kurt whispered, carding his fingers through the light trail of curls hidden by the hood of Blaine's jacket and the beanie that he never seemed to take off these days.

Looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes, Blaine smiled sweetly, "I'm always adorable."

"Annnnd it's gone," Kurt laughed, kissing the pout from Blaine's lips. "Come on baby, let's move Ally and actually get to bed for a couple hours at least."

"All right, all right, what's the best way to do this then?" Blaine queried, stepping through the window and offering a hand to help Kurt through. Tilting his head, he smiled softly at the sleeping infant in the bed, "You know we could just leave her there."

"We could," Kurt agreed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and resting his head on his shoulder, "But as much as I may love my daughter to pieces, I'd rather like just you in my bed tonight."

Blaine laughed, tugging out of Kurt's arms and turning around to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Ok then, I get the doors, you carry her?"

"Sound good to me, watch the floorboard just outside of Ally's room, it squeaks like there's no tomorrow." Watching Blaine nod his affirmative, Kurt gingerly picked up his daughter, freezing when she whimpered and shuffled in his arms, Blaine shoving a fist into his mouth to stop his laughter at Kurt's look of panic and the glare that he was now on the receiving end of. "If you're quite done, let's go," Kurt hissed n a hushed voice.

"Jesus Kurt you're making this sound either like we're kidnapping her or that this is mission impossible," Blaine snickered, dancing lightly down the corridor, bounding lightly over the floorboard he had been instructed to avoid and standing triumphantly in the middle of Alice's room.

Shaking his head, Kurt moved to follow Blaine, almost instantly standing on the floorboard he had instructed the other man to miss. Both of them froze instantly, shooting wide eyed looks at each other, Alice squirming slightly in Kurt's arms, yet still thankfully asleep, mumbling drifting down the corridor from both Dani's room and the living room. Kurt watched as Blaine began to shake again, his fist returning to his mouth. Rolling his cerulean eyes, Kurt stepped into the room quickly depositing Alice in her crib and placing a stuffed duck in her grasping fingers.

Moving over to where Blaine was still stood trying to hold in his laughter, Kurt simply crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow a small smirk playing on his features. Seeing his expression, Blaine began to shake his head rapidly, making crossing motions with his arms, "No Kurt don't you dare."

Pressing a finger to his lips, Kurt darted a quick look over to the crib before smirking at Blaine once more. The shorter man tried to dance around him but Kurt was by his side in an instant, grabbing his waist and throwing him over his shoulder, Blaine muffling his laughter with Kurt's back.

Throwing Blaine onto his bed, Kurt grinned as he instantly burst into hysterical laughter. Shedding his hoodie and shirt, Kurt climbed up Blaine until he was hovering just over his face, azure eyes locking onto golden ones. "I love you so much, I'm sorry it took me so stupidly long to see it. I just, I love you."

"Kurt, I-" Blaine murmured, his voice cracking again, fingers stroking through Kurt's hair.

"Aah, no," Kurt grinned, pressing a finger to Blaine's lips before yanking the baker's t-shirt and jacket off. "We've had enough tears for tonight I think. For a lifetime really."

Pressing a kiss to Kurt's fingertip, Blaine turned his head slightly, eyes still locked on Kurt's. "I love you, I do, so much. I don't know how long I have to offer you Kurt, but as long as I'm alive, this is where I want to be."

"Ditto," Kurt grinned and Blaine laughed, shoving him over and rolling on top of Kurt instead.

"God I can see why you always found that so infuriating."

"Told you so," Kurt snickered sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

"Oh real mature sweetheart."

"On a more serious note Blaine, that does go both ways I am here as long as I'm alive, you're it for me Anderson. You have been since you dragged me down a corridor on your stupidly long shortcut when in reality I could've walked round the corner and boom there was the Warbler's performance." Blaine laughed, his face finding the crook of Kurt's neck. "Tomorrow morning, we go to your doctor's and we see what you missed because you never should have been there alone in the first place. And from now on I am going to all of your appointments, treatments and scans with you." Seeing Blaine raise his head to protest, Kurt instantly captured his lips with his own in a slow, sweet kiss. "No protests Bumble Bee, I'm my own boss, and not in the way Santana claims she's hers. I actually own and run my own business and therefore I will choose when I have time off and I choose to have time off whenever you need me so don't try to hide anything from me."

"How did I ever manage without you?" Blaine muttered in awe of the man beneath him. Kurt simply chuckled in response, leaning over the flick off his bedside lamp, drawing Blaine to his chest and kissing the base of his neck softly, smirking at the shudder that ripped through Blaine's body.

"Goodnight Bumble Bee."

* * *

"What time do you actually think that they'll leave bed?" Rachel asked, casting an amused look down the corridor to where Kurt's bedroom door remained closed.

Dani shrugged slightly from where she was building up block towers with Alice and Brittany. "God knows but I heard them put Alice to bed at around five, someone stood on that damn squeaky floorboard."

"Is that what that was? I heard a really freaky noise in the early hours of this morning but there was no way I was looking into it," Puck whinged, pausing the game he was playing with Finn, Mike, Sam and Sebastian much to their disgust.

"Ladies and gentlemen, someone who would've rather stayed in bed than save us from an axe murderer," Quinn smirked, handing a steaming mug of coffee to Elliott, the room erupting in laughter.

"I think the worst thing is it wasn't even a bed he refused to leave, it was the sofa bed he was sharing with Mike," Santana snickered, all heads turning at the sound of a door opening.

"Feed me, feed me, feed me, feed me," Blaine mumbled, arms latched around Kurt's hips as the two men shuffled towards the kitchen, ignoring the amused looks from the living room.

"Oh no way," Sebastian sniggered, his eyes zeroing in on Blaine's neck

"Well don't you two look beautiful this morning," Santana laughed.

"Not my fault, blame the lack of sleep," Blaine groaned, burying his head into Kurt's bare shoulder as the blue eyed man pulled away, walking through the swinging door into the kitchen. Blaine stared after him, the puppy dog expression evident on his face, eyes wide as his hand pressed to open the door once more, Sebastian interrupting him momentarily.

"Oh and Blaine, nice hickey you're sporting there."

The entire room erupted in laughter once more, Blaine colouring scarlet while Kurt's hand snuck out of the kitchen door to yank him out of view of the others. Glancing at each other, they all smirked slightly, before indulging in the pleasure of wolf whistling, much to Blaine and Kurt's amusement and frustration.

* * *

"Kurt I can't do this," Blaine whimpered freezing at the top of the steps of his doctor's practice.

Kurt, stood on the step below Blaine spun the curly haired man round to look at him, smiling gently as he took both of his hands, his thumbs drawing slow circles into the back of Blaine's hands. "Yes you can Blaine. You're one of the strongest people that I know, a little trip to the doctor's is not going to get to you. We are going to discus your options and we are going to get you out of this, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine whispered, Kurt leaning up to kiss his forehead.

Stepping in front of Blaine, Kurt swung open the door before stepping out of the way to let a frail, elderly lady with a walking stick exit first.

"Thank you young man, that was very kind of you," She smiled. Surveying the way that Blaine had cuddled up to Kurt's side she smirked slightly, "I told you that you would make a beautiful family," She crowed, descending the stairs to her waiting taxi with a cackle.

Blaine's face burned and he buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck laughing softly. Kurt meanwhile was staring in the direction the taxi had taken off blinking rapidly, confusion etched into his face. "Want to enlighten me here?"

"It's nothing, she just saw me with Rachel and Ally the other day and thought we were a family. I set the record straight and she told me that I was still in love with you."

"And clearly she was right," Kurt grinned.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Yes she was right," He laughed, stealing a kiss before dragging Kurt down the hallway into the waiting room.

Doctor Benson was already waiting for them there when they arrived and ushered them straight down to the consultation room, concern evident in his eyes. "I am so sorry for the other day Blaine, I should never have told you that information on your own the other day."

Blaine shook his head, "No, I knew what I was coming in for, I should have at the very minimum brought Santana or Sam with me."

"Still though," The doctor sighed before turning to Kurt, "I'm Doctor Benson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Shaking Kurt's hand he smiled softly.

"Kurt Hummel and I plan to be at every one of these from now on."

Doctor Benson's eyebrow raised up a small smirk tugging at his mouth as he shook Kurt's hand, shooting Blaine a questioning look. "The famous Kurt Hummel?" Blaine groaned and leaned forwards face resting in his hands, Kurt watching the elderly doctor curiously. "I treated Blaine back in Ohio the first time round with this too, turns out the kid talks in his sleep a fair bit."

Kurt snorted, quickly trying to cover it with a laugh, "Yeah, he always has done, what did he say about me?"

"I hate you both," Blaine ground out leaning back in his seat once more, a dirty look filling his face, taking Kurt's hand with his.

Sitting behind the desk, the doctor laughed at them both. "You have every right to hate me Blainers, but I'm not so sure about him somehow."

"Probably true. So, my options?"

Doctor Benson sighed sadly, "If you're going to survive Blaine, it's going to have to be the intensive route, the only other option that you really have is that we can make you as comfortable as possible but our hands are really ties if you don't go down this route truth be told."

Blaine let out a long breath, eyes stinging with tears. Kurt sighed softly, rubbing a hand up and down Blaine's back, Blaine himself covering his face with his hands. "How intensive?" Kurt whispered, turning his full attention back to Doctor Benson.

"Two three day cycles a week for at least six weeks. It's going to be tough Blaine, and I will not lie to you the intensity will make you more ill than you've ever been with this disease but it's the best chance you have kid."

"Let's do it," Blaine whispered, determination in his eyes, Doctor Benson and Kurt each nodding softly.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys, finally another chapter of this, but I wanted to wait until the story was totally finished before posting another one, so now updates will be pretty rapid. Thanks to everyone still reading this and to those of you favouriting, following and reviewing it. Enjoy, but major angst warnings ahead for this chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

Three weeks into the intensive treatment phase found Blaine confined to the hospital for how ill the drugs in his system were making him as his body battled hard against his disease. Kurt sighed softly as he stepped out of the elevator onto the all too familiar hospital floor. Pocketing his phone, he nodded in greeting to many of the nurses who he now knew by name.

Stopping at the nurses' station, he sent a smile to the older woman who had fast become both his and Blaine's favourite nurse, largely due to her likeness to Carole. "Hey Maggie." Leaning over the counter, he placed a kiss to her cheek as she chuckled lightly.

"Hello honey," She smiled, standing and walking around the barrier to envelope him in a hug, "How you doing?"

Kurt shrugged, staring at the ground, "Alright I guess, I just wish he wasn't going through this. How is he today?"

"Doesn't everyone Sweetie?" Maggie sighed, hearing Kurt hum in agreement before she winced slightly, "It wasn't a great night to be honest Kurt, the new round fully kicked in around midnight and since then he's been throwing up almost non stop and in a lot of pain, poor dear. But go see your boy, he needs you right now."

Simply nodding once more, Kurt hugged Maggie quickly before almost sprinting down the corridor to Blaine's room, petrified at the weak state in which he knew he would find his boyfriend.

Almost shooting straight passed the door; Kurt managed to grab the doorframe just in time to stop himself from face planting the floor. Hearing the feeble laughter resonate from the room, Kurt gracefully pulled himself back upright and grinned at Blaine before sauntering into the room.

"Hi baby," He whispered, bending to kiss Blaine and frowning when the man turned his face at the last minute so that he caught his cheek instead of his lips. "What's wrong?"

Blaine tilted his face back to look at Kurt again, "Believe me, I wish I could kiss you Kurt, but I've been throwing my guts up all night, not exactly pleasant."

Kurt shrugged, climbing onto the bed so he hovered over Blaine, the fragile man watching him with wide eyes. "Nothing will ever stop me from kissing you Blaine Anderson," He beamed, pressing feather light kisses all over Blaine's face before placing a final one to the tip of his nose and climbing off of the bed.

"Mmm, I love you," Blaine muttered, squirming in order to watch Kurt fill up one of the bowls with cold water from the basin in the corner before grabbing a tooth brush and spreading tooth paste over it.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled softly, "But I figured you'd want these right now." Blaine nodded eagerly, struggling to sit up and breathing deeply when a wave of dizziness and nausea hit.

"Kurt," He whimpered, the blue eyed man instantly grabbing one of the empty bowls and launching himself to Blaine's side just in time.

"Oh baby," Kurt whispered softly waiting as Blaine gave him a nod and practically lunged for the toothbrush when Kurt offered it. "At least you can rock the bandana look I guess."

Blaine laughed tiredly and curled into Kurt's side as the older man took over brushing his teeth for him when Blaine's face filled with pain.

* * *

Knock, knock, knock…

Kurt's mind was ripped from his miserable thoughts at the sound of the fist rapping on the door. Tilting his head, he smiled faintly at Santana and motioned for her to come into the tiny room with a small sigh.

Standing, he wrapped his arms tightly around Santana's small frame, chuckling softly when she tried to squirm away from him before dropping back down into his seat once more. "He's sleeping now, but it hasn't really been a good few hours, they've upped the damn dosage again and he's in agony Tana," Kurt whispered, his sorrowful eyes trained on Blaine.

Santana nodded, her eyes scanning over Blaine and her eyebrow rising slightly at the flickering of his eyes behind his closed eyelids. Sighing, she moved to Blaine's bedside, gently placing a kiss to his forehead. Pulling back, she ran a hand over his cheek, cupping it softly before she began to sing, Kurt watching closely as the haunting melody of Santana's voice flooded the hospital room.

"_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella"_

"That was beautiful," Kurt breathed out gently, trying not to disturb the tranquillity surrounding them.

Santana glanced up from Blaine, smiling softly, "My Abuela used to sing me the traditional version to get me to sleep all the time when I was little, and I started singing it to Blaine to calm him down when he first got ill and was still having his panic attacks." Santana shrugged slightly, sorrow flashing through Kurt's eyes at the horrors his boyfriend had seen in only his quarter of a century of life. "But of course once the little shit started to get a little better, he made me watch that damn 'Cheetah Girls' movie on the Disney Channel. After that he never let me get away with singing the full traditional one and this version just kind of stuck."

"Sounds like Blaine. He's still far too invested in the Disney Channel and Disney movies in general," Kurt chuckled.

"I would say that you can never get enough Disney, but if he makes me watch 'The Little Mermaid' one more time I may kill him myself," Santana watched a slight smirk pull at the corners of Blaine's mouth, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Pretty sure I said the exact same thing in high school. You're different around him," Kurt observed quietly, his light blue eyes watching Santana's actions closely with a hint of awe.

Santana smiled ruefully at him, a vulnerability surrounding her that Kurt had never noticed before as she reach out to gently stroke Blaine's few remaining curls. "He's all the family I have Kurt. My parents moved to Portugal when I was twenty and I rarely hear from them these days, and my Abuela still won't so much as look at me since I came out to her in senior year." Shushing Blaine softly when he started to whimper in his sleep, she turned back to Kurt once more, tears shining in her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Sam and Mike are like my brothers and I love Britt with all of my heart, but Blaine's, Blaine's different. He's the little brother I never knew that I wanted. He's my sweet little B, no matter what happens that will always be true. I just don't know what I'll actually do if something happens to him."

"He's going to be fine, he has to be." Kurt stated firmly, his eyes never once leaving Santana's scared ones. "I'm going to run to the vending machine upstairs, do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm alright," She smiled sadly before going back to chewing nervously on her bottom lip, curling her fingers around Blaine's curls gently.

Kurt nodded and sighed, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead and Santana's cheek before casting them one last look and leaving the room in a hurry. As soon as Kurt's footsteps had faded slightly, Blaine's eyes popped open.

"I knew you weren't sleeping you lying little asshole," Santana muttered, dropping onto the bed beside Blaine and resting her head on his shoulder. "Blainey, Blainey, Blainey, what are we going to do with you my boy?"

Blaine laughed dryly, "End my days now?"

Santana bolted upright and glared at the weak, pale ghost of her best friend lying in the bed beside her. "Blaine, I…don't even joke about that Anderson!" She settled on just about yelling, a fire burning deep in her eyes as Blaine's own lit up with the challenge of pissing Santana off.

"Sorry Sannie," He murmured, tugging as hard as he could on her arm until she lay back down again. "I love you, you know? You're the ridiculously overprotective big sister that I never knew I wanted either, and you would've been so much cooler to grow up with than Cooper was."

"Cooper's an ass," Santana snorted, making Blaine laugh again, light dancing in his eyes for the first time in days. "Besides, we would have actually killed each other if we'd grown up together Hobbit."

"More than likely," Blaine smiled softly, kissing Santana's forehead with a feather light motion before moaning in pain slightly.

"Here, drink this," The Latina girl whispered quietly, grabbing the cool glass of water sat on Blaine's bedside table and helping him tilt his head in order to swallow at least a few mouthfuls. "God, I hate seeing you so helpless." Swiping the tears off of her face, Santana leaned her forehead against Blaine's, "You may be the only boy that I will ever truly love with all my heart you know?"

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed at the contact of Santana's forehead, a soft, contented smile playing on his features as his eyes flickered back open to stare straight into hers. "And you'll always be my number one girl Sannie, always. Besides, girls have too many appendages on their upper body for my liking," He smirked causing Santana to groan and laugh a little at him.

"You always have to ruin the moment, huh Hobbit?" She grinned, pecking his lips slightly before moving to sit cross-legged at his side, clasping his hand in hers.

"Of course, it's like in some unwritten agreement of our friendship or something, someone has to lighten the mood at all times."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Too true Anderson, too true. Actually now that I think about it you being confined like this is probably a good thing. At least you can't possibly walk in on me and Brit at the moment."

"Scarred for life Santana," Blaine deadpanned, involuntarily shuddering as Santana sniggered loudly, cuddling up to Blaine's side on the tiny hospital bed.

"You should've knocked then."

"You never did!"

"You didn't have a boyfriend at the time."

"And how exactly was I supposed to know that you and Brit were back together if you never even decided to tell me?"

"Touché Hobbit," Santana laughed, actually rolling onto Blaine but making sure that her knees still managed to hold most of her weight from where they were stationed between his legs. "Do you remember when we first moved out on our own and for that first few nights it was just you and me? We were in that awful place back in Lima and the super hadn't even turned the power on for us the first night so we dragged the mattress from my bed out into the living room and ate Chinese food with only candles for light then told each other ghost stories all night?"

"How could I forget?" Blaine muttered, running a frail hand through Santana's long hair, "We ended up pretty much like this and every time I tried to fall asleep you'd prod me awake again because you were so petrified of the dark in that place."

"There were weird shadows on the wall," Santana pouted, resting her chin on her hands and peering up at Blaine from his chest, "Besides, who knew prep school boy could tell such good ghost stories? I was terrified of my closet for weeks."

Blaine just laughed tilting his head slightly on his pillow to get a better view of Santana's laughter filled face. "I was shoved in a boarding school at fourteen and a half with a bunch of other teenage guys, we had to do something to entertain ourselves every night."

"Hmm, I can think of other things you could've done."

"Santana!" Blaine scolded, his voice raspy enough that Santana reached for the glass of water again. "Sannie, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," She whispered softly, placing the glass back on the side once more and moving them gently so Blaine was settled comfortably in her arms, her arms wrapped securely around his waist and his shoulder tucked under her chin. "If something happens…"

Santana startled, her head whipping round to try and look into Blaine's eyes so quickly her nose brushed harshly against his cheek, "No Blaine, you are not doing this, you are not…"

"Santana please," He cut in, desperation obvious in both his tone and his terrified eyes. "Please."

Santana sighed, resigning herself to doing whatever he wanted, "Alright, alright, just calm down B please, stress can't be good for you right now."

Blaine nodded feebly, his eyes closing as he attempted to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "If something happens to me, please, please take care of Kurt. I know that you'll try and shut everybody out, it's just who you are. But please, don't shut him out. He'll need you more than he will ever let on. You're my best friend Sannie my girl, my sister and Kurt, he is my everything. End of. You're the two people who know me best in this world, and please just take care of him, I'm not sure he'll cope if something happens. Just please, make sure he eats and sleeps, and that he actually goes outside at least some times in the early days. But most of all help him to move on. Make him live, don't let both of us die Sannie please. Promise you'll make him get up and live his life."

"I promise," She whispered, tears that she refused to cry in front of Blaine flooding her eyes.

Outside of the door, Kurt slowly sunk down the wall, his own tears coursing down his face, his body shaking with silent sobs. Taking a minute to compose himself and dry off his face, he managed to pick up the few cans of soda and the packets of red vines he'd grabbed from the vending machine before stumbling into the small hospital room once more.

"Hey guys," Leaning over, he placed a light kiss to Blaine's lips and squeezed Santana's hand tightly. "Sorry I took so long, I had to go up three floors to find a working vending machine. But, I did manage to smuggle you a grape Fanta in Bumble Bee."

Blaine's eyes lit up with joy and wonder as he gazed at Kurt, "I knew there was a reason that I loved you."

Kurt laughed softly, Blaine weakly tugging him onto the bed with the other two. Blaine tried to hide the suspicion and sorrow in his eyes at his boyfriend's red-rimmed eyes and red nose, instead pressing a kiss to Kurt's hair and burying his nose into it, memorising his scent as Santana watched on woefully.

* * *

Feeling Blaine's chest begin to shake below his head, Kurt's face scrunched up in confusion, his hand stilling from its motion of running up and down Blaine's side. Lifting his head slightly, he gasped loudly at the tears streaming down Blaine's face and sprung from the bed, trying to assess what was going on even as Blaine's hands reached out to pull him back.

"Blaine, baby, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you want me to go and find a nurse?" Kurt panicked, his hands roaming over Blaine's figure as the smaller man drew in another sharp sob, his head shaking to the best of his ability.

"I want my chance to do what I want in life. I want my chance to have kids. I want my chance to marry you in some brilliant extravagant wedding that you yell at me for even suggesting things for. I want to do so much more. I hate this. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," Blaine sobbed, his hand curling into a fist as he pounded it off the mattress with all of his might, turning his face away from Kurt's, the tears flowing freely. "You should leave Kurt. You deserve so much better than to watch this."

Kurt's eyes blazed with fire, his hand wrapping around Blaine's face as he tilted it back around to face him. "No. You do not get to do this Blaine Anderson. Not again. You are not pushing me away from you again. I will be here for you no matter what happens, whether you want me here or not and that is a promise," Kurt bent his head to rest his forehead against Blaine's for a moment, a small smile taking over his lips when the dark haired man's eyes closed gently and the tears subsided slowly.

"Blaine, I love you. Ally loves you. Dani, Santana, Sam, Rach, all those guys, they all love you. And you may not believe me but every single one of us look up to you every day my brave, beautiful guy, we always will."

"Even when I'm covered in vomit and drool?" Blaine whimpered gently, the hint of humour evident in his strained voice.

Kurt laughed pressing a kiss to Blaine's sweaty forehead, "Even when you're covered in bodily fluids of any description." Blaine smirked slightly and Kurt flushed red revelling in the man's laughter while he still could.

Watching Blaine's eyes widen suddenly, Kurt instinctively grabbed the bowl from the side, getting it to Blaine just as the man started to heave heavily. Sighing sadly, Kurt perched on the edge of the bed, one hand holding the bowl and the other running up and down Blaine's back as the man's body turned against him once more. As Blaine's sobs joined in with the sounds of his heaving, Kurt fought against the tears pooling in his eyes. Laying his head on top of Blaine's he slowly started to sing 'Perfect' to the broken shell of his boyfriend.

* * *

A throat clearing from the doorway made Kurt glance up from his magazine. A wide grin splitting his face when he spied Dani and Sebastian leaning against the doorframe, soft toys and chocolates amongst the items that they were clutching.

"What are you two doing here? It's family only after seven," Hugging them both, he pulled back to scan their faces. "I'm only here because Santana went batshit crazy with them and then decided to inform the entire nursing staff that I was Blaine's fiancée much to his amusement." Kurt rolled his eyes slightly, settling back into his chair and raising his eyebrows at his roommates as he awaited their explanation.

"We're an incredibly incestuous family apparently," Sebastian smirked, his eyes trained on Blaine's tiny figure.

Dani elbowed him in the ribs, rolling her big baby blue eyes and muttering under her breath as Kurt's soft laughter filled the small hospital room. "We told the nurses that we were your siblings, therefore Blaine's future in-laws," Dani grinned, dumping her armful of presents on the table in the corner before bouncing round to where Kurt's chair was. "How's he doing?"

Kurt smiled sadly, reaching out to squeeze her hand, "Not great, but we'll get him there eventually. Wait hold up, incestuous family, really?" His amused gaze turned to Sebastian, the green-eyed man's eyes swivelling straight round to meet Kurt's with a grin.

"Well Kurt, you have a daughter with your sister," He nodded to Dani who laughed slightly, "And then there was that one night during our ban on relationships faze…"

"Nothing happened that night!" Kurt cut in with a gasp, Dani giggling softly from where she was still stood beside him.

"That's still not something we can prove, and I mean tsk tsk Kurt. Knocking up your baby sister and ending up in bed with your younger brother, someone has severe issues."

"You're a jackass. Anyway, we were fully clothed and you were drooling on me the next morning," Kurt muttered dryly. Sebastian choked on his laughter as Dani's giggles turned into full-blown hysterics, the young woman doubling over to attempt to control her enjoyment of Sebastian losing yet another fight with Kurt.

Sebastian glowered, laughter still flowing from his lips, "You promised that you'd never tell anyone that Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, as if I didn't know already," Dani scoffed, diving out of the way when Sebastian attempted to ruffle her hair, "Kurt tells me everything."

"You know, had you told me in high school that you two would be my best friends one day I would've laughed in your faces, but god I love you guys," Kurt chuckled, his attention turning back to Blaine's sleeping form where he started to hum 'Blackbird' softly under his breath.

Sebastian's eyebrow rose, his face painted with shock, "Wait, wait, wait, I thought Berry was still your best friend?"

Kurt snorted lightly carding his fingers through Blaine's light covering of curls when he whimpered softly in his sleep again. "Nah, Rachel's a good friend but she's not you two. Besides as much as I love the girl my god is she too annoying to put up as much as I put up with the pair of you."

"Score one for Smythe, knew I'd beat Berry in something someday," Sebastian snickered, fist pumping the air.

"Why are we friends with him again?" Dani questioned in exasperation, turning her wide eyes on Kurt.

Sebastian simply sidled up beside her and slung an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close, "Because you both freaking love me." He pressed a kiss to her temple with a large 'mwah' before stealing one of the cans of soda Kurt had found earlier.

"I'm gonna hit you," Kurt deadpanned, staring straight at Sebastian with a shake of his head.

"Ice queen, I learned a long time ago that if you were going to hit me it would've happened by now."

"Okay boys, put the word weapons and the fists away," Dani laughed, cutting in across Kurt when he opened his mouth to retaliate. "Anyways, Kurtie, you never actually told us what you and Blaine decided to do about your relationship, although it is kind of obvious by this point."

"We figured we'd just pick back up pretty much where we left off," Kurt blushed.

Dani grinned and squeezed his hand gently, "Are you happy Kurt?"

"Happier than I ever thought I would be again."

"Good. Then I'm happy."

"I'm just scared Dani, I can't lose him again," Kurt whimpered softly, his eyes taking in the frail figure sleeping in the bed.

"Then be there for him every step of the way Kurt, sadly it's all you can do," Sebastian murmured, shooting a sad look to the small figure in the bed, his hand reaching out to grab Blaine's still one.

Dani nodded softly, falling into Kurt's open arms and perching on his knee. "My exceedingly smart best friend taught me something once." Kurt smiled through his tears, already well aware of what Dani as about to repeat back to him. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain."

"God I can feel myself getting a cavity just from being in the same room as the two of you can someone pass me a puke bucket?" Sebastian scoffed dropping onto the arm of Kurt's chair and draping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "But really Kurt, you will always have us, no matter what the outcome ends up being."

Kurt smiled softly and snuggled Dani closer pressing his face into the crook of her neck while the pair leaned heavily into Sebastian's side, the young man slipping further and further off of the arm of the chair into the little gap left by his two friends. Dani wrapped one arm tightly around Kurt's back, reaching out her other one to grab Sebastian's free hand tightly as her head dropped to the top of Kurt's, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before she nuzzled into his hair. The three friends simply sat in a comfortable silence, taking security in the presence of the others simply being there.

* * *

Glancing up from his magazine with a bored sigh, Kurt was about to start playing 'I spy' with himself before noticing the hazel eyes watching him intensely from the hospital bed. Jumping, he put his hand over his chest to numb his rapidly beating heart before shooting a glare to the occupant of the bed.

"Jesus Blaine are you trying to scare me to death?" He scolded, his heart rate slowly going back to normal, his glare subsiding slightly.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Blaine questioned innocently, his hazel eyes wide with wonder as they raked over Kurt's form

"Letting you sleep baby, you need it," The older man smiled, tilting his head to watch Blaine more closely.

"Mmmm," Blaine whined making grabby hands for Kurt, his eyes shining with want and love.

Kurt laughed softly, "Jeez Bumble Bee, you look like Ally." Sighing softly, he stood from his chair and gently pushed Blaine over until he could comfortably climb onto the edge of the bed and pull Blaine securely into his arms. The hazel eyed man sighed in content and snuggled closer to Kurt, breathing in his scent and revelling in his warmth.

"Sleep better with you," Blaine muttered tiredly, his eyes blinking rapidly in an attempt to stay awake.

"Of course you do honey. Are you going back to sleep now then?" Kurt smiled, gently running his hands through Blaine's few curls.

"No, I'm not tired," Blaine murmured, a slur of drowsiness in his voice and the wide yawn when he finished speaking giving away his true feelings.

"Uh-huh, sure you're not," Kurt laughed, pecking Blaine's forehead gently and nuzzling his hair from where the smaller man was now curled into his side. "Want me to read to you until you fall asleep?"

"Yes please," Blaine yawned, Kurt chuckling at the dapperness still managing to shine through Blaine's exhausted form.

Reaching to grab Blaine's book from the table beside him, "Starting at chapter one?"

"Yep," Blaine said, nuzzling closer to Kurt, his slightly stuttering breathing flowing over Kurt's exposed neck. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too baby," Kurt smiled, resting his head on top of Blaine's and flicking the worn out book back to the start. "Alright then, chapter one, 'The Boy Who Lived'…"

Blaine snorted quietly and Kurt had to shush him with a soft laugh before he began to read the book to Blaine again for what seemed like the millionth time since they had first started dating so many years ago.

* * *

"Rachel?"

The timid voice sounding from her doorway instantly had the dark eyed young woman swinging round from her desk to evaluate Dani, hopping from foot to foot on the cold wooden flooring, playing with the baby monitor in her hands. Her icy blue eyes looked up finally to meet Rachel's concerned chocolate ones and she crossed the room in an instant, collapsing into Rachel's lap with a soft sigh, Rachel instantly winding her arms around the younger woman's waist and hooking her chin over her shoulder.

"What's up baby girl?"

"Rach, I'm like two and a half years younger than you," Dani laughed, twisting slightly to look into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel simply smiled, brushing Dani's long hair back over her shoulder when it flopped forwards. "Close enough to three. Besides, I made Ollie a promise years ago to look out for you and I still intend to keep that promise."

"Thanks Rach," Dani smiled, leaning back against her once more, "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to see if I've gotten any better at lyric writing since high school so far I'm drawing a big fat no," Rachel grinned, "But you are avoiding my question, so I'll ask again, what's up?"

Dani snorted softly, pulling away from Rachel for a moment to tie her hair into a loose, messy bun. "Yeah right, I heard 'Loser Like Me' and 'Get It Right', you were awesome. I would've looked up to you if we'd been in the same high school Miss Berry."

Scoffing, Rachel laughed, pushing Dani off of her lap and pulling her over to the bed, "Bullshit, you would have hated me and your avoidance techniques have definitely improved since I first met you."

The blue eyed beauty shrugged moodily, picking at a loose thread on Rachel's comforter and pulling her soft toy 'Mr Pig' into her lap. "Can I stay here tonight Rach? I just, I don't really want to be alone and Sam's on night shift so…"

Rachel grinned, "Do you really even have to ask?" She teased, nudging Dani lightly, "Of course you can. Finn's on night shift tonight too so I'm all by myself…"

Dani laughed, clamping a hand over Rachel's mouth before she started to fully belt out the song. "Alright, alright. Thanks Rachie."

"Ooh no problem" Rachel grinned, hugging Dani tightly. "So, you and Sam huh?"

Flushing brightly, Dani glared at Rachel. "Trust you to pick up on that bit of all bits."

Rachel simply cackled, shaking her head softly. "Nah, you two are cute together and you deserve happiness Dani, but if he hurts you I will rip him to shreds."

"Duly noted," A voice squeaked from the doorway and the women turned to see a nervous Sam stood there sheepishly. "I just came to say that I have to leave."

Dani sighed, nodding slowly, picking herself up and heading over to him. Sam's arms instantly wound around her waist tugging her close, his head tilting to meet her lips, the pair sharing a slow, soft kiss. "Be safe?" She whispered quietly.

"Always," Sam whispered, leaning his forehead on Dani's, his eyes fluttering closed gently before he pulled away, placing a light peck to her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," She whispered as he let go, smiling softly at her and squeezing her hand one more time. "Damn fire fighters," She muttered turning back to Rachel shaking her head so that strands from her messy bun went flying. Grinning, she ran and dived onto Rachel's bed, almost tripping over her low slung superman pyjama bottoms in the process, readjusting her sky blue tank top as she scooted up the bed to meet a laughing Rachel.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you can go from being mature Mom to a kid bouncing on the bed in a matter of minutes," She laughed, shaking her head as Dani shot her a cheeky grin very reminiscent of her daughter's.

* * *

Kurt's head snapped up from the latest issue of 'Vogue' as the sound of Blaine's even breathing stopped and the steady beep of his heart monitor morphed into one long tone. Rocketing to his feet, the magazine fell forgotten about on the floor as Kurt watched Blaine's chest, praying for it to move. When it didn't, the tears instantly made tracks down his cheeks, whimpers flowing from his lips as he started to back away from the bed.

"B, B, please don't do this. I need you Blaine more than I ever, ever realised. I need you. Please wake up, please, please. I'm sorry. Baby, please, I'm so, so sorry," Kurt sobbed, the tears streaming down his face. Slowly, he withdrew himself further and further from Blaine's bedside into the corner by the window, anguished cries flowing freely from his body.

The various medics rushed in, Kurt forgotten about from where he was crouched in the corner, his whole demeanour crushed as he doubled over in pain. His hands cupped his mouth as he fought the urge to throw up, the tears still rushing down his face, his chest heaving.

* * *

"Blaine's going to be okay, right Rach? I don't think I can take losing someone else close," Dani whispered, snuggling closer to Rachel under the blankets as 'The Princess Diaries' played on in the background.

Rachel glanced down at Dani, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and taking note for the first time in a long time of just how much younger Dani was, the soft aura of vulnerability in the girl's eyes almost crippling once the older brunette had taken notice of it. Pulling Dani closer, Rachel nodded tensely, "Yeah Dan, if there's one thing that I know about Blaine it's that he's a fighter. He'll get through this. He has to."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just being silly. Blaine's put up a hell of a fight so far and he's still going strong against everything this crappy world throws at him. He'll be fine," Dani whispered, cuddling into Rachel's hold and letting her eyes fall closed gently.

* * *

The sobs wracked Kurt's lithe frame, his defeated body shaking with effort as he collapsed to his knees, his eyes never once leaving Blaine's still frame, his paler than pale face. The steady beep of the machinery flooded all of Kurt's senses.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ep.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favouriting and following from the last chapter. But erm…yeah I'm just going to get on with this chapter, so enjoy…**

**Chapter 16**

_6 months later…_

"No," Alice cried out shaking her head so that her shoulder length curls went flying, a defiant look flashing through her eyes as she glared at Kurt.

"Ally, you have to get dressed," Kurt growled, trying to grab the twenty month old dancing backwards out of his grasp. Huffing, he dropped his head to his chest and tried to grasp his daughter again as she flew backwards against the wall.

"No, no, no!" She yelled, diving between his legs and making it to the door of her new room. She paused for a minute trying to get her bearings in Kurt's new apartment before taking off up the corridor heading for the living room that led to Kurt's room.

"God I miss your mother," Kurt ground out, running a ragged hand through his hair, glancing at the calendar to count the days until Dani and Sam would be back from their first vacation as a couple. Shaking his head, a small smile played on his lips as he realised his daughter was simply as stubborn as he was. "Definitely my little girl," He laughed softly. Picking up a frame placed by the door, Kurt smiled softly and ran his finger over Blaine and Alice's faces where they were sharing a cupcake at her first birthday, icing all over both of their faces. "I love you," He whispered kissing the frame gently before setting off to find his daughter.

Finding traces of his daughter in the form of her pyjama top, her soft Stitch toy and her soft duck from Quinn, Kurt rolled his eyes as he followed her line of destruction into his bedroom. Seeing a lump under his unmade blankets, he shook his head, barely concealing his laughter.

"Oh I do wonder where little Ally could be," Kurt smirked, supressing more laughter when the bump started to move and little giggles rang out through the air. "Where oh where is my baby girl?" Moving around the room, he pretended to check behind the door and the curtains, watching a pair of blue eyes identical to his own appear at the bottom of the bed, the blanket still placed firmly over Alice's head. "Hmmm, well I guess I've lost her then, oh well, I wonder if I can find another little girl to take her place?"

Alice popped up from under the blankets her eyes alight with the actions of her father. "Heor I am Daddy."

Kurt whirled around to smirk at her, a twinkle sparkling in his eyes, "Oh, there you are, well then…" Grinning, he dived onto the bed, pushing Alice back against the pillows, tickling her mercilessly as she squealed with laughter.

"Daddy, no top it!" She giggled as Kurt rolled onto his back hoisting her squirming body into the air while still tickling her sides.

"There's a price to pay Ally girl."

Grinning, Kurt tilted Alice forwards so that she could place a kiss to his lips. "Thank you little one," He beamed, placing her so that she was straddling his chest. Alice instinctively leaned forwards, nuzzling into the croak of Kurt's neck, "Love you baby."

"Love wu twoo Daddy."

Kurt nuzzled her hair gently, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. Alice sighed in contentment as her little fingers found the chain around his neck and tugged on it, her fingers clasping gently around the gum wrapper ring resting on the end of the long chain.

"Uh-uh princess," He smiled, pulling it out of her grasp and letting the chain fall underneath his simple black Henley. "Now then, it's time to get dressed Ally, we have errands to run soon."

"No Daddy," She whined, going rigid in his arms with a shriek when he sat up with her held tightly to his chest.

"Alice Elizabeth Blaine Hummel, if you keep this up Santa won't visit!" Kurt threatened, his daughter instantly stilling in his arms and mimicking her father's raised eyebrow when she looked at him.

"Momma and Samam?" She questioned looking at him in confusion.

"Nope, Santa can see if you've been naughty anywhere baby girl, it doesn't matter where you are on Christmas Eve," Kurt smiled, thanking a god that he didn't believe in that it was only a five days from Christmas and therefore he had perfect blackmail for his young daughter. "Anyway, you, Mommy and Sam are all staying here along with Grandpa and Grandma, remember?"

Alice watched him with conflicted eyes as she contemplated what she should do, the short sleeve of her onesie obviously frustrating her as she tried to roll it down from where it scrunched up around her shoulder, the matching pants to the pyjama top that she had shed in the living room rolling up to her knees as she struggled in Kurt's hold. Slowly, she started to shake her head, a cheeky grin playing on her lips, "Noooooo."

"Eurgh, Alice," Kurt groaned, ready to bang his head off of the wall. "Why are you so stubborn?"

A chuckle sounded from the doorway and both Hummel's eyes snapped up to look at the figure leaning on the doorframe, "I've said it before and I'll inevitably say it again Kurt. She's your daughter, through and through."

Watching Blaine retreat into their bathroom to finish brushing his teeth, Kurt shook his head. "No, I blame her spending too much time between you and Dani," He called out to his boyfriend, Blaine's laughter growing as he joined them back in his and Kurt's bedroom, diving onto the bed with the feuding husband and daughter.

Alice instantly crawled across Kurt, kicking him in the face as she did so in order to get to Blaine, cuddling on top of him when she finally got there, her hands reaching out to fiddle with the mountain of jelly and wooden bracelets as she did whenever she found her way into Blaine's arms. Kurt sighed softly, following his daughter's path and rolling into Blaine's waiting arm, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder as Blaine's arm curled tightly around him.

"Okay, I know when I've been defeated, it's your turn to try and get her ready," He sighed, kissing Blaine's neck and lightly ruffling the thin spread of dark curls that were beginning to grow, despite the weaker doses of chemo that Blaine was still undergoing.

"Why me?" Blaine whined, turning his head and shuffling down the bed until he was nose to nose with his boyfriend, Alice still resting happily on top of him, her back now flat against his chest. Slowly, he ran his fingers through Alice's hair, "Her curls are starting to drop."

Kurt simply laughed, rubbing his nose against Blaine's in an Eskimo kiss, "Yeah," Kurt sighed, "Dani's going to literally go into mourning when they eventually disappear and because my dear, somehow that child has picked up your sleeping and getting dressed habits, therefore you can deal with it."

Blaine smirked, kissing Kurt softly before pulling away to sit up, taking Alice with him. "I have no idea what you're talking about Kitkat, but I'll give it a go," He smirked, "Also, we have to be out of here in half an hour for my doctor's appointment and you've yet to start your hair, good look Sweetie. Ally Pally, go grab some clothes, we gotta go, we gotta go." He laughed, placing the toddler on the floor and tapping her back gently.

Alice instantly nodded, racing out of the room much to Blaine's entertainment and Kurt's shock.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Because I'm freaking magic dude," Blaine smirked, instantly pulling a face.

Kurt looked at Blaine, his blue eyes wide with both amusement and irritation, "Never call me dude again or we're going to have some severe problems."

"Yeah that was weird," Blaine shuddered.

Kurt simply chuckled, winding his arms around Blaine's waist and tugging him close. Resting his forehead against Blaine's, he closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, breathing in everything that was in essence Blaine, "Please don't ever, ever scare me like a few months ago ever again."

"I can promise that I'll try my damn hardest not to," Blaine whispered, moving his hands from Kurt's chest to wrap around his shoulders, gently twirling the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck around his fingers. "I love you so much."

"Daddy, Blay les go!" Alice yelled running back into the room with her dress on backwards while she tripped over the tights and coat she was carry.

Kurt laughed, pulling away from Blaine as he scooped Alice up, placing a kiss to her forehead before passing her to the other man. "You tackle Alice and I'll tackle my hair, yes?"

"Sure," Blaine laughed, drawing Kurt close once more to kiss him gently.

"Yuck," Alice muttered, pulling a face as both men laughed at her.

"Oh I'll give you yuck," Blaine grinned, kissing all over Alice's face as he carried her from the room, the little girl screeching and laughing while Kurt simply shook his head, heading back into the bathroom.

* * *

"It's been a stubborn one Blaine," Doctor Benson smiled, touching the back of Alice's head as he passed her playing with the doll's house set up in the corner of his treatment room on his way to sit in front of the two young men, "But, we're finally heading into the consolidation phase of your treatment."

Blaine perked up considerably, a grin slowly forming on his face. Kurt meanwhile scrunched his forehead in confusion glancing between Blaine and the doctor as Alice barrelled into his lap. Picking her up and turning her around so that she was seated carefully leaning back against him, he turned back to the doctor once more, the bewilderment still evident in his features.

"Want me to explain?" Doctor Benson questioned kindly.

Both Blaine and Kurt nodded, Kurt reaching out with his free hand to squeeze Blaine's hand when he noticed the tears welling up in the man's twinkling hazel eyes.

"Well," Doctor Benson smiled eyeing up his favourite patient and his family, "Essentially there are three phases to the treatment for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia, induction, consolidation and maintenance. Typically, the induction phase only lasts for around two or three rounds of chemo but with how stubborn Blaine's has been it's taken us fourteen months to get to this point."

"At last," Blaine breathed, Doctor Benson chuckling softly while Kurt squeezed his hand once more and Alice ogled him curiously.

"Effectively to go into the consolidation phase, Blaine is now leukaemia free. Congratulations Blaine, you're in remission."

"Such a beautiful word," Blaine grinned. Kurt sat beside him in shock for a matter of minutes before diving into Blaine's waiting arms to press kisses all over his face, Alice just managing to launch herself from Kurt's knee in time to avoid toppling over.

"Come here baby," Kurt smiled, leaning down to pull Alice back up onto his lap when she shot him a disgruntled look. Blaine leaned around Kurt to place a kiss on the top of her head before wrapping his arms tightly around two of the most important people in the world to him. Turning back to the grinning doctor, Kurt smiled softly, "What does this mean now then?"

"Well, now the hard work truly begins," The older doctor sighed, shuffling the papers on his desk to find the plan that would hopefully work to keep Blaine healthy. "With how aggressive everything was this time, I'd like you to consent to a stem cell transplant, as well as the high does chemo that you've already had."

Kurt and Blaine shot each other worried looks, Doctor Benson's expression softening as he watched the trauma of six months ago pass over both men's faces. "Don't worry guys, the main problem last time wasn't the strength of the chemo, it was the frequency that your body simply couldn't deal with Blaine. This time round, we will monitor you much more closely, and the chemo will only be one day every four to six weeks, meaning that we can treat you as an outpatient."

The two men nodded slowly, the worry on their faces only easing slightly. "When we're happy with that, the main chemo in the maintenance phase is a much, much lower dose only once every eight weeks. It will take longer than the two years treatment for ALL generally takes Blaine, but everything is definitely looking up from here."

Blaine grinned, "Thanks Doc, couldn't have asked for anyone better."

"Hmmm, you're just trying to butter me up for something…"

"A room with a TV when chemo's going on?" Blaine smirked cheekily, Kurt rolling his eyes and Doctor Benson laughing good-naturedly.

"I'll see what I can do, I may even be able to get you a DVD player in there," The doctor laughed, standing to shake the hands of the men as Kurt wrestled Alice into her coat. Reaching to get a tub of lollipops from under his desk, Doctor Benson offered it to Alice, the little girl's eyes lighting up as she glanced to Kurt who nodded with a small laugh before her hand dove into the tub, pulling an orange one triumphantly out from the bottom. "I don't think I've ever had a better behaved kid in this room," Laughing still, the man watched with a small smile as Kurt unwrapped the lolly for the blue eyed girl, before he caught sight of Blaine's pout. "Really Blaine, are you two or something?" He chuckled, holding the box out for Blaine to grab a lollipop too.

"Yep," He smirked instantly unwrapping the blackcurrant one he had pulled out.

Kurt rolled his eyes again, amusement and laughter dancing through them, "Really, not two and a half?"

"Two and three quarters actually."

* * *

"Kurt, come on! Let's celebrate!" Blaine grinned, his entire face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

Chuckling, Kurt kissed Blaine quickly, his eyes darting to Alice who sat giggling in Blaine's arm that wasn't currently wrapped around his waist. "As amazing as that sounds B, we have the slight issue in that we still have Ally for the rest of the day yet."

Blaine's eyebrows rose in confusion, a slow lazy smirk taking over his face as he finally caught on to what Kurt meant Reaching out a gloved hand, he grabbed Kurt's and dragged him to the bench nearest the doctor's office, pulling Kurt down onto it and Alice onto his knee. "Oh Kurt. I didn't mean like that, that's for later when we're alone," He whispered in the blue eyed man's ear, delighting at the shudder he received in response. "I was thinking we could head over to Bryant park actually," Blaine blushed, reaching into the sports bag that he had brought out with them, "I was getting my blades sharpened the other day and I kind of, well I couldn't help myself." Blushing fiercer, he pulled out a pair of tiny white ice skates. Shrugging, he turned back to Kurt, "Cooper started teaching me when I was eighteen months, think I could have a go at teaching Ally?"

Kurt's eyes widened, flickering between Blaine, Alice and the ice skates before he tackled the pair in a hug. "Yes, yes and yes." Blaine laughed, placing a kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose. "But these boots are Louboutin's so the two of you are on your own on that ice."

"Fair enough," Blaine chuckled, hugging Kurt once more before turning to Alice. "Hey Ally Pally, want to see what I've got for you?"

The little girl nodded, reaching out to the skates, "Mine?"

"Yeah, they're yours," Blaine grinned, gripping her fingers before she touched the blades, "But you've got to be really, really careful because they're very sharp, okay?"

"Shap," She nodded, entranced as she reached out to play with the laces on the front of them, "Mine."

* * *

Kurt leaned on the barrier, grinning and sipping his coffee as he watched Blaine grab Alice just before she crashed onto the ice, swinging her round in circles while she giggled madly. Laughing, the dark haired man placed her between his legs and instructed her to hold on to his knees, moving them slowly around the ice, the excitement getting too much for Alice as she let go and tried to go on her own again, almost falling once more.

Shaking his head at the pair, Kurt stretched slightly, his gaze automatically tuning back into the two of them, the breath leaving his body with a whoosh. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, just simply Blaine interacting with Alice, but like lightning, it hit him all at once. This is what he wanted. Forever. The two people on the ice were his entire world and he never ever wanted to lose that. Sure he had already known that, but watching Blaine crouch in front of Alice and take her hands, guiding her gently around the ice, Kurt knew there was no way he would trade them for anything ever. Tilting his head, Kurt smiled as Blaine eventually gave up, situating Alice securely on his shoulders before whizzing around the ice much to the infants delight.

Spotting Kurt, Blaine glided gracefully over to the section of the barrier he was standing at, before crashing into it full force. Kurt snorted with laughter, as Blaine managed to grab Alice just before she toppled from his shoulders. Acquiring his balance once more, he held the infant on one hip, rolling his eyes with a smirk while Kurt finished laughing. Kurt leaned over the barrier dividing them and grabbed Blaine's face in his mittened hands, kissing him slowly and softly before pulling back to simply gaze at the two on the ice.

"Go again, go again Papa!" Alice yelled, both men's jaws dropping in shock while she stared intently at Blaine, not understanding why he wasn't complying with her wishes.

Watching Blaine grin goofily at his daughter while his face held almost childlike wonder and amazement, Kurt suddenly knew exactly what he had to do and took a deep breath to gather his courage as Blaine turned back to him, the awe never once leaving his face.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Blaine grinned cheekily.

"Blaaaaiiiiiiine," Kurt whined, gripping the lapels of the man's coat.

"Kuuuuuuuurt," Blaine mimicked straight back, Alice snickering at the sound of his voice.

Kurt laughed softly letting his hands glide up Blaine's face once more, smirking when Blaine shuddered slightly. Leaning forwards, he pressed another warm, gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back to stare into the depths of the deep amber pools in front of him, Alice still giggling and clapping in Blaine's arms.

"Will you marry me?"

**Not going to lie, it was never in my plan to leave the last chapter like I did, but then I read 'The Fault In Our Stars', which I recommend to anyone it is a truly beautiful book, and poor Blaine kind of felt the wrath of my emotions sadly. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think. Thanks again to everyone who read, favourite, followed and reviewed after the last chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Long Way Round**

**Hey guys, I am so sorry with how long this has taken – never loan your laptop to a sibling, it's literally taken me weeks to get it fixed after lending it to my brother – thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed after the last chapter. This is the final one, so I hope that you enjoy it, and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 17**

_3 years later…_

Kurt sighed softly, his head whipping from side to side as he searched through the throngs of people for the man he loved more than life itself, and his own personal mini me in female form. Getting aggravated, he pulled his suitcase to a stop and pulled out his phone trying to reach his husband once more. "Come on Blaine, pick up, pick up." Glaring at the phone when it rung to voicemail once more, Kurt stuffed the offending item back in his pocket and started to search again. His mood was deteriorating rapidly after a nine hour flight when all he wanted was to be curled up watching Disney films with his family as was their Sunday night tradition, Skype had simply not cut it for him during his extended business trip.

"DAAAAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!" The cry rang out and Kurt's head automatically snapped up, a grin spreading rapidly across his face as he watched people diving out of the way of the four year old currently hurtling through one of JFK's busiest terminals.

Catching Alice, he spun her around in a circle, tightening his grasp on her, loud giggles flowing freely from the young girl. "Oh Bug, I missed you so, so much," Kurt murmured, pressing kisses all over her face before pulling back so she could peck his lips before winding her arms tightly around his neck again.

"Don't never ever go away for that long again, ever," She grinned, pressing her forehead to his.

"Never," Kurt agreed, his eyes closing gently. "Three weeks is far too long to spend away from you lot. Speaking of, where's everyone else?"

"Erm," Twisting in his arms, she chewed her lip nervously, her ice blue eyes scanning the crowd of people, "I don't know?"

Kurt chuckled, "Your mother is going to kill you little girl."

"Yeah, Mommy's not in a great mood."

"Is she big now then?"

"Huuuuuuuge," Alice giggled, puffing out her cheeks and holding her arms out as far as they would stretch, pretending to waddle when Kurt put her down, gripping her hand and squeezing lightly.

Sniggering, Kurt shook his head, "Ally, your Mommy's carrying your baby brother or sister you have to be nice to her right now."

"Sister," Alice corrected, pulling a horrified face at Kurt, "Flynn's enough brother for me thank you very much."

"Alice, you don't know what your Mom's having yet," Kurt laughed, dropping a kiss to the top of her head before grabbing the handle on his suitcase with his spare hand, leading them in the direction that his daughter had come from. "You can't be too disappointed if you have a little brother to play with."

"But I don't want a boy," Alice pouted, Kurt fighting not to laugh at her.

"Well that's just charming," A boy of around fourteen muttered, approaching the pair with his phone in hand. "I mean, what am I chopped liver?"

Alice instantly giggled, attaching herself to the boy's leg until he scooped her up, resting her on his hip. "'Course not. You're my big brother and I love you lots and lots and lots, but I have you to play with and I don't need another brother."

Kurt watched Flynn raise his eyebrow, something he'd noted the boy had only picked up whilst living in the Anderson-Hummel household over the last two years. "Yeah, well you also have Molly as a little sister already, so why do you need another little sister?"

"Well that's different!"

"How?" Flynn replied placing his huffy sister back on the floor.

"Duh," Alice rolled her eyes, her hands finding a natural position on her hips that had Kurt fighting laughter once more when he caught Flynn's eyes and the gleam that streaked through them at riling Alice up. "She's a girl. Everyone knows that girls rule and boys drool."

"Oh really?" Flynn stepped back slightly, blowing a loose strand of black hair out of his cyan eyes and crossing his arms across his chest with a smirk. "Well then maybe it's time that you learnt to walk everywhere Ally."

Alice's eyes widened comically and she dropped to her knees at Flynn's feet, "You'd never do that to me! Flynny you love me, I'm sorry!" She wailed dramatically.

A horrified look flashing across his face, Flynn quickly grabbed her up from the floor, smiling innocently at staring passers by. "Alright, alright, but it'll be fine whether you get a brother or a sister Alice, I promise."

Alice simply smirked, "Told you that you loved me too much."

"You little sneak," Flynn glared. "Hope you hold on to that cuteness 'cause your Mom's on the warpath," He sing-songed, placing her back down and pointing to where the heavily pregnant Dani was fast approaching them, Blaine almost jogging to keep up, his arms wrapped around the pink bundle sat securely in his arms.

"Wuh-oh," Alice gulped, sliding neatly behind Kurt and clinging to the bottom of his jacket, watching Dani with wide eyes.

"Good luck Bug," Kurt whispered, eyeing his best friend out of the corner of his eyes while his focus remained on Blaine and their youngest child.

Flynn simply shrugged and stepped out of the way to let Dani barrel right up to them, wrapping her arms quickly around Kurt and pressing a kiss to his cheek before bending down to Alice's height with great difficulty. "Alice, you have got to stop running off like that, god knows what could have happened to you."

"Sorry Mommy, I got excited," Alice whispered sheepishly, stepping around Kurt to hug her Mother.

Kurt watched them carefully, a small smile on his face as he stepped up to Blaine. "Hi Bumble Bee," He grinned, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and kissing him deeply.

"Oh my god," Flynn muttered, ducking his head in embarrassment as a flush spread over his cheeks.

"Oooooh," Alice giggled, Dani biting her lip to stifle her own laugh as she snapped her hands over both Hummel children's mouths to shut them both up.

"How about we go for a walk, hmm kids? Pretty sure we can find some fast food somewhere in this joint," She grinned, grabbing both kids hands and pulling them away from their fathers, ignoring Kurt's horrified look at the sound of fast food.

"I missed you," Blaine whispered, burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaling his scent.

Kurt snuggled closer to him, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead before pulling back at the soft whine that emitted from the bundle crushed in the middle of the two men. "You have no idea B, no idea whatsoever," Leaning his forehead on Blaine's, Kurt tried to get his grin under control. "Never again. I missed you all far too much." Plucking the bundle from Blaine's arms, Kurt laughed as the small hazel eyes of their seven month old studied him closely before a gummy smile broke out on her face. "Wow Mol, look how big you've got," Laughing, he pressed kisses all over the baby's face while she squealed and waved her arms around. "Seriously though I've been gone three weeks and I'm not sure who's grown more Molly upwards or Dani outwards."

Blaine snorted, grabbing the handle of Kurt's suitcase. "Oh Dani outwards, definitely, she's like ginormous now."

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel, I can hear you," A voice growled and the pair whipped around to find Dani glaring at them while Alice and Flynn focused on their shared box of chicken nuggets, blatantly avoiding getting involved.

Blaine just grinned innocently, swiping a chicken nugget from the pair and pecking Dani on the cheek, "Yet, you still love me Dani."

"That's getting more and more controversial by the day Blainers," She teased lightly, falling into step with Kurt as they headed for the doors of the airport.

"Harsh sweetheart, harsh," Blaine laughed, shaking his head while pulling Kurt's suitcase behind him, his hand wrapped tightly around his husband's.

Dani just smirked and raised an eyebrow, Kurt struggling to control his sniggers at their antics from his place in between them. "Darling I'm eight months pregnant, I can be as harsh as I want to be."

A shriek from behind them found all three adults whipping round to stare at Alice and Flynn in shock, both kids holding onto one chicken nugget, obviously the last in the box. "You had the most Flynn, this one's mine!"

"I'm bigger than you are," Flynn whined, not relinquishing his hold.

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly and she tilted her head to the side, staring around her brother, "Is that Mila Kunis?" She yelled, pointing with her spare hand, mouth dropped in shock.

Flynn yelped, releasing the chicken nugget instantly and flying round to stare in the direction she was pointing. "What? Where?"

"Well played Alice," Blaine muttered, earning himself a jab in the ribs from Kurt as the four year old wolfed down the food.

Cackling slightly, she shrieked when she saw the annoyance flash through Flynn's features. Turning on her heel, she took off through the airport, Flynn following closely behind.

"How much sugar have you fed them while I've been gone?" Kurt murmured in awe while Molly simply giggled in his arms.

"Too much apparently."

"I've got them," Blaine smiled, shaking his head as he ran off to grab his children. Catching up with Flynn first, the young teenager simply laughed when Blaine swung him round in a circle and pushed him back towards Kurt and Dani. Sprinting after Alice, the curly haired man finally caught up to her, swinging her up into the air while she giggled loudly, Flynn dancing around them laughing himself.

Kurt shook his head slowly, chuckling at his family's antics, "Oh god, I did not actually marry a five year old, I did not."

"Well that's insanely debateable," Dani snorted, watching Blaine continue to swing Alice in circles in the crowded airport.

Alice sighed happily as Blaine placed her on his shoulders, finally ready to actually leave the airport. "This isn't as high as Uncle Finn's shoulders, but I'll take it."

"Since when did you become mean about my height?" Blaine queried, his eyebrows shooting into his hairline, Alice resting her head on top of his with another sigh.

"Well, a girl's got to have some fun Papa."

Flynn snickered softly, grabbing Kurt's suitcase once more and walking in step with him, his shoulder brushing against Kurt's arm gently. "Finally forgiven me?" The blue eyed man questioned, his teenage son rolling his eyes up to look at him and shrugging slightly.

"Getting there I suppose," The teenager muttered lowly, pulling a face at Molly to make her laugh.

Dani meanwhile was simply smirking at Blaine, "Whatever happened to my prep school boy Devon? He would never have joined in the antics happening in the airport."

"Windsor-White," Blaine murmured under his breath, skirting away from Dani as she reached to hit him.

Alice glanced to Kurt from where she was still sat up on Blaine's shoulders, swinging her legs against him gently. "Daddy, Daddy, do you want to see what I learnt?"

Kurt grinned, "Sure Bug."

Smiling widely, Alice placed two fingers in her mouth, letting loose a shrill whistle that instantly had a taxi pulling up at the curb. Giggling, she pulled her fingers out of her mouth and looked at a shell shocked Kurt, the others simply laughing at his expression.

"How in the…" Kurt trailed off; his mouth still dropped open in astonishment.

Dani rolled her eyes, smiling at Flynn when he opened the door for her. "Easy Kurt, she's a native New Yorker just like her Mama and her brother." High fiving Flynn, she slid into the taxi less gracefully than she would have without her pregnant belly, ignoring Kurt and Blaine's laughter.

* * *

"I cannot believe how big you've gotten lumpy," Kurt smirked at Dani from where he was lounging on Blaine, Dani and Sam curled up together on the couch opposite them.

"Bite me Hummel," She growled, her eyes flickering open while Sam's hand still ran soothingly through her hair.

Kurt just grinned, feeling Blaine's chest rumble with laughter beneath him. "Aww honey. Sweet thing about this time round is that I had nothing to do with this, therefore you can't curse me out or threaten me with castration constantly."

"Exactly how bad was Dani's labour with Alice?" Blaine chuckled, shifting himself round slightly so he could look into Kurt's face.

"We don't ever talk about it," Kurt muttered gravely, Dani shaking her head solemnly against Sam's chest.

"It was a dark, dark time," She whispered.

Kurt smirked slightly as he caught Sam's terrified gaze, "I will say this though Sam, she's a biter so keep your fingers out of the way during the labour and the birth and ignore whatever she says to you during that time. Clearly she never did actually castrate me."

"I can testify to that," Blaine sniggered quietly.

"Oh god," Sam whimpered quietly, staring at Blaine.

The dark eyed man simply laughed at his long time friend, "Don't look at me buddy, I don't have this problem to deal with. Like ever."

Sam glared and Dani rolled her eyes, laughing softly as her gaze caught on the three children all curled up asleep together on the armchair. "You've got Alice tonight right guys?" Both men nodded, smiling as they watched Sam help Dani to her feet. "Co-parenting at its finest."

"Damn straight it is," Kurt laughed, moving to let them out while Blaine started to carry their children to bed, the domesticity of his life catching Kurt once more by surprise as he sighed in contentment.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen where Blaine was already washing up from their joint family time, Kurt gently wound his arms around Blaine's waist, pressing a kiss to the base of his neck when Blaine relaxed into his hold. "I missed you so, so much these last few weeks," He whispered, his chin hooking over Blaine's shoulder. "I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person you know."

"I do know, and you're my world Kurt Anderson-Hummel. You and our kids are everything to me," Turning his head slightly, Blaine brushed a kiss to Kurt's temple before swinging round in his arms. "Skype sucks compared to having you here Kitkat."

"Always so eloquent with your words Bumble Bee," Kurt laughed, shrieking and ducking away when Blaine started to ruffle his hair, "Blaine Anderson-Hummel I swear to god after all these years you still don't know not to touch my hair?"

"Nah, you'll always forgive me for it, that much I have learnt."

"Don't push me Bumble Bee," Kurt chuckled, drawing him close for a second before yelping and jumping backwards once more, his hands falling to rest on Blaine's shoulders. "Did you get your test results back? What did they say?"

Blaine's eyes instantly dropped to the floor, pointedly avoiding Kurt as he shuffled backwards out of his hold, his arms wrapping defensively around his midsection.

"What baby, was it bad news?" Kurt reached out to cup Blaine's cheek, wincing when the man flinched away from his touch. "Bumble Bee?"

"I, erm, I don't know Kurt," Blaine sighed, staring pointedly at Molly's tiny pink converse sat next to his much larger black ones at the door to the kitchen. "I didn't open them."

Kurt's reaction was almost instant, his mouth dropped in shock as he took a step back from Blaine. "What? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Not at all, I didn't look at them. Don't want to either," Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes as he lifted his chin in an act of slight defiance.

"I cannot believe you!" Kurt exploded, taking another step back from Blaine. "This affects our entire family Blaine. This is our future that you're screwing with here by not finding out!" Kurt shook his head, anger flashing through his eyes, "I just can't believe that you'd be such an idiot to let this slide!"

Hurt and betrayal shone bright in Blaine's watery honey coloured eyes even as Kurt's hands slapped over his mouth, the horror spreading across his face. "Blaine…I-"

"Go for a walk and cool down Kurt," Blaine muttered, cutting his husband off, his voice icy cold. "I've been in a relationship where he talked to me like that before and I won't, no I can't, ever go back to that. So go for a walk and come back when you're ready to talk civilly."

Kurt glared once more at Blaine, brushing up against his shoulder to grab his keys from the bench before turning on his heel and slamming out of the apartment. Blaine turned back to the sink, steadying himself against it as the tears he refused to let fall stung his eyes. Snapping them shut, he forced himself to take a deep steadying breath as he let the now cold water slowly drain from the sink.

"Papa, are you and Daddy gonna get a divorce?"

Blaine froze, the tear tracks drying down his face before he whipped around to come face to face with his two eldest children. Flynn looked simply petrified while Alice had tears streaming down her tiny face, wrapped up tightly in Flynn's arms, her bottom lip trembling with the effort to hold back her sobs.

"Oh Bug," Blaine whispered, cursing Kurt silently in his head, yet still alarmed at the thought of where his husband could be getting himself to in the dead of the New York City night. "No baby girl, we're not, we're just very annoyed at each other. You know just like you and Flynn got annoyed at each other earlier over the chicken nuggets?"

Slowly, the little girl nodded, Flynn's eyes still betraying his terror. "Do you promise? Jerry from schools Mommy and Daddy were mad and they got divorced and he doesn't see his Daddy anymore. I don't want that to happen. I love you," She whimpered, Flynn's arms curling tighter still around her.

Blaine's eyes shut momentarily as he beckoned his two children closer. Alice instantly wriggled out of Flynn's arms running to Blaine and throwing herself into his waiting arms, her tears soaking through his shirt as her petite, quivering body tried to find comfort in his arms. Standing slowly with his young daughter sticking to him like a limpet, the man watched several emotions flicker across his son's face making him look younger than ever. Gently extending one arm towards him, Blaine sighed softly when his face crumpled and he sprinted into Blaine's hold. Holding them both close, Blaine pressed kisses to Flynn's messy curls and Alice's soft temple.

"Guys, we're not going to get a divorce, this was just a little fight that went out of control much too quickly."

"It didn't sound little," Flynn whispered his voice shaking as Alice nodded her agreement against Blaine's shoulder.

Letting out a juddering breath, Blaine managed to shuffle the trio through the apartment to collapse onto the couch each of the children refusing to relinquish any of the hold they had on Blaine. Sighing, he let his head fall on top of Flynn's, cuddling Alice even closer.

"I know it didn't sound little Mouse," He muttered, kissing Flynn's curls gently again even as he felt the boy's faux glare at the nickname. "It is something that your Dad and I are going to have to talk about. But you two have to know that no matter what happens between your Dad and I, the two of you and Molly? You will always, always, be our number one priority and neither one of us are going to leave you no matter what."

"Promise?" Alice questioned, pulling back from his chest so that her tear stained face was watching him closely.

Blaine rested his forehead against hers, one of his hands gently stroking Flynn's curls as his gaze flickered between his two eldest children, a small, sad smile crossing his features. "Promise Bug."

"Can we stay with you tonight?" Flynn mumbled barely audibly.

"Of course, but it's pretty late guys so I think it's about time we went to bed," Blaine sighed standing with Alice still wrapped around him, tugging gently on Flynn's hand, he gently ushered his children into his and Kurt's bedroom, his eyes flickering over the clock with a grimace when he wondered where Kurt was. Lying Alice on the bed, he smiled when Flynn crawled in beside her and they both watched him with their wide blue eyes. "Give me a minute to get changed and I'll be right with the pair of you, and I'm no fool, pick out a film because we all know we're not sleeping anytime soon."

Shutting the door to the bathroom, Blaine sighed softly, resting backwards against it. "Please come home Kurt," He whispered before moving to get changed, pointedly ignoring all of Kurt's moisturising items and special face wash. As an afterthought, he quickly left the bathroom through the other, rarely used door, checking on a still snoozing Molly. Reaching out, he carefully stroked her curls, smiling as she snuffled and leaned into them unconsciously. "Love you little girl," He murmured leaning over the edge of the crib to peck her forehead gently. Dragging a hand through his own hair, he opened her closet to pull out a spare pillow and blanket to leave on the couch.

Wandering back into the bedroom, he shook his head softly as he watched a baby be placed on a doorstep, "No doubt you're my kids then," He smiled. Letting Alice crawl on top of him and Flynn snuggle into his side as 'Harry Potter' slowly began to play out on the television.

* * *

Kurt slowly tiptoed back into the apartment his eyes bloodshot, his face streaked with tear tracks and red raw from the cold of the New York City night. Kicking his shoes off, he glanced nervously between the couch and the corridor that led to his and Blaine's room. Sighing, he ran a ragged hand through his wind swept hair and ignored the blanket and pillow that had blatantly been left on the couch for him, starting towards their room, edging slowly and quietly through the dark apartment.

Pushing the door open gently, his heart shattered into more pieces at the sight of his family. Flynn was curled compactly into Blaine's side, his head tucked into the crook of the man's neck and one hand grasping a handful of Blaine's t-shirt so tightly that his knuckles were stark white. His other arm was stretched over Blaine, his hand coming to rest on the small of Alice's back where the young girl was spread over Blaine's chest, one thumb in her mouth while the other hand tugged lightly on the neck of Flynn's t-shirt. Blaine meanwhile simply held their oldest two children as close as he could get them, one hand resting in Flynn's curls and the other splayed out on Alice's back. All three faces held tear tracks.

Resigning himself to a night alone on the couch, Kurt sighed softly and made a move to switch off the TV currently scrolling through the ending credits of a 'Harry Potter' film. Turning back to look at his family once more, he jumped, one hand flying to his heart at the miserable amber eyes following his every move.

"Blaine I thought you were asleep," He murmured softly, climbing onto the bed and folding his feet underneath himself, thankful as ever that his children were moderately heavy sleepers.

Watching Blaine shake his head sorrowfully, his hazel eyes filling with tears once more in the soft glow of the bedside light, Kurt sucked in a deep breath. Reaching over, he carefully rolled Flynn out of Blaine's hold, moving Alice so that she was lying with him instead of on Blaine. Both men froze when Alice muttered in her sleep before she rolled closer to her brother. Grabbing Blaine's hand, Kurt gently guided him out of their bedroom back to the living room couch, the sad hazel eyes never once leaving Kurt.

Sitting opposite his husband on their couch, both with their legs crossed, Kurt let his eyes rake over Blaine, taking in the beauty that was his husband and thanking the god that he still didn't believe in for giving them a second chance. Laying out his hand between them, he tried not to wince when Blaine hesitated before finally sliding his hand into Kurt's waiting one. "Blaine, I…I love you, so much. I just, I need to know once and for all how this is going to end Bumble Bee, this could be the end of everything, and if it's not then we both need to steel ourselves for another battle, but one way or another we will find an end to this, we will. Whether that's right now or ten years down the line, well that depends on those test results. I just, I want you happy and healthy Bumble Bee. "

"Love isn't easy Blaine," Kurt's eyes flashed up to meet Blaine's, his thumbs running gently over the back of the younger man's knuckles. "Love is about risking everything. It's risking your heart. No matter what these results say, I would much rather have loved you as deeply as I have for all of this time and risked losing you, because to be perfectly honest B, a life without love, a life having never met you? That's just not a life worth living. I am so, so sorry, you're not an idiot B. Far from it."

Blaine's eyes flickered over Kurt, taking in his dishevelled hair, his still rosy red cheeks and his cerulean eyes enhanced by the tears shining in them. His nose was running slightly and his shirt was crumpled from where it had been bundled underneath his countless layers. Yet to Blaine, he'd never been more beautiful than he was right there in that moment. This was his Kurt, the Kurt that no one else ever got to see. The messy, emotional, slightly wacky man that he had fallen in love with well over a decade ago and who still held his heart in a vice like grip up until the present day. With a choked sob, Blaine threw himself into Kurt's arms, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and letting the tears flow.

"Sssshhh B, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever," Kurt whispered lovingly, running his hands soothingly through Blaine's curls while rocking them gently.

"I'm sorry Kitkat," Blaine hiccoughed, leaning back to stare into Kurt's love filled eyes, "I'm just scared. I'm a coward. I couldn't open those results. What if it's back again? Then what do I do?"

Kurt snorted softly, "You are anything but a coward Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel." Stroking his fingers along Blaine's cheekbones, he leant in to press a kiss to his nose. "And I have no idea where this 'I' crap is coming from honey. It's what we will do if it's back, and what we will do is go and see Doc Benson and get back into the fight. But we're never going to know what we have to do until you open those results."

His eyes never leaving Blaine's, Kurt leant around his husband to open the drawer in the coffee table that sat opposite their couch. Pulling out the large brown envelope, he smiled softly at Blaine's predictability. Anything the man was scared of he would shove into the draw until Kurt was there and they could be each other's strength, be that Flynn's final adoption papers, Alice's first report card, the letter that let them know that their surrogate was indeed pregnant with Molly or the deed that had let himself and Dani move the booming business of 'The Coffee Script' into much bigger premises in a more centralised location. "We do this together, okay?" Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's curls as they both reached to tear open the envelope.

"Kurt, I can't read them, please look first?" Blaine whimpered, screwing his eyes closed and burrowing his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, the designers arms still wound tightly round his body, his trembling hands unfolding the letter slowly.

Kurt's breath suddenly hitched making Blaine's face fly out of his hiding place to look at his husband's face, a squeak of terror flowing from his lips at the tears filling Kurt's eyes. "How bad is it Kitkat?"

Kurt simply shook his head, pushing Blaine backwards onto the couch and pouncing on him with laughter, kissing every inch of his face. "Not bad Bumble Bee, freaking brilliant! You're clear, you've finally got the all clear!"

"What?" Blaine yelped, yanking the letter from Kurt's grasp to read it, a beam spreading over his face. "I'm free. I'm finally free! No more hospitals, no more doctors, no more chemo. None of it," His eyes filled with a childlike wonder when he turned back to Kurt whose face had been overtaken with a Cheshire cat grin. "I'm free."

"That you are baby, that you are," Kurt chuckled, still kissing Blaine's face as he pulled his back tight to his chest in the small space of the couch.

The next morning found the three kids hovering over their parents, Molly held securely in Flynn's arms. A smirk grew on Flynn's face as Alice scratched the top of her head in confusion.

"I don't get it, why are they out here?" Alice queried, her blue eyes staring at her older brother, "Why didn't they share the bed with us?"

Flynn's smirk simply grew, "To quote Aunt Santana Ally Bug, wanky," He sniggered wandering into the kitchen in search of food.

"But I still don't get it?" Alice whined, following her brother's footsteps while their father's slumbered on, small smiles on their faces and oblivious to the mess their children were concocting in the kitchen. "Fllllllyyyyyynn?"

* * *

_2 years later…._

"Hey Uncle Seb?" Alice questioned, a small smirk on her face as she clutched each of her little sisters' hands tightly in hers.

"Yeah Ally babe?" He grinned, looking up at her through the dark lenses of his sunglasses and reaching out to ruffle the sandy blonde curls of two year old Matilda Evans even as she giggled and pulled away to hide behind her older sister.

"Harry's headed for the water," The six year old stated, her smirk growing ever wider.

Propping himself up on an elbow on the blanket he was lying on, Sebastian peered lazily around the trio of young girls. "Nah that's Henry…oh shit!" He yelped throwing himself upwards and taking off down the grassy hill, ignoring the laughter and shouts about his language from the groups gathering of blankets.

Elliott simply rolled his sparkling hazel eyes, watching in slight relief as Sebastian managed to catch up to their eighteen month old and throw him over his shoulder, Molly and Matilda attaching themselves to Sebastian's legs when they caught up. Glancing to the identical little boy sat calmly in his lap, he shook his head softly and pressed a kiss to the top of his green sunhat, "Harry baby boy your brother and your father are goons."

"I could've told you that years ago Elliott," Santana snorted, her head happily lying in Brittany's lap while the woman stroked her fingers through her wife's hair lovingly.

"What happened to family Sundays being non-bitchy times?" Mike laughed, accepting a drink from his wife Lara as he, Puck, Finn and Quinn's husband Jeremy returned from throwing a Frisbee.

A lazy smirk formed on both Sebastian and Santana's faces as the former re-joined the laughing group. "That was never going to happen," They sniggered simultaneously.

"Especially not if Rachel insists on continuously smothering that poor child with sun cream," Santana muttered as she sat up, pulling a face at the squirming baby being held hostage in Rachel's lap.

Shooting daggers at Santana, Rachel started to rub more cream into Tabitha's leg even as the baby whined. "There is nothing wrong with being overprotective Santana! The sun is a very dangerous thing."

"No kidding Sherlock, but if you put anymore cream on that kid she's going to start resembling Casper the friendly friggin ghost."

Rachel turned her glare to Dani as the brunette started to snigger beside her. "Sorry Rachie, but it is pretty funny," She laughed, pulling Molly and Harry closer as they tried to feel the babies growing inside her kick, Matilda and Henry curling up on Sam beside her. "Even Kurt wasn't as protective over Alice in her first year and we've all seen what he's like with his skin."

Kurt's eyes snapped open from where he had been dozing pulled back against Blaine's chest in between the man's bent knees. "Don't bring me into this," Eyeing his six month old niece, he raised an eyebrow slightly, "But I do agree with Santana Tabby's beginning to look like a ghost."

"Her name is Tabitha!" Rachel shrieked eliciting more laughter from the group as she released her daughter who didn't hesitate to crawl into Finn's arms.

"And Tilly's name is Matilda yet she still gets Tilly, go figure," Sam laughed dodging the bagel Rachel threw at his head with a yelp.

The sound of pattering feet and out of breath laughter had most of the adults turning to watch Alice and Quinn's four year old Marco sprinting towards them, an irritated looking Flynn hot on their heels. "Flynn was sucking face! Flynn was sucking face!" Marco crowed as they sped over the blankets and down the other side of the hill, Flynn threatening them all the way.

"He really spends far too much time with Ally," Quinn muttered, watching the younger pair take opposite paths around the lake, giving Marco the opportunity to double back and run into his father's waiting arms.

"Yeah, he probably does," Blaine laughed, groaning under the weight of his daughter and his niece as Molly and Matilda attacked him from behind, begging him to come and play with them and Sam. Kissing the crown of Kurt's head, he stood and threw a squealing girl over each shoulder, heading down the bank to where Sam was already waiting for them with a jump rope.

"I wouldn't have it any other way though," Quinn grinned, watching as Alice was finally caught by Flynn and thrown up into the air, Marco running over and begging for a turn.

"Our family's crazy Quinnie, but I wouldn't change them for the world," Kurt grinned, pulling Quinn close on one side and Dani close on the other as Rachel and Santana continued to argue heatedly, Brittany's head twisting between them in bewilderment.

"We're messed up as shit, but I totally can get that sentiment," Sebastian grinned, collapsing beside them, "Ever think at the end of high school or in early college days that anything would ever end up this way?"

Kurt laughed softly, "Oh definitely not. I was so determined to hate you in high school and then to hate Blaine in college that this whole set up was never even in my mind."

"Not that you ever actually hated Blaine," Dani smirked, switching into Sebastian's arms when he opened them for her.

Kurt glanced up just in time to watch his husband gently cleaning a wound on Alice's knee from where she had obviously just tripped up, swiftly he bent down to kiss the sore knee before kissing each of the girl's tear stained cheeks, pulling both 'Cars' and 'Finding Nemo' plasters out of his back pocket for the now giggling girl to choose from. "No, no I never did," Kurt whispered, smiling as Flynn sat cross legged next to Alice, doing impressions for her as Blaine continued to clean the scrapes on the palms of her hand, Molly leaning over him to inspect, pulling faces at the little specks of blood.

"And we've lost him…" Dani laughed, shaking her head softly.

* * *

"Hey you," Blaine murmured, collapsing breathlessly next to Kurt on the grass, reaching out a hand to tickle Tabitha where she was sitting in her Uncle's lap.

"Hey yourself," Kurt beamed, reaching over to kiss his husband tenderly. "I don't know what's more riveting to watch, the kids game of 'Simon Says'," He nodded towards where a laughing Flynn had obviously just told them to stick their tongues out, Marco showing Henry what to do before he lost interest, "Or their game of 'football'." Both men snorted as Rachel caught the ball and stood like a deer in the headlights, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Elliott all diving on her as Dani failed in her role as referee, crippled with laughter.

"Oh I'd say that game of 'football', if one of them doesn't end up in the hospital it may be a minor miracle."

"God I hope not, I've seen enough of those places to last me a lifetime," Kurt chuckled softly, rolling his eyes onto Blaine's sparkling caramel ones. "Besides it's food and movies at our place tonight, as if they'd miss that with your baking."

Blaine blushed slightly, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, "You're telling me," He sighed slightly at the bliss of the last few years which had thankfully included very few hospital trips save for the births of their nieces and nephews, "We're still ordering pizza in though right?"

Reigning Tabitha in when she tried to crawl away from him, Kurt turned his head slightly to kiss Blaine's forehead, "Of course, if you want to see any of them, and yes I am including the likes of Seb, Sam and Jeremy in this, on just a sugar rush, then you're mad Bumble Bee." Smiling as the kids all shrieked with laughter, Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "It's days like today that make me know that I am exactly where I was always supposed to be."

Blaine sighed happily snuggling closer to Kurt with a nod, "Life isn't all about the big grand gestures Kitkat. It's the little moments. It's the day to day life. Time spent with our family, our weird, insane, albeit slightly messed up family. That is what matters to me and what makes all the difference in life."

"When did you get so philosophical?" Kurt grinned with a raised eyebrow.

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

**Well that is the ending of The Long Way Round, sorry that this last bit took so long to upload. Thanks for everyone who gave this story a shot and stuck with it, and a massive thanks to all of those of you who reviewed, favourited and followed along the way. Out of interest, if I were to consider doing a few oneshots in this verse – the Klaine wedding, adopting Flynn, Sebastian finding out he was going to be a father, maybe a couple more – would anyone be interested? But yeah, thanks again for reading and please let me know what you thought for the last time.**


	18. AN

Hey Guys the one shots to go with this are up now, they're under the title 'Getting There'. I am so sorry about how long it's taken me to get them uploaded but I hope some of you are still interested to read them. Thanks so much to everyone who read this story and to those of you who reviewed, favourited and followed throughout it, it means a lot to know that you all enjoyed it, so yeah, check out the one shots if you're interested and thanks again!


End file.
